


My Marvel Academia

by NerdMaster19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdMaster19/pseuds/NerdMaster19
Summary: Em um mundo onde 80% da população tem algum poder sobre-humano, ou "dons", conhecidos como Individualidades, o menino Peter Parker teve a infelicidade de nascer sem nenhum. Nesse mundo ficcional, desde o primeiro caso encontrado de um recém-nascido com algum tipo de poder, o índice de criminalidade cresceu proporcionalmente ao surgimento de heróis com as mais variadas habilidades. E, claro, o sonho de Peter é se tornar um super-herói. Isso parecia impossível até o dia em que ele ajudou o poderoso Homem de Ferro a capturar um vilão simbionte. E por coincidência do destino, Peter se torna o portador do poder do Homem de Ferro, que decide treiná-lo para realizar seu sonho de se tornar o herói número um.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Robbie Reyes/Seol Hee, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker





	1. 01x01 Peter Parker: A Origem

Era uma tarde ensolarada de primavera na vizinhança da rua Ingram, Queens, NY. Já se passavam das quatro da tarde, mas o dia continuava bastante agradável; o local em si, um parquinho utilizado pelas crianças, estava silencioso, a não ser pelo leve choro e soluçar de um menino;  
—Por que você está sendo tão mal? — perguntou o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos e uma voz esganiçada por tentar engolir o choro—...você está fazendo ele chorar Flash!  
O menino em si tinha um nome; Peter Parker, 4 anos de idade, morava a poucas quadras do local onde se encontrava. Possuía cabelos castanhos bagunçados, olhos igualmente castanhos e pele clara, usava uma camiseta vermelha juntamente com short preto e seus famosos tênis vermelhos, além de óculos de grau com armação preta que destacavam suas lágrimas. O mesmo se prostrava de forma protetora na frente de outro menino que chorava com a mão no braço. Mesmo tentando ser um protetor, tremia de medo e agarrava a barra de sua camiseta enquanto encarava o outro menino em sua frente.  
—S-se v-você continuar ma-machucando ele...— ele diz levantando seus punhos fechados e separando seus pés, como quem espera uma briga— e-eu...eu mesmo vou ter que te parar!  
O garoto em sua frente; Eugene Thompson, mais conhecido como ‘Flash’, para por um momento, juntamente com seus dois “capangas” que se encontravam atrás do mesmo, encarando o menino em sua frente, em um ato quase inútil de bravura. Flash também tinha 4 anos e morava um pouco mais longe, mas perto o suficiente para que frequentasse o parquinho. Possuía cabelos loiros arrepiados, olhos cinzentos e pele clara, vestia também uma combinação de camiseta azul escura, short preto e tênis amarelos. Mas rapidamente se recompôs, sorrindo sarcasticamente como se achasse graça na ação do menino em sua frente;  
— He... Você quer bancar o herói? — ele pergunta com um sorriso maldoso, ambos seus capangas ativam suas habilidades; um crescendo asas e começando a levantar do chão, enquanto o outro aumentava o tamanho de seus dedos. Flash no caso, bate o punho direito fechado na palma da mão esquerda, e com o contato, o mesmo ativa sua própria individualidade; liberando uma gosma negra, que rapidamente sobe seu braço e forma quase como que uma camada envolta de sua mão e antebraço direitos, deixando-os maiores e com garras nas pontas dos dedos— Você não tem nem chance sem uma Individualidade “Escala-Parede”!  
O mesmo diz o apelido maldoso que havia dado ao garoto como se o ameaçasse, fazendo o mesmo dar um passo para trás rapidamente, com medo; enquanto o bullie e seus comparsas iam para cima do mesmo para lhe bater.  
Pouco tempo depois, o menino se encontrava deitado no chão, prestes a desmaiar, repleto de arranhões e outros machucados...

“Aqui está a triste verdade; todo ser humano não é criado igual. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu aprendi que algumas crianças tinham mais poder que outras...”

“..., mas isso não me fez desistir...”

O céu se encontrava limpo como naquele fatídico dia no parquinho dez anos atrás; a única diferença é o fato de ser manhã. Um menino então passa correndo pelas calçadas da sétima Avenida, ansioso para chegar em seu destino, uma luta entre heróis e vilão perto de uma ponte de metro; ele vestia o uniforme preto do colégio ao qual terminava a oitava série, mas continuava com seus famosos calçados vermelhos; o garoto? Peter Parker; agora com seus quatorze anos, não havia mudado tanto, continuava com seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados, estava mais alto e mais esguio, apresentava um sorriso de animação no rosto e uma mochila amarela nas costas.

“...se fez qualquer coisa, foi me incentivar a melhorar!”

O garoto então chega a seu destino; uma passarela do metro que não funcionava naquele momento; o motivo? Um vilão causava discórdia e destruição. O mesmo parecia ter uma individualidade de aumentar de tamanho; pois no momento se encontrava com pelo menos seis metros de altura, e gritava e urrava como um animal em fúria.  
—Isso sim que é um vilão enorme! — o garoto fala com animação em sua voz

“O primeiro incidente foi em Washington; uma criança extraordinária que irradiava luz havia nascido. Desde então, relatos de pessoas com poderes começaram a aparecer por todo o globo, ninguém sabia o que estava causando aquelas Individualidades. Pouco tempo depois, o sobrenatural virou o completamente normal, sonhos se tornavam realidade. O mundo virou uma sociedade sobre-humana; com pelo menos 80% da população apresentando algum tipo de habilidade. Nossas ruas pareciam cenas de histórias em quadrinhos, a cidades; de peras pro ar por conta do caos e confusão, foi quando uma nova profissão dominou a consciência coletiva...”

O vilão, gritando e urrando, rapidamente se vira, esbarrando em um poste elétrico, fazendo-o quebrar e começar a despencar na direção da rua abaixo...

“...era uma Era de Heróis.”

Correndo em direção ao poste que caía, um homem com mais de dois metros de altura, com músculos gigantescos e coberto de pedras alaranjadas, como uma pele extra, e vestia um reconhecível calção azul com um “4” na cintura. O mesmo para embaixo do local de colisão do poste com o chão; e, levantando os braços, agarra o gigantesco pedaço de metal e fios elétricos antes que o mesmo tenha contato com o chão, utilizando sua enorme força para sustentar seu peso.   
—Oh, legal! Isso aí Coisa! — fala um pedestre surpreso parabenizando o herói

—Eu que queria ter uma Individualidade que me desse super força e resistência— fala outro

Então, os policiais e pedestres se surpreendem com um braço sendo esticado por vários metros em sua frente, criando uma espécie de corrente de separação da ação e percebem outro integrante do conhecido grupo de heróis; “Quarteto Fantástico”; o mesmo era um homem com cabelos e barba castanho escuros, e apresentava uma reconhecível faixa de cabelos brancos na patê mais lateral da cabeça; vestia um uniforme azul com botas, luvas e sinto pretos e tinha o símbolo “4” no peito do uniforme;

—Todos por favor afastem-se, essa área é perigosa demais! — o mesmo diz de costas para as pessoas, se focando na ação em sua frente, se preparando para qualquer coisa

—Uou! É o líder do Quarteto Fantástico; o Senhor Fantástico! — diz outro pedestre reconhecendo o herói

—Esse cara deve estar bem desesperado para ir modo monstro no meio da cidade... — comenta um homem perto de Peter, como se fosse só outro acontecimento de uma manhã de terça-feira — você sabe o que aconteceu? — ele pergunta para outro homem perto de si

— Só um amador qualquer, roubou uma bolsa qualquer e conseguiu ser encurralado—responde indiferente o homem, enquanto Peter atrás de ambos tentava enxergar melhor a ação, o garoto então desiste e parte pro plano B, começando a se esgueirar pela multidão para chegar até a parte da frente.  
Neste momento, outros dois heróis entram em cena; um maior, com uma aparência de uma árvore bípede, era bem alto, seu corpo inteiro parecia ser composto de madeira, o mesmo podia ser visto aumentando suas pernas para saltar e chegar na passarela, o mesmo parecia estar acompanhado; tendo em suas costas outra criatura, dessa vez bem menor, parecia algum animal; provavelmente um guaxinim, mas vestia um colete azul escuro e carregava uma espécie de canhão com quase seu tamanho; os inseparáveis Rocket e Groot.  
O garoto Peter então consegue chegara até o limite imposto pelo braço esticado do Sr. Fantástico, e olha para cima vendo os dois heróis integrantes do Guardiões da Galáxia entrarem na ação  
—Isso vai ser bom!- diz o moreno animado ajustando seus óculos de grau — São Groot e Rocket, dos Guardiões da Galáxia, voltaram a Terra a poucos meses e estão se mostrando muito eficazes aqui também! — o garoto diz animado mais para si mesmo do que para outros, mesmo falando em voz alta, mas mesmo assim foi escutado

—Vendo por esse sorrisinho bobo eu posso afirmar- um homem ao lado de Peter diz se divertindo com a animação do garoto, apontando e falando com ele— você é um fanboy!

—É... mais ou menos— diz o garoto um pouco envergonhado

—Vamos lá Groot! Vamos mostrar pra esse monstrengo com quem ele está mexendo! – o guaxinim diz para seu companheiro enquanto disparava sua arma no gigante e se segurava em seu amigo. O gigante se protegia dos tiros, mas quando percebeu que os aguentaria por enquanto, tentou esmagar Groot, mas o herói foi mais rápido, aumentando o tamanho de suas pernas para saltar melhor e se posicionou em uma posição mais alta, em cima de uma das vigas do metro

—Eu sou Groot! — o herói diz rapidamente olhando para trás encarando seu parceiro enquanto se colocava em uma posição de luta

—Sério que você acha que agora é um bom momento para falar sobre isso? — o guaxinim pergunta impaciente enquanto descarregava e trocava o pente de sua arma

—Eu sou Groot! — ele diz como se ele também estivesse ficando impaciente

-Ok, ok! Vamos inscrevê-lo! Ok? Feliz? – Rocket diz tentando encerrar a discussão o mais rápido possível, recebendo um sorriso de seu companheiro que desviava de um ataque do vilão

—Ae, Guaxinim, será que não dá para acelerar as coisas? — Coisa perguntou enquanto abaixava lentamente o poste, não querendo causar estragos

—JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE GUAXINIM!!!- Rocket grita nervoso, mas rapidamente se vira para seu parceiro— ok parceiro, tá na hora de mostrarmos aquele movimento que viemos ensaiando

—EU SOU GROOT!!! — a árvore humanoide então faz seus braços crescerem rapidamente, e fazendo-o se dividir em ramos e mais ramos, como que se preparasse para prender o enorme vilão de uma só vez

—Lá está, o novo movimento especial deles... — Peter diz apontando para a dupla com animação

—É isso aí homem árvore, mostra para ele! — o homem ao lado do garoto também pareceu entrar na onda de animação do menino  
E é no momento que os ramos do braço de Groot começam a aumentar e ir em direção ao vilão, que institivamente se protege com os braços, que outra voz é ouvida se aproximando  
—Tô chegando!!! — quando percebem, um homem com um tamanho similar ao do vilão aparece no meio da cena, chutando o vilão ao derrapar, e quebrando o ataque planejado de Groot e mandando o vilão para trás, fazendo-o cair no chão desmaiado pelo impacto, todos estavam abismados pelo intrometimento do herói  
Várias pessoas então começaram a tirar fotos do novo herói; o mesmo parecia familiar, a roupa de couro preta e vermelha, com um capacete prateado com um respirados, pequenas antenas e olhos vermelhos, o mesmo então se vira para os pedestres acenando enquanto retira seu capacete, se mostrando um homem diferente do que todos haviam pensado, não era Hank Pym.  
—E aí pessoal, beleza? Eu sou Scott, Scott Lang, o mais novo Homem-Formiga- ele diz abrindo a parte frontal do capacete, mostrando seu rosto bem mais jovial do que o do velho Pym. Enquanto diminuía de tamanho até uma altura normal de ser humano  
—Pera aí! Esse paspalho está levando todo o crédito? — Rocket pergunta emburrado e com um ar de irritação

—Eu sou o Groot – seu amigo lhe consola, voltando seus braços para o tamanho normal e descendo da passarela

“Com a ascensão dos super poderes, veio também um aumento explosivo na criminalidade. E enquanto governos estavam presos tentando reformular leis tendo em mente as Individualidades, pessoas corajosas começaram a fazer atos heroicos para manter nossas cidades seguras, nos protegendo contra vilões que abusavam do seu poder para o mal. Com um esmagador suporte do público, os heróis encontraram seu lugar como mantedores da paz, vigiados pelo governo. Aqueles que atuavam melhor eram melhor pagos e recebiam toda fama e glória, suas carreiras dependiam de sua habilidade de ficarem nos holofotes.”

—Hum, ‘Mudança de Tamanho Corporal’ ele realmente parece ter a carisma necessária e a atitude para ser um dos favoritos do público, e sua Individualidade é realmente chamativa, mas vai ser um pouco difícil ele se livrar dos problemas com o tamanho por conta do estrago que ele pode causar, Hank Pym tinha bastante dificuldade com isso nos primeiros meses de atuação, mas mesmo assim... — Peter começa a balbuciar consigo mesmo sobre o novo herói, ao olhar para a cratera causada pela queda do vilão, enquanto fazia anotações em seu caderno sobre o mesmo

—O que é isso garotão? – o mesmo homem de antes pergunta para ele — está fazendo anotações sobre isso? Aposto que quer se tornar um herói também, não é?

—Sim! Mais do que qualquer coisa! — o garoto vira para o homem sorrindo, feliz pelo seu sonho e com determinação para correr atrás dele

Um pouco longe de toda essa bagunça matinal, em uma escura sala, uma petulante aranha escala as paredes, após ter fugido do último experimento ao se fingir de morta e ser descartada pelo estagiário, a mesma conseguiu sair do lixo e agora vagava pelos corredores daquele enorme lugar; até que a mesma sente uma presença se aproximando, assustada, a mesma escala a primeira coisa que viu, se escondendo em um espaço escuro do que havia escalado, o que no caso era o bolso de um casaco. A presença então entra no aposento;  
—Sim, sim, manda para ele sim... não... eu preciso assinar isso né? Ok, olha, eu vou correr agora e depois do almoço a gente conversa, pode ser?...ah, não?... não mesmo? ...OL...O...SI...TA...LHAN... e opa, desliguei... – a presença em si era um homem que parecia falar sozinho, ele então pega o casaco na qual a pequena aranha está escondida, o veste e sai da sala.

— Então, como estudantes da oitava série, é hora de vocês começarem a pensar com seriedade sobre o futuro e o que querem fazer com suas vidas— disse o professor de ciências Curt Connors para sua classe de pré-adolescentes da 'Stuyvesant Middle School'— eu até poderia passar alguns testes de carreiras, mas...por que o incômodo? Todos querem entrar no curso de heróis, não é mesmo!?

Ele termina jogando tais testes de carreira para o alto, enquanto todos os alunos, agora agitados, mostravam suas respectivas Individualidades; alguns soltando fogo, mudando o tamanho de seus pescoços, outros virando pedra e outros...removendo os olhos de seu crânio? Até mesmo um tímido garoto sentado quase que no fundo da sala levanta sua mão envergonhado, também querendo entrar no curso de heróis, mas diferente dos outros, não tendo nenhuma individualidade para mostrar;

—Todos tem certamente Individualidades impressionantes, mas o uso de poderes é proibido na escola, sosseguem o facho! — o professor tenta acalmar a sala

—Ae prof, não liga pra esses perdedores não, eu que sou o grande astro aqui, enquanto eles; terão sorte de virarem capangas de um classe D qualquer, ha! — se pronuncia Eugene, ou Flash, o garoto continuava com sua personalidade de superioridade, e com um pouco de razão, ele realmente era o melhor da turma. O mesmo havia crescida bastante também nesse anos, a maior diferença era que seu cabelo arrepiado estava agora preto, não mais loiro, e era algo que ninguém sabia explicar; se ele havia pintado ou era algum efeito colateral de sua individualidade, e o mesmo também não se importava em explicar o motivo.

—VOCÊ ACHA QUE É MELHOR QUE A GENTE FLASH!!!? — a classe reage reclamando com o garoto, mesmo já acostumados com sei jeito

—Vamos lá, eu encaro todos vocês de uma só vez!!! — o mesmo responde para seus colegas como se tirasse sarro da cara deles

—Hum, você teve resultados impressionantes nas últimas provas— diz o professor conferindo um papel em sua mesa—talvez você realmente consiga entrar na M.A. High

—Ele vai tentar a escola internacional!? — questiona uma de suas colegas

—Aquela escola tem taxa de aprovação de 0.2%— comenta outro colega

—É impossível entrar na M.A—outro comenta enquanto um certo moreno míope começava a se encolher, como que soubesse o que estava para acontecer...

—É por isso que é o único lugar digno de mim! — Flash diz pulando de sua cadeira e ficando de pé na mesa— Eu arrebentei nos simulados! Eu sou o único dessa escola com chance de entrar! Eu vou acabar sendo mais popular que o Homem de Ferro e o herói mais rico de todos os tempos! Pessoas ao redor do mundo vão saber quem eu sou e tudo começa com MA High!!!

—Ah, Parker, não é você que também quer entrar na MA? - o professor pergunta calmamente enquanto o garoto se encolher ainda mais de vergonha e Flash para atônito pela notícia.  
Todos os alunos direcionam a atenção para o garoto. Por meros segundos, todos encaravam o pobre garoto sem nem piscar, até caírem todos na gargalhada, rindo do pobre garoto, que estava extremamente envergonhado e só queria se esconder em algum lugar. O único que não ria era Flash, que apenas permanecia imóvel e com uma cara de poucos amigos...  
—Parker, tá brincando né? Você não tem chance de entrar no curso de herói sem uma individualidade- comenta maldosamente um colega qualquer

—Ã... n-na verdade eles se livraram dessa regra- ele diz se levantando de seu acento para tentar argumentar enquanto ajeitava sus óculos timidamente- eu posso ser o primeiro...

-Grrrrrrrr- quando o garoto menos esperava, Flash veio em sua direção, com seu braço completamente coberto pela gosma negra, o mesmo golpeia a carteira de Peter, quebrando-a e fazendo o garoto cair para trás perto da parede no fundo da sala — Escuta aqui Escala-Paredes! Você é ainda pior que esses malditos rejeitados, seu sem-individualidade sonhador! Você acha que deixariam alguém como você entrar quando eles podem me ter!?

—Ah, claro que não! Você entendeu tudo errado! — o garoto diz assustado levantando os braços e se esgueirando para mais próximo da parede — é sério, eu não estou tentando competir com você, você tem que acreditar em mim!...É que...eu quero ser um herói desde que eu era pequeno, eu posso não ter uma individualidade, mas eu ainda posso dar o meu melhor, não?

—Você nunca conseguirá estar junto dos melhores entre os melhores, você vai morrer no exame de admissão!!!- Flash o ameaça, abrindo seus braços e fazendo a gosma se espalhar e formar espinhos em seus ombros- O indefeso Peter! Essa escola já é uma droga, você quer realmente envergonhá-la ainda mais falhando miseravelmente!?

Um pouco afastado da escola, um outro vilão atormentava o início da tarde, e dessa vez, bem mais perigoso do que o gigante atrapalhador de metros de manhã; Carnificina. O monstro vermelho psicótico corria pelas ruas depois de ter roubado uma loja de departamento. Com o dinheiro preso em suas costas, ele se movia insanamente rápido, utilizando sua velocidade e alteração de forma para pular e correr muito mais rápido. Mas o que ele não esperava era um homem que calmamente realizava sua caminhada depois do almoço, e acabara de ver o vilão passando, decidiu agir; conferindo que ninguém o observava;  
—'Sexta-feira’, tem como ativar a armadura? Sinto que vou ter que me atrasar pra reunião- o mesmo pergunta para a inteligência artificial em seus óculos e a mesma faz o que lhe pedira; rapidamente, minúsculos robôs começam a se movimentar e cobrir seu corpo formando uma espécie de armadura ultra tecnológica vermelha e dourada, que começa a flutuar por conta dos propulsores nas botas e nas palmas das mãos, o mesmo rapidamente se coloca em posição de voo e dispara na direção do caminho que o vilão tomara, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas perto de si  
A pequena aranha que se escondia ali, rapidamente é pega de surpresa pela mudança de terreno, e passa a procurar um novo lugar para se esconder no novo ambiente, decidindo por se esgueirar entre as articulações da armadura, em meio aos circuitos. Além de ter se agarrado melhor depois de disparar em alta velocidade.

O sinal do fim do dia acabará de tocar, todos os jovens então começam a guardar seus materiais em suas respectivas mochilas e se levantam para ir embora; alguns combinando de almoçar juntos, ou saírem e outros simplesmente querendo ir para casa dormir. Um garoto em particular era o último a sair, enquanto terminava de colocar seus cadernos na mochila, observava as notícias do dia sobre o acontecimento daquela manhã;

—Uou, todos estão falando do novo Homem-Formiga... —ele diz deslizando a tela e vendo todas as manchetes dos diferentes jornais e sites de notícias— melhor eu ir logo e poder fazer algumas anotações para não esquecer nada e...

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse colocar seu caderno n° 13 na mochila, o mesmo foi tirado de suas mãos por Flash;

—Não sei o que você está pensando Escala-Paredes- ele diz com ar de desgosto- mas nós não terminamos ainda

—O que você pegou aí? O diário dele? — um dos capangas de Flash pergunta chegando atrás do garoto e o mesmo levantando o caderno para lhe mostrar melhor a capa

—Ah? Não me diga que está fazendo anotações para virar um herói—diz desacreditado um segundo capanga ao ler a capa do caderno; "Análise de Heróis para o Futuro; n°13"

—Isso é tão patético! Hahahaha— zomba o primeiro capanga e começa a rir

—Ele é maluco— comenta o outro

—Hehehe...muito engraçado pessoal— diz Peter tentando sair daquela situação- pode me devolver agora?

E quando o mesmo diz isso, Flash ativa seu poder, fazendo a gosma negra cobrir a mão que segurava o caderno, a aumentando de tamanho e amassando o pequeno livreto

—AH! — Peter se assusta pela ação do garoto—isso é tão maldoso... — e frente a esse comentário, Flash joga o diário pela janela, exatamente a qual ele sabe que lá embaixo tem uma fonte de água

—Hm...a maioria dos melhores heróis mostram potencial logo cedo— o mesmo fala de um jeito monótono como se não ligasse para o que acabará de fazer— as pessoas olham para eles e já percebem que estão destinados a grandeza. Quando eu for o único dessa escola de merda a entra na MA, as pessoas vão começar a falar de mim desse jeito. Vão perceber que eu sou legítimo, o próximo grande astro. E isso nem é meu ego falando, eu simplesmente sei que sou bom...

—Ego falando... — zomba um dos capangas

—Aqui vai um conselho nerd... — Flash põe sua mão no ombro de Peter e ativa sua habilidade, fazendo garras crescerem de seus dedos pela gosma e levemente o apertando enquanto o garoto sentia as garras presentes a perfurarem seu uniforme; como um sarcasmo de afeição que na verdade é maldosa— nem pense em se inscrever, se não... — o menino então fica parado, sem saber o que responder, estático pelo medo do que poderia acontecer com ele.

Tendo isso como resposta, Flash larga do garoto e sai da sala junto de seus capangas, enquanto o menino Parker permanecia estático, paralisado...

—Isso é triste, eu pensei que em algum lugar ia ter uma vontade de lutar— comenta um dos capangas

—Agora ele finalmente vai entender, ele nunca será um herói. Melhor cair a ficha agora do que depois eu acho... — comenta o segundo

—Olha, se você realmente quer se tornar um herói até que existe um jeito... —diz Flash parando na porta antes de sair— ... só reze para nascer com uma individualidade na sua próxima vida! E de uma mergulhada do topo do prédio! Hehehe— ele diz maldosamente e sai da sala sendo seguido por seus discípulos

Peter ainda media o peso daquelas palavras e o que elas significavam para si, e quase não percebeu o professor chegando ao seu lado e lhe pondo uma mão no ombro, dessa vez mostrando algum grau de afeto

—Eu sei que é difícil... — o professor Connors diz encarando o chão como se não soubesse exatamente o que falar— mas... Se o curso de heróis não funcionar... Eu ficaria mais que honrado em te fazer algumas recomendações para faculdades na área de licenciatura— ele diz sorrindo para o menino

—Obrigado Sr. Connors... — o garoto agradece fraco e começa a se afastar para pegar sua mochila e ir embora

Andando na direção do túnel que era atalho para a casa de seus tios, Peter ainda se remoía nas palavras proferidas pelo moreno Eugene; “...idiota, você não pode ir por aí falando pras pessoas se matarem...e se eu realmente pulasse, o que você faria então, hum?”. O menino então para ao lado da fonte de água e observa seu caderno que havia sido jogado da janela boiando na superfície, e tentando ser comido pelas carpas que viviam ali; “...meus sonhos viraram comida de peixe...”;  
—Isso já foi o suficiente, devolvam! — o moreno diz para os peixes enquanto retira seu caderno da água, pelo menos ele os conseguia ameaçar, internamente desejando ter esse tipo de atitude em outras situações... — droga...idiota... — o garoto diz vendo sua visão começar a embaçar, com as lágrimas sendo formadas e enchendo seu olhos de água e seu coração de tristeza...

—Tia May, tia May!!! Põe o vídeo no computador de novo, por favor!!! — o pequeno Peter com seus quatro anos pulava atrás de sua tia que lavava a louça do almoço

—Ben, querido você pode colocar o vídeo para ele? — ela diz se virando para o marido que trabalhava em seu laptop na sala

—Mas é claro! — o dito cujo Bem diz se levantando e indo em direção ao garoto, agarrando seus braços e o levando até seu quarto, que estava repleto de pôsteres e figuras de ação de um único herói armadurado e o colocando sentado na frente do computador enquanto digitava o tal vídeo na internet- você já teve ter adicionado umas mil visualizações sozinho Peter; mas entendo por que gosta, eu também gostaria se tivesse sua idade...

“O vídeo que eu adorava era um antigo, gravação de um desastre de muito tempo atrás, mas o mais importante, era o dia que o mundo conhecia o maior herói de todos os tempos...”

Na gravação era possível ver um prédio em ruínas, com uma parte ainda de pé, mas desabando lentamente, focos de incêndio e enormes quantidades de fumaça podiam ser observadas, a gravação tinha a qualidade um pouco ruim, provavelmente tinha sido gravada de um celular;

“—Quem é esse cara? —o provável dono do celular dizia— ele já salvou mais de cem pessoas e nem faz dez minutos, isso...isso é loucura, eu não consigo acreditar!”

A câmera então vira para um ponto específico, e dá um zoom, onde é possível se ver uma movimentação provinda dos escombros. De trás de um ônibus caído saia uma máquina, um robô vermelho e dourado, com luzes azuis claras fazendo contraste com a escuridão e o fogo, ele flutuava por meio de jatos nas botas e carregava umas três, quatro pessoas desacordadas em cada braço. Ele aterrissa em frente ao cara da câmera e gentilmente deixa as pessoas desacordadas no chão, onde rapidamente entram em cena médicos que as pegam

“ —O hospital é muito longe daqui, levem essas pessoas para as indústrias Stark, lá tem os melhores médicos e enfermeiros para atendê-los— o robô diz enquanto abria o visor do capacete e mostrando o homem por trás da armadura; um homem, que parecia no início da meia idade, com um cabelo castanho escuro e um cavanhaque da mesma cor

—Quem é você!? — pergunta o autor do vídeo, nesse momento o herói vira para a câmera e sorri, como se falasse com um repórter em um tapete vermelho

—Tony Stark; gênio, playboy, milionário e filantropo— ele diz piscando para a câmera e se virando prestes a voltar a ação

—Mas e o seu nome de herói!? — insiste o rapaz

—Eu sou...o Homem-de-Ferro! — ele diz fechando o visor e saindo voando na direção dos escombros novamente para prestar mais socorro”

—ELE É O HERÓI MAIS LEGAL DO UNIVERSO!!! — diz Peter feliz enquanto levantava seu boneco do herói— E QUANDO EU CONSEGUIR MINHA INDIVIDUALIDADE, EU VOU SER UM HERÓI ASSIM COMO ELE! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

—Foi mal garoto, não vai acontecer— disse o médico de maneira preguiçosa para o pequeno Peter e seus tios. O menino até mesmo larga seu boneco...

—Oh, mas você acha que tem algo errado com ele? —a tia do garoto, May, pergunta para o médico enquanto mantinha uma de suas mãos nas costas do garoto e sua outra mão entrelaçada na do marido Bem—todos os coleguinhas dele da creche começaram a mostrar indício de suas individualidades...

—Meu arquivo diz que os senhores são usuários de individualidades da quarta geração—o médico diz se referindo aos tios do menino—quais são as individualidades de vocês e dos pais do garoto?

—Bem, nada especial, eu e minha irmã temos a capacidade de atrair objetos pequenos e...

—O pai dele tinha visão microscópica e eu sou sem-individualidade... — o tio do rapaz, Ben, admite e imediatamente esfrega a mão no rosto- isso é tudo culpa minha...

—Querido...

—Bem, nesse caso, Peter já deveria ter demonstrado indício de uma das individualidades dos pais ou uma combinação delas- diz o médico—mas depois de analisar seu raio-x, eu não acha que isso vá acontecer... Vejam bem, quando os superpoderes começaram a aparecer, várias pesquisas começaram a ser conduzidas e diversos médico perceberam uma correlação entre os ossos presentes no pé de alguém e sua possibilidade de desenvolver uma Individualidade. Pessoas com poderes apresentam apenas uma junta em seus mindinhos, seus corpos evoluíram para uma versão mais direta do corpo humano. Você pode ver aqui que Peter apresenta as duas juntas em seus mindinhos, assim como mais ou menos 20% da população mundial nos dias de hoje—o médico diz apontando para o raio-x dos pés do menino—baseado na pesquisa existente atualmente, estou seguro em dizer que seu sobrinho provavelmente não desenvolverá uma individualidade

De volta a casa, o pequeno Peter ainda se encontrava em seu quarto, reassitindo o vídeo do Homem-de-Ferro; seus tios estavam parados na porta, tristes por terem dado esperanças ao garoto de se tornar um herói e o mesmo tendo seus sonhos esmagados...

—Vocês viram isso tia May? tio Bem?—o mesmo pergunta fraco sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador—ele está sempre sorrindo por detrás da máscara, não importa o quão ruim a situação está...mesmo quando a situação parece impossível, ele nunca desiste...—o mesmo então se vira para seus tios na cadeira, seus olhos e rosto, encharcados de lágrimas, seu nariz escorrendo e seu óculos embaçado. Mesmo assim, ele apresentava um fraco sorriso, tremia, e apontava para o vídeo—Vocês acham...que eu posso ser um herói também?

—Oh, Peter... — sua tia se aproxima do sobrinho com lágrimas nos olhos e a garganta fechada, a mesma abraça o menino, e começa a chorar também; seu tio logo se junta, abraçando ambos e passando a mão carinhosamente nos fios castanhos do menino— eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes...

—Me desculpa Peter... — seu tio diz fracamente, acreditando que toda aquela situação era culpa sua

“Tia May, tio Ben...não era isso que eu precisava que vocês me dissessem...vocês não viam, meu mundo estava se desfazendo...só havia uma coisa que eu queria ouvir...”

“Eu tomei uma decisão naquele dia...Não importava o que os outros diriam, eu tenho que acreditar em mim mesmo, e eu continuarei sorrindo, assim como ele!”

O garoto pensa determinado enquanto começava a andar para dentro do túnel que era atalho para a casa de seus tios, com seu livro em mãos, ele o coloca junto ao peito e começa a andar, forçando um sorriso galã assim como o do Homem -de-Ferro. Porém, de repente, ele ouviu uma movimentação vinda do bueiro do túnel, se virando para trás para ver o que era, o garoto trava de horror.  
Saindo do esgoto pelo bueiro, uma gosma vermelha e preta começa a tomar uma forma humanoide; dois imensos olhos vermelhos e uma bocarra com diversos dentes pontiagudos e uma língua enorme e horrenda, braços com garras afiadas se destacavam da forma amorfa, enquanto ele se levantava do bueiro;  
—Óra óra óra, se você não vai ser um hospedeiro perfeito para me esconder da polícia e dos heróis... — o vilão Carnificina diz encarando o paralisado menino em sua gente enquanto lambia os lábios  
E em um movimento rápido, ele pula na direção do garoto, atacando-o, tentando infectá-lo, ele se prende no peito do garoto e começa a subir em direção a suas vias respiratórias. O pobre Peter, assustado, começa a se debater e a tentar arrancar aquela gosma demoníaca de seu corpo, até que ele chega em seu nariz e boca;  
—Desista garoto, você só vai fazer as coisas demorarem mais...  
Peter perde a capacidade de respirar, o ar não entra mais em seus pulmões e seus olhos começam a se encher de lágrimas. Seu peito começa a arder e seu coração começa a bater mais lentamente enquanto seu cérebro começava a se desligar...

“Será que vou morrer?...”

...até que ele distingue movimento do outro lado do túnel

—Então é aqui que você veio se esconder não é mesmo Carne-louca? — o heróis armadurado diz para o vilão, que se assusta pela aparição do mesmo— agora vamos lá, solta o garoto!— o herói diz tentando soar um pouco mais sério

—Nunca!

—Então depois não vem chorar dizendo que eu não avisei... — com isso, do antebraço estendido do herói sai uma pequeno aparelho brilhando azul e com uma espécie de antena na ponta; o mecanismo carrega energia por poucos segundos até disparar uma concentrada onda sonora na direção do vilão e de Peter. Carnificina tenta estender um de seus braços para tentar atacar o herói, mas é inútil

—NÃOOOOOOoooo... — com tal força e sua fraqueza aos sons, carnificina é quase que desintegrado pela força exercida e se solta do garoto. Peter então consegue respirar novamente, mas seu cérebro está quase desligando, mas então, ele percebe a silhueta vermelha de seu salvador antes de perder completamente a consciência...

—Ei, garoto, garoto, vamos lá, não precisa me dar trabalho, eu te dou $100 se acordar agora... — Peter abre os olhos e se depara com um rosto bastante peculiar ao abrir os olhos; ou melhor, uma máscara metálica vermelha e dourada

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! — o menino grita assustado se afastando de seu herói

—Olha só, e não é que deu certo? Vocês jovens estão muito materialistas esses dias— ele diz em tom de deboche— mas tudo bem, o importante é que você acordou, por um momento pensei ter te perdido, fique tranquilo que não identifiquei nenhum resquício do Carnificina em você

—...—Peter não sabia o que dizer, na sua frente e encontrava seu super-herói predileto, o n°1...

—Mas está tudo bem agora, consegui capturar o Carnificina nessa câmara de contenção a vácuo— diz o herói mostrando ao garoto o recipiente de vidro com alicerces metálicos e com uma particular gosma vermelha que se debatia lá dentro

—O meu Deus, eu preciso do seu autógrafo, eu devo ter um papel em algum lugar por aqui e... ouch! — o menino sente uma pontada em sua nuca e por reflexo bate com sua mão no local sentindo algo ser pressionado e cair nas suas costas, um mosquito talvez—...ah, naquele caderno! — ele diz apontando para seu caderno de anotações que largara quando fora atacado, rapidamente o pegando e virando na página já aberta, ele se depara com uma assinatura em vermelho “T. Stark” — AH! Você já assinou!

—Se manter isso por perto por bastante tempo vai poder faturar uma grana—o herói diz enquanto acopla a câmara na parte lateral da armadura- vi um cara vendendo na internet esses dias por $500

—Obrigado! Muito obrigado! Isso será guardado com muito carinho, virara uma relíquia de família por gerações, peça central da mesa de centro da sala!!! — ele diz agradecendo rapidamente com muita agitação na voz

—Fica na paz garoto! Agora eu tenho que levar esse malandrão por quartel para prendermos ele de vez— o herói diz virando de costas— até mais! E vê se não entra em confusão.

—Pera aí, você já vai embora? — o garoto pergunta com uma pontada de decepção na voz

—Claro que sim, lutar contra o tempo é uma das outras coisas que nós, heróis profissionais fazemos— diz o mesmo preparando seus propulsores e checando os dados da armadura— além de beijar bebês e lutar contra vilões. Sabe como é né? Terças-feiras...  
Mas Peter não podia deixá-lo ir embora, havia ainda tantas perguntas sem respostas que ele queria fazer, e por causa disso, em uma ação quase suicida, ele pula na direção do herói...  
—Bom te conhecer garoto... —Tony diz e dispara em direção aos céus em alta velocidade, mas ele rapidamente percebe uma diminuição na velocidade por conta do aumento de peso, mas o recipiente com o Carnificina não pesava tanto... —Sexta-feira, por acaso houve diminuição na eficiência da armadura?

— ‘Não senhor’— responde a inteligência artificial

—Então por que estamos mais lentos?

— ‘Por causa do nosso passageiro; Peter Parker, 14 anos, Individualidade; S...’

—Como assim passageiro!? — ele reclama e olha para sua perna direita, na qual o garoto Parker se encontrava, agarrando na armadura e gritando a plenos pulmões— garoto você é insano!? Eu adoro meus fãs, mas isso é demais! Solta!

—AH!!! EU TO VOANDO!!! SE EU SOLTAR EU VOU CAIR!!! — ele grita assustado— EU TENHO PERGUNTAS PRA FAZER!!! VOCÊ É MEU ÍDOLO!!! POR FAVOR!!!

—Ah, ok, ok, você tem um bom ponto, melhor pousarmos! — O herói diz caindo a ficha da altura e começando a procurar um prédio vazio para pousar; ele então percebe que sua respiração ficou um pouco desregulada, e os níveis de energia da armadura estavam caindo—...droga...  
Enquanto ambos voavam pela cidade, uma pequena aranha se encolhia no chão...pronta para dar seu último suspiro e descansar, sem mais laboratórios, nem estudos, nem cruzamentos forçados... pelo mens ela conseguira picar o menino

Eles então pousam no terraço de um prédio comercial que estava vazio por conta do fim do expediente, o garoto estava abaixado com as mãos nos joelhos, se sentindo tonto e enjoado  
—Eu vi a vida passar pelos meus olhos... — ele diz sentindo sua boca seca e seu estômago embrulhado

—Beleza garoto, foi divertido; você deu sua volta, conseguiu seu autógrafo, mas agora eu tenho que ir— o herói diz se encaminhando para a borda do prédio com o intuito de alçar voo- nos vemos por aí!

—Espera, ainda não! Me dê um segundo...

—Meu segundo é muito caro garoto, e infelizmente eu estou sem nenhum 

—Mas eu preciso saber!

“Foi mal garoto, não vai acontecer...

Me desculpa Peter...

Oh Peter...eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes...

O indefeso Peter! Essa escola já é uma droga, você quer realmente envergonhá-la ainda mais falhando miseravelmente!?”

—Às vezes eu penso que sou mesmo um fracasso... como se não houvesse esperança para mim..., mas, mesmo assim, eu não vou desistir, nunca!... — Ele diz mais para si mesmo, se relembrando de tudo que ele acreditava, e tomando coragem, ele diz; — é possível eu me tornar um herói mesmo sem eu ter uma individualidade? Eu sou uma criança normal sem poderes, teria como eu ter esperança em ser alguém igual a você!?

“Conhecer o Homem-de-Ferro foi um sonho que virou realidade, um verdadeiro milagre. Na minha frente estava o herói que eu idealizava pela maior parte da minha vida, eu não percebi no momento que as palavras que ele dissera a seguir, mudariam minha vida para sempre...”

¬—Mas... — Homem de Ferro quebra o silêncio— você TEM uma individualidade...

—O QUE!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda sexta-feira sairá o novo capítulo


	2. 01x02 O Necessário Para Ser um Herói

—Mas…— o Homem de Ferro quebra o silêncio- você TEM uma individualidade

—O QUE!?!?!?!?

Só podia ser brincadeira, uma piada de mal gosto; Peter nem se quer se movia, esperando por qualquer movimentação do herói em sua frente que indicasse a pegadinha ao qual estava caindo... mas nada aconteceu. O corpo estático do herói número 1 indicava uma de duas possibilidades; a máscara escondia bem suas verdadeiras impressões, ou… ele estava falando a verdade; de algum modo, ele havia chamado poderes...

—M-ma-mas...como? — o garoto pergunta baixo, mais para si mesmo, como se esperasse acordar de um sonho; ele olha para suas mãos enquanto as mexe, não sentia nada de diferente…

—Você disse que era um garoto normal…— o Herói começa a responder a pergunta— mas meus sensores scanearam em você uma liberação de energia muito anormal para alguém "sem poderes"— ele diz fazendo aspas com os dedos como se achasse que o próprio garoto estivesse zoando com a sua cara

—M-mas isso não é possível! — o garoto diz, supondo que aquilo era verdade— e-eu nunca indiquei nada, os médicos sempre disseram que não havia jeito, e-eu...eu até tenho duas juntas no mindinho!- ele diz levantando sua perna, ainda com os sapatos, como se mostrasse ao heróis seu ponto, já que pelas suas pesquisas; o mesmo tinha raio-x nno viso do capacete  
O herói para por um momento, encarando na direção do pé levantado do menino, confirmando a suposição do garoto, ele observava seu esqueleto…

—Bem, isso é verdade... — o herói fala voltando sua atenção ao rosto do rapaz— e daí? Não sou médico, isso deveria significar alguma coisa?

—B-bem, existem estudos que mostram u-uma correlação entre as juntas do mindinho e a probab…— o garoto começa a recitar as informações que vinham assombrando sua vida pelos últimos dez anos, até ser interrompido por Tony

—Ok, ok... já entendi— o herói diz levantando os braços em rendição, ansioso para que o garoto ficasse quieto— olha garoto, posso não ser um médico com PHD em estudos de individualidades, mas uma coisa eu sei; essa energia que você tá liberado não é normal!

—Mas como você sabe disso!? — o garoto pergunta tendo a cabeça cheia de dúvidas; ele então tinha uma Individualidade? Mas qual era? O que ele poderia fazer? Ele poderia se tornar um herói agora?

—Por que essa energia é a mesma que eu…!— o herói para, por um momento parecia estar irritado com o garoto, mas algo então lhe vem à mente—...que eu produzo…— ele diz quase num sussurro, fazendo Peter não ouvir o que dissera

A armadura então começa a tremer levemente; os olhos da armadura, que normalmente lançam uma luz azul clara, começam a piscar vermelho; o herói então começa a olhar para a armadura, que começa a se desmontar, voltando a serem os microrrobos separados que eram antes…

—Não... não...agora não...droga! — o herói reclama assustado, enquanto vai girando tentando ver o que acontece, até que ele está de costas pro garoto e com toda a armadura recolhida…

—Homem de Ferro?... — Peter pergunta um pouco assustado; o que havia acontecido?...

O herói começa a se virar lentamente na direção do garoto, mas aquele que estava em sua frente não era, não PODIA ser o Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro. O homem em sua frente era muito mais magro; o Homem de Ferro não se apoiava em seus próprios músculos para atuar como herói, mas mesmo assim eram famosas suas postagens nas redes sociais em academias fazendo exercício, pelo menos, então se lembra o garoto; ERAM… suas costelas eram visíveis por meio de sua camiseta, seu rosto estava mais esquelético, sua pele mais pálida, seus cabelos bagunçados, suas mãos ossudas; e em seu peito, um cilindro tecnológico emitindo uma luz azul pulsante podia ser visto, como se estivesse preso na caixa torácica do mesmo.  
Aquele homem era uma cópia barata do Tony Stark, e mesmo assim, ele força um sorriso e abre suas mãos, balançando os dedos ossudos como se surpreendesse alguém em uma festa de aniversário…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! — Peter grita se assustando com a visão do homem em sua frente

—Olha garoto, isso foi um pouco rude…— o homem diz se levantando e colocando os óculos que caíram no chão 

—Q-q-quem é você!? Você não é o Homem de Ferro! É uma farsa! Mas ele estava aqui agora mesmo...aonde ele pode ter ido?... —- o garoto duvida e começa a olhar para os lados como se procurasse o Homem de Ferro, que havia lhe deixado com um dublê qualquer

—Ei! Ei! — o homem magrelo chama a atenção do menino batendo palmas— eu SOU o Homem de Ferro! — o mesmo termina apontando para si mesmo

—M-mas então por que você está tão…— Peter tenta encontrar a palavra ideal; caído? Feio? Horroroso? Deplorável? Vencido? —...magro?

—Ah... — o herói suspira cansado— vamos lá, todas querem um contexto, você provavelmente não vai ficar quieto se eu não contar mesmo… mas não posta isso na internet nem em sonho!... —ele diz se encaminhando para a cerca de segurança do prédio e se sentando com as costas encostadas nela; ele então levanta a camisa e a cena presente ali assusta ainda mais o pobre garoto; em seu peito, assim como previsto pelo garoto, se encontrava encaixado no meio das costelas um cilindro metálico, com o que parecia ser um mini reator; mas o pior não era isso, eram as linhas cinzentas que saiam do local e se espalhavam pelo peito pálido e esquelético do homem, como veias de uma cadáver por baixo de sua pele, mas as mesmas seguiam um padrão quase como linhas de um circuito…

"Na verdade garoto, eu não tenho uma Individualidade, não tenho poderes, ou pelo menos, não tinha. Isso aqui no meu peito é um reator Arc; uma célula multi-isótopo de rádio-decadência que se alimenta de um tipo de energia de um elemento químico que eu mesmo criei; ele é agora parte de mim e me faz ser o Homem de Ferro… Pelo menos, fazia. Com a melhoria das armaduras era necessário cada vez mais energia, o que não era em si um problema, até que em uma luta contra um vilão a uns dois anos atrás...ele utilizou alguma coisa, um veneno, um vírus, uma tecnologia, eu não sei exatamente! Mas de uma coisa eu sei; ele corrompeu meu reator, o tornou nocivo para mim, o infectou e agora está me envenenado, pouco a pouco. O uso da armadura só acelera esse processo, por isso só posso utilizá-la por umas três horas por dia, para que os efeitos não me matem…"

—Dois anos…— o garoto Parker começou a raciocinar—...foi sua luta contra o Dr. Destino!

—Parece que alguém fez a lição de casa…— o herói brinca mas sem demonstrar um pingo de humor— é, ele desligou meu coração e danificou severamente meus pulmões, por isso eu também preciso do reator para viver; mesmo que isso esteja me matando…

—Mas...como isso acontece? — pergunta Peter curioso em saber mais

—'Mas' parece estar sendo sua palavra favorita hoje, né não? — o herói diz de um jeito sarcástico— Com o envenenamento do jeito que está, levariam algumas décadas para me matar por inteiro; haveriam jeitos de diminuir a infecção; remédios, quimioterapia... mas não enquanto continua a usar a armadura…

—Então ser um herói…— começa Peter

—...é o que está me matando... — completa a frase—isso…

—Mas e as outras armaduras? Elas precisam de muito menos energia! Você poderia usar a Mark22, a economia de energia para transporte compacto, ou a 17, é um pouco mais lenta, mas mesmo assim... —lembra o garoto do capítulo de anotações das armaduras utilizadas pelo herói no passado

—Eu não posso...se eu começar a usar uma armadura mais fraca, os vilões vão saber que algo está errado, que estou acovardando!— o herói diz já perdendo a paciência e ficando de pé— eu tenho tenho que me manter no meu auge! Por que é isso que os heróis fazem para manterem o símbolo da paz de pé!

Peter fica estático; igualmente chocado e maravilhado. Chocado por todas as informações que pode ter acesso nesse momento, que viraram seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Mas também maravilhado, por ver seu herói predileto arriscando sua vida ao máximo para manter a paz, para continuar lutando…um verdadeiro herói...mas a que preço?...

—E é aí que toda a sua situação entra— o herói diz se encaminhando para perto do garoto— meus últimos recursos foram focados em tentar encontrar uma maneira de transferir essa energia para um ser vivo, outra pessoa, para que ela pudesse seguir meu legado sem a necessidade de um reator no peito…

"Obviamente eu não estou fazendo experimentos em humanos, por isso estamos ainda testando em animais dos mais diversos; aves, mamíferos, répteis, artrópodes… mas nenhum está mostrando grande resultado; nenhum consegue absorver e utilizar a energia, tudo o que ela, no máximo, chega a fazer é melhorar o desempenho físico dos animais; peixes irradiados nadam mais rápido, mamíferos irradiados são mais fortes, répteis ficam mais resistentes...e no seu sangue, juntamente com a energia do reator, foram também identificados pedaços do DNA da cobaia AR01987; uma aranha, a cobaia mais promissora no caso…"

Peter então se lembra da pontada que sentirá em sua nuca, quando acordava do desmaio...rapidamente passando a mão no lugar picado, sentindo a área mais sensível e inchada, e sentindo algo grudento perto da picada; pegando o que parecia ser um fio de cabelo coberto de cola e o tirando da ferida, vendo o que parecia ser uma espécie de fio bastante maleável e grudento, assim como uma teia. Quando percebe, Homem de Ferro está na sua frente, lhe encarando fundo nos olhos por trás dos óculos High-tech, e com a mão ossudas estendida segurando um cartão de informações; Peter o pega e vê que é um cartão comercial das indústrias Stark.

—Me ligue para marcarmos uma consulta…— Peter não podia acreditar, havia ganhado poderes e segurava agora o telefone do herói número 1, ele não podia acreditar na sua sort…—Fique tranquilo, tenho os melhores médicos...e vamos fazer o máximo possível para tirarmos qualquer resquício da aranha e da energia de você o quanto antes, e você poderá voltar a sua vida pacata.. — o herói diz passando por Peter, rapidamente batendo em seu ombro com a mão ossuda, como se estivesse dizendo algo que aliviaria o garoto e indo em direção as escadas;

—Como assim tirar isso de mim…? — o garoto pergunta para o homem que já estava com a mão na maçaneta

—Você por acaso não ouviu o que eu disse!? — o herói pergunta um pouco nervoso— não testamos isso em humanos! Sabe o quão perigoso pode ser!? Você acaba de ser picado por uma aranha que passou os últimos meses sob o mesmo tipo de radiação que eu uso pra voar e derreter metal! E que agora mudou o seu DNA!

—Mas desse jeito eu vou voltar a não ter uma Individualidade…—o garoto retruca—...eu não poderei me tornar um herói...

—Desculpa garoto, mas às vezes a vida decide que você não vai virar um herói, e esse certamente não é o jeito certo de se tornar um…—Tony diz abrindo a porta que ia em direção das escadas—... Mas você ainda pode virar um policial, sei que eles são zoados por acharem que eles só prendem os vilões que os heróis capturam...mas continua sendo uma profissão digna…eu acho... — o mesmo diz e se vira para descer as escadas e sair do prédio

Peter simplesmente fica parado no mesmo lugar, não sabendo o que dizer, o que fazer; uma montanha russa de emoção acabará de lhe atropelar. Quase morrerá, conheceu seu ídolo e o maior herói da atualidade, descobriu que receberá uma individualidade da maneira mais improvável possível, e agora descobrirá que vai precisar retirá-la, junto com seu ídolo lhe dizendo que ele não poderia ser um herói…  
Ele olha para as coisas em suas mãos, o caderno amassado e ainda úmido, aberto na página que continha a assinatura do herói. E em sua outra mão, o cartão comercial de Tony Stark das Indústrias Stark…  
Um contraste...de um lado; a esperança de ser um herói...todo o estudo e dedicação, as horas gastas, os fins de semana perdidos, desperdiçados em anotações e estudos para que pudesse os utilizar como herói. Tudo isso junto com a assinatura, a marca do homem que motivava sua paixão; o homem que lhe inspirava, o mesmo que tornará possível a possibilidade dele adquirir uma Individualidade, mesmo não sendo sua intenção inicial…  
E em sua outra mão, o cartão que tanto indicava ainda mais o homem que ele queria ser um dia, o contato empresarial de Anthony Stark, mas que era também sua tristeza, a confirmação que tudo isso seria deixado no passado... esquecido, apagado…  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tony realmente tinha que começar a fazer pesquisas prévias dos prédios que pretendia pousar; principalmente quando sua armadura estava perto de descarregar… 30 andares, ele não tinha mais idade pra isso…

—Ok 'Sexta-Feira', terminou a soneca! — o mesmo diz clicando em seus óculos que ativa as lentes holográfica que lhe mostram diversas informações sobre o dia e o seu arredor

—"Boa tarde Sr. Stark, em que posso ser útil?" — pergunta a inteligência artificial

—Me chama um táxi, preciso chegar no QG dos Vingadores pra mandar Carnificina pra prisão e…— o mesmo diz indo checar em sua cintura; o local em que a câmara com o simbionte deveria estar depois da armadura ser recolhida, mas ele não encontra nada ali—...'Sexta-Feira', cadê a câmara!?

—"Foi removida da armadura nas coordenadas; 40,7950875N e -73,94…"

—Como assim "removida da armadura"!? Por que de isso!? — pergunta o herói indignado

—"Por conta do passageiro; Peter Parker, necessitávamos de uma remoção de peso para não termos que gastar mais energia com uma propulsão futura; e o passageiro foi escolhido por ser um civil sem histórico criminal"— a inteligência lhe responde de uma forma completamente neutra e racional

—Deus…— Tony diz encostando a testa na parede e fechando seu punho enquanto batia levemente na parede

—"Perdão Sr. Stark, por acaso devo desativar a economia de energia e trocar a prioridade da armadura de indivíduos sem histórico criminal para indivíduos com?”

—Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! — o mesmo diz assustado com medo de concordar e esquecer dessas configurações— só precisamos encontrar a câmara, ela é resistente o suficiente agora aguentar uma queda, mas não muito mais que isso...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.   
Em um beco escuro e relativamente afastado da movimentação urbana, um recipiente de alta tecnologia que continha um psicopata alienígena havia caído; a estrutura de ferro havia suportado bem o impacto da queda, porém, o vidro rachara. Não havia quebrado completamente ainda, e a gosma vermelha continuava presa ali dentro, ciente da agora fragilidade de seu cativeiro. O vilão tentava de qualquer jeito arrebentá-lo, mas sua constituição atual não lhe ajudava; sem um hospedeiro, sua forma não se mostrava muito forte, além de que estava morrendo por conta da atmosfera, precisava de um hospedeiro logo…  
Sem saber, sua liberdade se encontrava a poucos metros de distância; três garotos estavam sentados conversando perto de algumas caçambas de lixo, e agora haviam acabado de se levantar e estavam indo na direção de Carnificina…

—Aquilo foi tenso…—comentou um dos garotos para os outros dois; mais especificamente para o moreno que ia na frente— você e o Parker não eram amigos quando crianças?

—É, você foi meio duro com ele hoje- concordou o outro

—...— o mesmo demorou um pouco a responder, tendi lembranças invadindo a sua mente por meros segundos— a culpa foi dele de ter se metido no meu caminho— o mesmo diz chutando a primeira coisa que vê na frente; um objeto de metal e vidro, que bate na parede e o vídeo estilhaça por já estar quebrado, liberando o que estava preso lá dentro…

—Você não deveria perder seu tempo com ele…

"—... é só que, eu queria ser um herói desde que eu era pequeno. Eu posso não ter uma individualidade, mas eu ainda posso dar o meu melhor, não?..."

—Hunf…- grunhe Flash irritado se lembrando das palavras do garoto— alguém tem que ensinar aquele nerd inútil como o mundo realmente funciona! — o mesmo diz ativando sua individualidade, novamente cobrindo seu braço com a gosma negra e esmagando a lata do refrigerante que tomava, sem qualquer esforço— eu odeio quando ele fala sobre heróis!

—Hehehehe— ambos os capangas riem pelo jeito de Flash

—Ei, eu tive uma ideia! — comenta um dos garotos— deveríamos ir ao fliperama, te distrair, tirar sua mente disso sabe?

—Tanto faz... — responde Flash

—Ou poderíamos ir escondidos até o bar perto da estação— comenta o outro com intenções num pouco diferentes— pegar umas gatinhas…

—Isso sim é que é uma boa ideia— comenta o outro como se esquecesse do fliperama

-Idiotas! Se formos pegos, não tem chance da MA me deixar entrar! — ele diz irritado com a atitude dos colegas, não irritado com a ideia, mas como aquilo poderia afetar seu futuro como herói

—Ei, o que é aquilo!? — ambos os garotos dizem ao mesmo tempo aí enxergarem algo se movendo atrás de Flash, ambos apontando para a coisa que crescia diante de seus olhos  
O mesmo se vira, pensando ser algum tipo de pegadinha idiota que os panacas pensavam que ele irá cair; mas estava errado, crescendo atrás de si estava uma criatura amorfa, como uma geleca vermelha e zangada, muito parecida com sua própria individualidade; a mesma cresce até ficar maior que os garotos, mostrando grandes olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos em uma bocarra deformada;

—Perfeito, adoro hospedeiros jovens e com tanto poder!!! — a criatura diz encarando o menino Flash em sua frente, que permanecia estático…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Saindo do prédio, Tony rapidamente pega seu celular, se conectando ao seu satélite particular, tenta rastrear câmaras de segurança próximas das coordenadas em que havia deixado a câmara cair; já que a mesma previnia que a maioria dos tipos de radiação saísse, impedindo a localização de qualquer fonte de energia liberada pelo simbionte, e não era como se o mesmo liberasse qualquer coisa…mas tudo isso se mostrou não mais necessário quando um tremor pode ser sentido no chão, chacoalhando as construções e objetos. Rapidamente detectando de onde viera o tal tremor, Tony pode identificar uma proximidade com as coordenadas, e analisando uma câmara de trânsito próxima, pode identificar um beco que se localizava a poucas quadras de distância…mas o que fez tremer foi o que virá; Carnificina, solto, insano, mas ele parecia muito maior do que deveria e com um refém, um menino, talvez ele estivesse usando a individualidade do mesmo pra causar os tremores

—'Sexta-Feira' preciso da rota a pé mais próxima para a rua…— mas antes que ele pudesse terminar seu comando, ele observa uma enorme nuvem de fumaça negra subindo aos céus...ele havia iniciado um incêndio também…—... esqueça! — o mesmo diz começando a correr na direção do desastre

Do alto do mesmo prédio, um garoto permanecia no lugar, até cair no chão por conta de um tremor que fizera o prédio inteiro balançar, e rapidamente vendo no horizonte a ascenção de uma enorme nuvem de fumaça, indicando a provável ação de um vilão;

—Um vilão! Imagino qual herói que irá aparecer e…— ele começa a correr na direção das escadas, por um segundo animado para ver heróis em ação e fazer anotações sobre suas Individualidades...mas a dura realidade dos recentes eventos lhe voltam a mente como um atropelamento, e ele para.

"—Desculpa garoto, mas às vezes a vida decide que você não vai virar um herói, e esse certamente não é o jeito certo de se tornar um…"

As palavras do Homem de Ferro voltam a martelar sua mente, fazendo-o afundar na verdade que ele nunca quis admitir para si mesmo…  
O garoto fecha os olhos e suspira, agora se encaminhando para as escadas lentamente, sem pressa ou animação nenhuma, só querendo chegar em casa...e talvez mandar um e-mail para o Sr. Connors lhe perguntando onde fizera o ensino médio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Caos. Essa era a única palavra que descrevia o ambiente daquele, a poucos momentos, pacato distrito comercial; pessoas corriam e gritavam assustadas, um incêndio se iniciará e agora engolfava várias lojas e prédios próximos. Alguns heróis já haviam chego, entre eles; Coisa, Falcão e Rocket encaravam o vilão. Carnificina já era bastante conhecido, mas não daquele modo, ele parecia maior, e estava definitivamente mais forte

—Ele com certeza não era desse tamanho da última vez- comentou Coisa

—Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido…— diz Falcão, observando o vilão por meio de Asa Vermelha, seu falcão, companheiro de aventuras, utilizando uma câmera equipada no mesmo, tentando achar uma abertura

—Eu não ligo pro tamanho dele!!! — Rocket diz já engatilhando sua arma, fazendo-a aumentar o tamanho do cano de disparo, preparado para atirar— ele vai explodir do mesmo jeito!!!

—Espera!!! — Falcão lhe adverte antes que o mesmo puxe o gatilho—...ele tem um refém!

No mesmo momento, foi possível notar a presença do refém; um garoto de cabelos escuros saí de dentro do Carnificina, ainda sendo segurado pelo mesmo. O garoto tentava se soltar, gritando e forçando seu caminho para fora; ele tenta utilizar sua individualidade, aumentando o tamanho de seus braços e com isso sua força, crescendo garras e espinhos nas costas...mas nada parecia funcionar...o vilão era perfurado, mas rapidamente se regenerando, como se estivesse absorvendo o poder do garoto…

—COMO VOCÊ OUSA POR UMA CRIANÇA EM PERIGO!?!?! — grita Coisa agora correndo em direção do vilão

O herói pedregoso corre alguns metros, deixando seus colegas para trás; até que ele salta, caindo com o punho estendido na direção do vilão; seu ataque, tão destrutivo em outras ocasiões, que já abalada os vilões mais fortes, não causará nenhum efeito quando entrou em contato com o simbionte. Seu punho foi quase como sugado para dentro do vilão e ficará preso…

—Mas que droga é essa?- o mesmo se pergunta vendo a composição do vilão, ele era mais sólido antes— parece que é só gosma…

Antes que o mesmo pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa; seja atacar de outro modo ou se soltar, o vilão forma uma enorme mão vermelha e preta com garras, como uma versão maior e maligna da que o garoto criará a pouco, e a bate com toda a força no herói, fazendo o mesmo voar para trás e bater as costas em uma garagem de ferro

—Coisa! — Falcão grita preocupado com o amigo, e por causa disso escapa por pouco de outro ataque do vilão, voando para cima, desviando por poucos centímetros e outra garra que fora projetada em sua direção

—Isso! Não se aproximem! — o vilão exige ao observar o nível do seu poder ao enfrentar os heróis profissionais- afastem-se, se não vou ter que matar o garoto…

Do meio do vilão, o jovem Eugene ligava com tudo o que tinha, tentando escapar do agarrão do vilão grudento; o mesmo consegue soltar parte de seu rosto do meio do emaranhado de gosma vermelha e negra, a segunda advinda de sua própria individualidade que estava sendo usada pelo vilão…

—AHHHH!!! ME SOLTA!!!- o garoto diz utilizando seu poder para cobrir seus braços com a gosma negra, os aumentando, e tentando esticá-los para desgrudar do vilão— VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER SAÍDO DO BURACO DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO!!!

Infelizmente, o que Flash não sabia, era que sua Individualidade e a do psicopata eram muito parecidas, porém o vilão tinha muito mais controle e utilizava uma técnica ainda desconhecida pelo menino; a absorção, por isso Carnificina não parceria se abalar, ele absorvia o poder do garoto, ao estar conectado com o mesmo, em vez de se machucar com as investidas do garoto, o mesmo só ficava maior e mais forte…

—HAHAHA, menino tolo! Com seu poder, vou ser forte o suficiente para enfrentar um Homem de Ferro com um soco só!!!  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Um pouco afastado, mas ainda observando toda a ação, estava o público; sendo afastados pela polícia que auxiliava os heróis;

—É o Carnificina, ele está muito mais forte que antes…— comenta um dos pedestres espectadores para outra pessoa ao seu lado

—Olhem, é ele! — uma mulher na multidão se enche de esperança ao observar o herói chegando a distância— é o novo Homem Formiga!!! Ele vai parar o vilão!!!

E realmente, a uma certa distância, o novo herdeiro do manto de Homem Formiga se aproximava, indo em direção ao conflito prestar socorro, mas ele para a uma pequena distância do conflito, observando sua fraqueza em sua frente…

—Uma via de mão simples! — ele diz tentando encaixar o pé na rua e o corpo entre dois prédios— preciso de pelo menos faixa dupla para passar por aqui! — o mesmo diz vendo que seria inútil naquele momento

Os dois garotos capangas de Flash continuavam no mesmo lugar, tremendo, olhando em volta só para ver caos, confusão e destruição, um pedaço de prédio caindo seria o rim deles...se não fosse por um herói arvoroso, enrolando seu braço ao redor dos garotos, os levantado do chão e os puxando para um local seguro

—Eu sou Groot! — ele diz enquanto ajuda mais pessoas a saírem dos prédios mais próximos- Eu sou Groot!

—Não olhe para mim— o Sr. Fantástico que também participava da ação responde, como se tivesse entendido o que Groot falara— estou com minha mãos cheias…-—diz esticando os braços para prender as bases de alguns postes ou outras estruturas, amarrando seu próprio corpo para que não se movessem— onde está o resgate? Como vocês estão por aí!? — pergunta se referindo aos outros heróis

—Não dá pra bater, o corpo dele está muito fluido sem um hospedeiro…— Coisa diz analisando o vilão— além do mais, ele parece estar usando a Individualidade daquele garoto para causar todos esses tremores e estragos, nós temos de tirá-lo dali de algum modo…

—Cuidado! — Falcão avisa o companheiro e ambos desviam por pouco da mão esmagadora do vilão que vinha na direção de ambos

—Nenhum de nós tem a Individualidade necessária para lidar com ele dessa forma…— Rocket diz um pouco mais afastado analisando o vilão por seu visor holográfica portátil

—Vamos ter que então só minimizar os danos até que alguém com a Individualidade correta apareça…— responde Falcão a alguns metros do chão observando o vilão, que simplesmente encarava os heróis, aguardando o momento certo para o próximo bote

"Desculpa garoto, você vai ter que aguentar mais um pouco…" pensa o Coisa com pena do garoto que passava por tudo aquilo— Droga! Se eu tivesse mais poder, conseguiria mandar esse bicho pra longe!  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
De volta com a multidão retida pela polícia; um Tony cansado e ofegante chega até a multidão, mantendo os óculos no rosto e o capuz do casaco na cabeça para que não fosse reconhecido. Ele para, encostando no poste mais próximo por conta da corrida que tiveram que fazer, já que nenhum táxi estava disponível no momento… ele para por um momento, recuperando o fôlego, ele então levanta a cabeça e observa a cena; ele não imaginava que as coisas poderiam piorar tanto…

—'Sexta-Feira', análise…— o herói diz fraco, desejando que aquela situação não piorasse

—"O indivíduo V0492 parece estar bastante estável tendo em vista a falta de um hospedeiro; ele parece estar tirando energia do refém…"

—Refém, que refém? — o herói diz olhando para frente conseguindo ver melhor toda a situação...e ela acabará de piorar

—"Eugene Thompson, 14 anos, Individualidade; simbionte; Ele é capaz de secretar uma substância negra orgânica que se molda em seu corpo e podendo adquirir vários formatos; lhe dá também maior força, velocidade e capacidades de regeneração, muito parecido com a do próprio Carnificina, se permite dizer…"— inteligência artificial diz —" ele aparente estar tendo seu poder combinado com o de Carnificina, isso é o que parece Star lhe mantendo estável"

Estável não seria a palavra usada por Tony, vilão estava incontrolável; sua fluidez no formato simbionte e a força de quando se tem um hospedeiro juntos, isso certamente era uma, se não a pior, combinação possível. É claro que ele poderia ser desintegrado com o disruptor de ondas; se mostrará bastante funcional, mas como ele o usaria? Não podia chamar a atenção por estar sem armadura, isso quebraria a confiança que o público tinha nele; poderia vestir a armadura, mas isso era um risco de longo prazo. Sua única opção era contatar um dos heróis que sabiam de sua condição, desmontar o disruptor e o converter em um aparelho portátil e… ora! Quem ele achava que estava enganando? Levaria tempo demais, e não tinham esse tempo todo, uma vida estava em risco...tinha que ter outro jeito, sempre havia um... ele esperava pelo menos…  
Não acreditava que havia sido tão desligado aponto de não perceber que a câmara gvia caído; acabará perdendo muito tempo com aquela garoto, sabia que deveria ter ido embora antes e agora lá estava ele, inútil, encolhido em um canto, torcendo com todas as forças que alguém viesse…

"Eu sou patético…"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andando sem um rumo específico, Peter estava cabisbaixo, não prestando muita atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Folheava a as páginas de seu caderno, observando os esquemas e anotações dos mais diferentes heróis que já havia presenciado lutar; ao vivo ou pela a internet;

Groot…

"Ele nunca será um herói, melhor descobrir isso agora do que depois eu acho…"

O novo Homem Formiga…

Até a assinatura do Homem de Ferro;

"...às vezes a vida decide que você não vai virar um herói…"

—Você sabia…— o menino sussurra para sim mesmo, sentido as lágrimas se formando…- idiota! Não chore! Lá no fundo você sabia, sabia que não havia e jeito, e pensou o que? Que depois de ser picado por uma aranha radioativa você ia sair por aí balançando de prédio em prédio com uma teia? Derrotando vilões e ficando com a garota no final…? Você só estava ocultando a realidade, por isso que se esforçava tanto, tentando inutilmente provar alguma coisa…

Quando de repente, o garoto ouve um estrondo, vindo de algum lugar próximo de onde estava; ele se vira na direção do barulho, e percebe uma aglomeração de pessoas do outro lado da rua, na boca de um beco, talvez fosse ali de onde vieram os tremores...seus pés haviam lhe levado ali sem ter a intenção...ele então atravessa a rua

"Por que vim pra cá? Sei que minhas anotações são inúteis agora, de que adianta…"

As palavras morrem em sua mente e seus olhos se arregalam ao reconhecer o vilão que era a razão de todo aquele alvoroço, o mesmo que lê atacará a pouco mais de uma hora atrás; Carnificina…

"Espera, não pode ser...eu vi o Homem de Ferro lhe capturando, eu vi…" o menino então se recorda da câmara de contenção que Tony havia posto o psicopata; se lembrando também claramente de como ela não estava com ele quando aterrissaram no prédio, e é aí que lhe cai a ficha; "...se ele a deixou cair… é porque a culpa é toda minha…"

—Por que os heróis não estão fazendo nada? — pergunta um homem perto de Peter para outra pessoa da multidão

—Pelo visto eles encontraram alguém a altura—responde a pessoa perguntada—além do mais o vilão capturou uma criança, as coisas não estão parecendo nada boas para ele...

“Ele capturou alguém?” Peter se questiona, relembrando da sensação “Imagino a quanto tempo ele está lá...”

—Espera, eu tô confuso... — diz um rapaz do meio da multidão— esse não é o mesmo vilão que o Homem-de-Ferro estava perseguindo hoje de manhã?

—O que? O Homem-de-Ferro? Sério? Então cadê ele!? — pergunta outra pessoa abismada

—Bem, alguém consegue chamá-lo ou algo do gênero? — pergunta uma mulher

—Sério, por que ele não apareceu ainda pra ajudar esses heróis? — outro questiona

Do lado oposto da multidão que Peter, Tony, ao escutar todos esses comentários não pode fazer mais do que só se afundar mais em seus próprios pensamentos; o quanto as pessoas dependiam dele, e lá estava, sem poder fazer nada, inútil, fracassado; “patético...” pensou o mesmo  
Do mesmo modo, garoto moreno também se afogava em suas emoções; dor, sofrimento, tristeza, medo, tudo aquilo havia sido sua culpa, era o que pensava; “eu sou quem deveriam estar culpando...se eu não tivesse sido tão incisivo, tão petulante...ele gastou toda sua energia necessária para agir como herói comigo, falando comigo e me salvando também...”

“Eu sou inútil...” pensa Tony puxando ainda mais o capuz enquanto punha sua mão no reator, amaldiçoando-o...

“Ele não pode usar a armadura, e nenhum dos outros heróis tem individualidades capazes de enfrentar Carnificina...”

“Eu sou patético...”

“É tudo minha culpa...desculpa...eu sinto muito...Ajuda vai vir e vai salvar o dia, eu tenho certeza...” o garoto pensa sentindo o peso de suas ações recaírem sobre seus ombros, sentindo o peso de uma vida em seus braços, e mesmo assim, ele se agarra na pequena chama da esperança em seu coração, desesperado por não saber mais o que fazer...

“Eu...eu não sou um herói de verdade...” o mesmo peso recai sobre as costas de Tony, de que adiantava tudo aquilo no fim?

“Alguém, um herói de verdade virá...” O garoto tenta se justificar, agarrar essa esperança mais uma vez, até que ele houve o grunhido do refém, um grunhido...familiar; quando o mesmo vê, uma cabeleira escura era reconhecível no meio da gosma vermelha...a vítima lutava para sobreviver, até que ele abre os olhos...era Flash...o garoto que o atormentava...seu colega de classe e ex-amigo...seus olhos cinzentos encaravam Parker...como se suplicassem  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...me ajude...

O garoto não pensou duas vezes, nem se quer pensou, seu corpo se moveu sozinho; a mão que segurava o caderno foi aberta e o mesmo caiu, suas pernas se movimentaram sozinhas, ele passa rapidamente por entre a multidão; Tony arregala os olhos ao presenciar a cena, assim como os outros heróis; ninguém esperava por aquilo, e quando a consciência retornava a seu cérebro, ele já estava correndo em direção do vilão e Flash, correndo por meio dos destroços e dos pedaços de simbionte pelo caminho.

—NÃO SEU IDIOTA!!! — grita o Coisa para o garoto

—VOCÊ VAI ACABAR SE MATANDO!!! — grita Rocket logo atrás do primeiro herói

Mas Peter não ligava, na verdade, nem se quer ouvia, toda sua parte consciente e racional; que lhe diziam que aquilo era uma péssima ideia, haviam sido completamente desligados, tudo o que funcionavam eram s seus músculos como a engrenagem, e um sentimento interior como combustível, um sentimento que fazia correr mais rápido, se aproximando do vilão...

—Então é você de novo!? — reconhece o vilão

—Pa-parker? — Restavam poucos segundos da consciência de Flash, mas ele pode por um segundo distinguir quem se aproximava

“O que estou fazendo?” o moreno se pergunta recobrando um pouco da consciência “Por que estou correndo? E por que não consigo parar?”

—Agora sim você morre! — o vilão diz, prestes a enfincar suas garras no garoto que se aproximava

”O que eu faço?” ele agora se perguntava, já que não conseguia parar, tinha que improvisar uma estratégia “O que um herói faria?” o mesmo muda sua pergunta enquanto pensava nas coisas que era capaz de fazer. Sua mente então se volta para seu caderno de anotações, o mesmo que havia largado, mas não importava, ele tinha as anotações decoradas. Então ele se lembra, página 25, a página do herói arvoroso Groot; restrinja seu adversário. O garoto então em um rápido movimento, agarra sua mochila, abrindo o zíper rapidamente e a jogando no rosto do vilão, com o objetivo de restringir seu campo de visão

—Toma essa ! — o garoto grita ao arremessar a mochila amarela nos grandes olhos do vilão; o ataque em si não fora muito eficaz, mas sua lancheira do Homem-de-Ferro bateu com tudo no olho de Carnificina, que urrou e foi com a cabeça e o corpo um pouco para trás, absorvendo o impacto, e soltando por um momento a parte que impedia Flash de respirar, o mesmo puxa uma grande quantidade de ar e começa a tossir e respirar fundo— Flash! — o menino diz indo na direção de onde o colega estava e começando a tentar arrancar a gosma do mesmo, na tentativa de libertá-lo

—Mas que merda? — Flash diz ao recuperar os sentidos, vendo Peter tentar libertá-lo— Por que você tá aqui!?

—Eu não sei! — responde Parker ainda tentando arrancar a gosma que prendia Flash- Minhas pernas, elas só começaram a se mover! — ele tentava retirar a gosma, mas era inútil, a mesma se regenerava muito rápido...

“Eu não sei por que fiz o que fiz...” as vozes de seu passado então se misturavam; seus colegas lhe caçoando, sua própria voz quando criança cheia de expectativa e sonhos, seus tios lhe consolando, o médico lhe indicando a dura realidade, o Homem-de-Ferro, tanto lhe dizendo que ele não poderia ser um herói, junto com seu jeito de dizer que tinha tudo sobre controle naquele vídeo antigo; “...talvez tenha sido por causa do seu olhar...”

—Flash, eu não podia simplesmente ficar parado vendo você morrer... — o mesmo diz com o nariz e os olhos escorrendo enquanto encarava o garoto

—Já chega dessa palhaçada!!! — Carnificina se recompõe e vai na direção dos garotos, pronto para acabar com isso de uma vez por todas  
Mesmo tendo anunciado seu ataque, Peter não sabia de qual lado ele atacaria, mas algo dentro de si lhe alertou sobre o vilão a sua direita, se era sorte ou intuição, ele não sabia dizer, mas quando se virou, a cabeça de Carnificina vinha em sua direção; com a bocarra aberta, pronta para devorar a cabeça do garoto, e então, em um ato de pura defesa pessoa, ele estende os braços para proteger o rosto, porém algo mais acontece. Algo começa a crescer dentro de seu antebraço; algo que queria sair. O menino não via, mas um veio crescia dentro de seu braço, como uma serpente que se arrastava em uma linha reta na direção de seu punho. Quando de repente ele escapa; algo perfura o pulso do garoto de dentro para fora, o mesmo urra de dor, sangue se espalha, e uma linha, como um tiro de uma substância branca, sai da ferida; mas era algo sólido, uma linha, uma fibra...uma teia. A mesma entra em contato com o rosto do vilão e se espalha, cobrindo seu rosto completamente; fechando sua boca e lhe cegando. Enquanto o garoto colocava a mão no braço para estocar o sangramento...

Ao ouvir o urro de dor do menino, não sabendo a real causa, algo se acende dentro de Tony, uma chama incontrolável, uma vontade imbatível; ele não podia, não conseguia ficar parado, ele não poderia deixar aquele pobre garoto sem poderes se arriscar tanto para salvar alguém, e ele, o herói número um, com todos os recursos disponíveis, não fazer nada. Ele então sussurra;

— ‘Sexta-Feira’ diminui as funções vitais em 20% e me coloca na armadura

— “Senhor, devo alertá-lo...”

—Vai logo! — ele diz impaciente e a inteligência artificial rapidamente acata a ordem, poucos segundos e a onda de minirrobôs lhe recobre completamente o corpo, ativando sensores, turbinas, circuitos, ele sentia uma leve falta de ar e desconforto térmico, mas isso não era nada...

—AGORA EU CANSEI DE VOCÊ GAROTO!!! — Carnificina diz ao ter se livrão da teia e estava prestes a esmagar o garoto, que agora estava paralisado, segurando o punho que sangrava

—SALVEM O GAROTO!!! — grita Coisa aos outros heróis eu tentavam alcançá-lo antes do vilão- ELE VAI MATÁ-LO...  
Mas antes que os heróis pudessem alcançar o menino, e antes mesmo do vilão lhe alcançar, uma pequena explosão se forma e uma cratera também, ao lado do garoto. Peter abre os olhos, e vê; ao seu lado; Homem-de-Ferro lhe protegia com um escudo de energia azul, que barrava o braço de Carnificina, e protegia o menino  
—Homem-de-Ferro...

—Eu sou um ótimo professor— ele havia voltado a seu jeito divertido de ser— mas admito que não estava seguindo muito meus ensinamentos... — o mesmo diz empurrando o braço de Carnificina para o lado, desativando o escudo e começando a formar outra coisa em seu braço direito, enquanto o esquerdo se estendia e agarrava a camiseta de Flash para lhe tirar dali— Nós profissionais temos que nos arriscar ás vezes...por que é isso que heróis fazem.  
Quando pode perceber, o braço direito do herói havia se transformado em uma versão maior do último aparelho que havia usado para desintegrar o vilão; mas esse ocupava o braço inteiro do herói. Com a mão esquerda ele agarra Flash e rapidamente agarrara Peter também, enquanto a outra; ele soca na direção do vilão e ativa o aparelho; lançando em Carnificina uma concentrada onda sonora, que desintegra o vilão completamente e causa uma boa lufada de vento ao seu redor; fazendo Homem-Formiga ter que criar uma barricada com seus braços para a multidão que assistia a luta e os outros heróis se juntarem para que não fossem levados pela força do vento; que fora forte o suficiente para criar um pequeno tornado que logo se dissipava   
Parado, na mesma pose que destruíra o vilão; Homem de Ferro s encontrava, os dois garotos ao seu lado, deitado e quase inconscientes pela experiência, até que se sentem pingos de chuva caindo do céu; os pedestres e heróis olham para cima, e veem as nuvens se movendo no mesmo sentido do tornado; o herói havia mudado o clima, apenas com um soco... Todos estão começaram a gritar e aplaudir o herói número um que se colocava em pé enquanto respirava forte dentro da armadura; mas mesmo assim, ele levanta o braço, em um sinal de vitória e a multidão vai ainda mais a loucura.  
O herói então encara o jovem Peter, ainda meio catatônico pela experiência, como se internamente agradecesse o garoto...

“Depois disso, os heróis coletaram todos os pedaços espalhados de Carnificina, e o vilão foi para a custódia da polícia, onde ele pertencia...”

Peter encarava o herói armadurado que estava no momento tirando fotos e respondendo perguntas de jornalistas e fãs. O garoto então esfrega seu pulso recém enfaixado e volta a prestar atenção no sermão que estava recebendo;  
—Seu idiota, por acaso você queria morrer!? — pergunta Rocket chegando perto do garoto e começando a socar sua cabeça— Aloo, alguém em casa? Por que não parece!!! — ele grita no ouvido do menino

—Não havia qualquer motivo para você se colocar em perigo desse jeito! — diz Coisa irritado enquanto cruzava os braços...

“Eu levei uma bela de uma dura dos heróis naquele dian enquanto Flash era celebrado por sua bravura...”

—Você foi incrível garoto, estou impressionado— Homem-Formiga diz observando o moreno com cara emburrada— Essa sua individualidade é de outro nível

—Quando você se tornar um profissional, lembra de dar uma passada na minha agência— diz Falcão— adoraria te ter como parceiro enquanto treina

Mas o moreno não prestava atenção em nada disso, apenas pensava em uma única coisa, Peter Parker...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...e o pedaço do vilão que permanecera em seu corpo certamente aumentava essa fúria que sentia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Já era fim da tarde quando o garoto Peter andava calmamente em direção do Queens para casa de seus tios; felizmente os policiais não havia ligado para sua tia May; ela ficaria uma fera se descobrisse o que fizeram, tio Ben provavelmente o defenderia, mas mesmo assim…  
Teve de inventar uma desculpa de estar estudando na biblioteca para seu atraso; claro que Ben não havia caído nessa, até mesmo pelo telefone ele não conseguia enganá-lo;

"Você mente que nem o seu pai Peter, muito mal…" sua voz ecoava pela cabeça do garoto, esse pensamento o fizera sorrir, pensando as tantas semelhanças que tinha dos pais que nem lembrava do rosto…mas os acontecimentos do dia não deixavam o garoto se quer pensar nisso

"Eu queria ter conseguido me desculpar para o Homem-de-Ferro…" o garoto pensa "mas ele estava cercado de repórteres e eu não queria atrapalhar. Bem, agora que eu tenho o telefone dele eu posso ligar e pedir desculpas...quando formos marcar a consulta de remoção…" o mesmo pensa tristemente enquanto encara seu punho enfaixado, aquilo que havia feito...havia usado um poder…

—Ei! Escala-Paredes! — o menino ouve uma voz atrás de si e passos apressados, ele se vira e dá de cara com Flash

—Flash?...- o mesmo se surpreende pela aparição do moreno, o mesmo ofegava depois da corrida que realizará para alcançar o garoto, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?...

—Escuta aqui! Eu nunca pediria para um fracote que nem você me ajudar…— ele diz tremendo, apertando os punhos e encarando o chão— então nem pense que você pode me menosprezar! Entendeu! Eu estava bem sozinho! Você é só um sem individualidade fracassado que bem vai conseguir virar um segurança de shopping! Você não me ajudou!

O mesmo termina de liberar sua fúria no garoto, vira as costas e saí pisando duro. O menino Parker, fica parado por um momento, não ficando afetado pelas palavras do garoto já que o mesmo ouvirá o mesmo dizer essas coisas já algumas vezes… além do mais, já estava pensando em desistir mesmo…

—Uau…

O moreno encara assustado o homem encostado em uma mureta de jardim que lhe encarava enquanto tomava algo de um copo com canudinho; o homem, Tony Stark, sem armadura, apenas com o casaco, as roupas largas pela magreza e os óculos

—Homem de Ferro?- o garoto pergunta estático

—Esse foi com certeza o 'obrigado' mais estranho que eu já vi…— ele diz comentando o que a pouco presenciara, e estende o copo para o garoto— Milkshake?

—N-não, obrigado…— o mesmo recusa

—Ainda bem, já acabou mesmo— ele diz logo jogando o copo em um lixo ali perto e se virando para encarar o garoto com os braços cruzados— e me chama só de Tony... não, muito íntimo... Sr. Stark está bom!

—O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Você é muito rude garoto, não te ensinaram modos não? — ele diz brincalhão mas logo volta ao semblante mais sério— ok, ok, vamos direto ao ponto; eu vim aqui te agradecer e também responder sua pergunta de mais cedo… se você não tivesse me contando sobre sua vida, se não tivesse corrido na direção daquela luta...eu teria sido apenas um observador inútil, torcendo na multidão... então, obrigado.

—Oh, não! Foi minha culpa ele estar lá pra começo de conversa— o moreno diz tentando parecer menos envergonhado — eu que atrapalhei seu trabalho duro, eu gastei sua energia e sem mencionar o seu tempo e…

—Ei, ei! — Sr. Stark interrompendo a garoto eu não acabei, calma aí! Você me disse que não tinha poderes, aí você recebeu um, que ainda desconhece; mesmo não sabendo o que tinha, o que conseguia fazer, você encarou de frente o perigo para salvar uma vida, e isso me inspirou a agir…

O garoto para e começa a encarar o herói em sua frente, prestando atenção em tudo o que dizia…

—Existem histórias de todos os heróis, de como eles se tornaram extraordinários, e todos tem uma coisa em comum; seus corpos agem antes que tivesse a chance de pensar, como se agisse por vontade própria…

Os olhos do garoto começam a marejar, as lágrimas começam a se acumular e ele abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado pelas palavras do herói em sua frente, por ser a primeira vez que alguém o descrevia com características de um herói…

"Por alguma razão, eu me lembrei das palavras de meus tios naquele momento;

—Oh Peter, eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes…

—Me desculpe Peter…"

Seu coração se aperta ao ouvir as palavras proferidas de seu ídolo…

—É isso foi o que aconteceu com você hoje…

"Vocês nunca me disseram, tia May, tio Ben, naquela época, o que eu queria que dissessem era... as palavras que eu queria ouvir…"

—Jovem... você também pode virar um herói.

"Sonhos também podem virar realidade...ah, além do mais, esqueci de mencionar; essa é a história de como eu me tornei o maior herói do mundo…"

—Sua individualidade surgiu de um experimento meu, portanto, minha responsabilidade— o homem diz chegando perto do garoto e colocando as mãos em seus ombros, lhe encara no fundo nos olhos— portanto, é meu dever cuidar de você para que não se mate nem nada, sabe? Esses seguros de vida são caros…mas enfim, você se mostrou digno de um herói, e é um candidato perfeito para herdar o meu poder…

O garoto encara aqueles olhos profundamente, completamente agradecido por tudo, pela chance a oportunidade, ele não o deixaria na mão, iria se mostrar digno e se esforçaria ao máximo…

—Eu aceito, vou dar o meu melhor! — o garoto diz determinado

—Muito bem, era isso que eu queria ouvir— o homem diz sorrindo— se bem que você não tinha muito uma escolha, mas faz parte— ele diz batendo nos braço do garoto e começando a se afastar—Vai pra casa garoto, descanse e amanhã cedo começaremos o treino- o mesmo diz andando e deixando o garoto para trás

"Mas não seria fácil, treinar para virar o herdeiro do poder do Homem-de-Ferro, se mostraria uma tarefa nada simples, como eu logo descobriria…"


	3. 01x03 Músculos Gritantes

"Mas não seria fácil, treinar para virar o herdeiro do poder do Homem-de-Ferro, se mostraria uma tarefa nada simples, como eu logo descobriria…"

Era sábado de manhã, bem de manhã; o garoto Peter bocejava em seu acento no ônibus que ia em direção ao Brooklyn. Naquela fria manhã de março, o menino portava uma coisa que geralmente não fazia parte do seu vestuário; roupas de ginástica. Tirando a Educação Física, Peter não era muito um garoto atlético ou ativo; tendo então que ser criativo para o que usar, vestia uma regata antiga de basquete de tio Ben, uma jaqueta esportiva da tia May e seus shorts de ginástica do colégio, juntos com seus famosos tênis vermelho. Sr. Stark havia sido bem específico quanto ao que o garoto deveria usar na mensagem holográfica que aparecera na janela do menino, o que quase matara o mesmo do coração.

Peter tentava parar de bocejar, mas não era tarefa fácil; além de serem seis horas da manhã; o garoto não havia conseguido pregar o olho de noite. Tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior repassava como um filme em loop em sua mente; Homem de Ferro, Carnificina, Flash em perigo, sua Individualidade...o garoto não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele para e olha para seu antebraço direito; o machucado havia cicatrizado impressionantemente rápido, deixando apenas uma marca roxa e bastante dolorida no lugar. Tivera de dizer ao tio Ben que era um machucado qualquer, odiava mentir para o tio, mas dizer que havia sido picado por uma aranha radioativa e ganhado poderes também não parecia uma boa ideia. Ele decidira manter toda a situação da individualidade e do Sr. Stark em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

O ônibus então para no lugar desejado por Peter, que rapidamente pega sua mochila e desce do veículo. Pulando o último degrau, o menino se depara com os dois grandes edifícios no qual a parada do ônibus se encontrava a frente; o prédio do Serviço Postal dos Estados Unidos e a Escola de Direito do Brooklyn. Aquele lugar se lembrava quando tia May trabalhava no Serviço Postal, e levava todas as suas cartas pro Papai Noel...as lembranças fizeram o moreno sorrir, ele então ajeita a mochila nos ombros e começa a caminhar; eram mais alguns quarteirões até o Píer 4.

Tia May, a mesma ficara extremamente preocupada com as notícias que ouvira no rádio sobre o ataque do Carnificina, o envolvimento dos dois meninos e o atraso incomum de Peter, felizmente o moreno teve uma ajuda para que a mulher não lhe trancasse em casa;

“— Você a distraiu do noticiário com a música que vocês dançaram no baile de formatura do colégio? — pergunta o menino impressionante pela sagacidade do tio

—Posso ser velho Peter- seu tio Ben diz colocando o chocolate quente nas duas canecas e entregando uma para o garoto— mas continuo mais sagaz do que nunca hehehe...

Os dois brindam as canecas de chocolate e tomam um gole, se deliciando com o quente e aconchegante gosto do chocolate, até que Benjamim encara o sobrinho com um olhar um pouco mais sério, se certificando que a esposa havia de ido dormir, e voltando sua atenção para o menino, que engole seco ao ver o olhar do tio sobre si

—Então...você vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu? —o mesmo pergunta com um tom sério. Benjamim não se destacava por ser bom em intimidação; tinha uma estatura bastante mediana, os únicos músculos eram provindos de trabalhos manuais, nunca tendo frequentado academias ou coisa parecida, e seu rosto era quase sempre desprovido de barba, dado seu conhecido desconforto com tal. Mas tinha algo sobre querer se mostrar autoridade que o faziam ser um homem bastante respeitado na comunidade; mas Peter nunca soube destacar o que era. Seus cabelos cinzentos e arrepiados lhe davam um aspecto meio descolado, seu rosto era redondo e as rugas lhe deixavam com um ar mais inofensivo, talvez fossem os olhos; o cinzento podia representar um céu nublado inofensivo mas também podia significar a tempestade que se aproximava, de qualquer jeito, Peter não sabia dizer. E mesmo sendo uma pessoa bastante amigável e normalmente o livrando das broncas da tia May, ele sabia quando era hora de levar as coisas a sério...como aquela situação

Peter então conta para o tio toda a história, Carnificina, o “resgate” de Flash e até seu encontro com Homem-de Ferro; deixando de lado apenas a situação do próprio Homem-de-Ferro e sua individualidade. Ignorando o voo e a conversa no prédio, Peter conseguiu uma história bastante convincente, já que não havia mentido, apenas omitido alguns pedaços.

Bem ficou um tempo encarando o sobrinho; Peter não sabia dizer se o tio havia comprado sua história, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza; se desviasse o olhar, o mais velho certamente ficaria mais desconfiado. Felizmente, seu tio então quebra o olhar, se recostando na cadeira e soltando um suspiro cansado

—Eu sei que você sonha em ser um herói Peter... — o tio diz tirando os óculos e os limpando na camisa, ele fazia isso quando ficava envergonhado ou tocava em um assunto desconfortável; como esse—...mas se jogar de cabeça no perigo não vai ajudar em nada, apenas vai acabar te matando, e você sabe que May me mataria se isso acontecesse— o mesmo termina com um pouco de humor; era o que ele havia ensinado a Peter de mais importante, o humor, a alegria pode ser uma arma que muitos usam para ferir outros, mas ele poderia usar como uma armadura, e se proteger do mundo e ajudar outros a também se defenderem

—Entendi Ben, desculpa... — o moreno diz absorvendo as palavras do tio e abaixando a cabeça um pouco envergonhado, mas logo sentindo as mãos calejadas do tio lhe afagando os cabelos, o menino olha pra cima e vê seu tio sorrindo enquanto retira a mão de sua cabeça

—Está tudo bem Peter, seja apenas mais racional no futuro, okay? — o garoto acena com a cabeça, concordando com o tio; que então levanta, tomando o resto do chocolate de sua xícara e a depositando na pia— bem, eu vou dormir agora, não vá para cama muito tarde, sei que amanhã é sábado, mas quero que você saia um pouco, sem ficar o dia todo trancado no quarto

—Okay Ben...

—Ah Peter, não fique muito tempo sem óculos, vai forçar muito sua vista—o tio diz e depois adentra em seu quarto, deixando o garoto sozinho na sala, fazendo o garoto perceber que seus novos poderes haviam também corrigido sua miopia...”

Peter então percebeu que havia chegado em seu destino, a caminhada havia sido impressionantemente rápida enquanto estava com os pensamentos ocupados. Ele encara aquela pequena faixa de areia, com poucos metros do material separando o concreto do oceano; um local que antes era tão agradável, mesmo sendo apenas uma tentativa de praia do meio da cidade, e que agora era apenas um lixão; pilhas e pilhas de dejetos e entulhos se espalhavam pela areia e bloqueavam boa parte da paisagem, era uma visão triste.

Peter então pode observar uma figura parada no meio da praia observando as pilhas de lixo fixamente; pela magreza e por ser a única pessoa na praia, o garoto pode deduzir se tratar do Sr. Stark. O garoto então se aproxima do homem, felizmente o mesmo se encontrava perto o suficiente da calçada para que o garoto não precisasse andar na areia. Ele então se aproxima do homem sem falar nada, apenas parando ao seu lado e observando o lixo também, pensando em qual era o motivo do Homem-de-Ferro escolher aquela localização específica, a história que ele poderia ter com aquele local, as lembranças...

—Meu pai me trazia aqui quando eu era pequeno, nas poucas folgas que ele tinha nós vínhamos para cá, aproveitar o dia no mar, na areia, e agora, não passa de um lixão... — o homem diz percebendo a presença do garoto ao seu lado, lhe contando um pouco de sua história

—Então é por isso que viemos para cá não é mesmo!? Para fazermos a praia voltar a ser o que era e... — O menino começa a falar sobre toda a história por trás da escolha de Tony aquela praia

—O que? Não, claro que não, eu nem me lembrava que esse lugar existia, lembrei dele hoje de manhã— o homem diz interrompendo o garoto esmagando todas as teorias do menino

—Então...não vamos limpar a praia? — pergunta o garoto

—Hmmm...sim, claro que vamos— o herói diz sorrindo para o garoto e voltando a encarar o horizonte— me lembraram que eu tinha prometido limpar essa praia até junho então...

—Então sua promessa é o que te motivou a vir aqui? — pergunta Peter tentando acertar alguma coisa

—Ah, também não- Tony diz rindo baixinho, ao simplesmente sentir a decepção do garoto- Existe um motivo muito maior para estarmos aqui, uma coisa muito especial nessa praia específica...- ele diz sentindo o garoto se animar e o vendo pegar seu caderno na mochila e tentando desesperadamente encontrar alguma informação que lhe dissesse a importância daquele lugar

— E o que é!? A batalha com o Abutre foi a algumas quadras daqui; sua luta com o Chicote-Negro também foi nessa área, foi por acaso a aparição do... — o garoto então começa a recitar todas as informações que pudessem relacionar aquele local com um ato heróico, mal ele sabia que a resposta era muito mais simples

— Nada disso na verdade— Homem de Ferro admite para o garoto enquanto olha para o outro lado— é que o Larry mora aqui perto, então esse é o lugar que ele passa primeiro! — o herói então diz se encaminhando na direção de um velhinho que empurrava um carrinho de cachorro-quente

— Larry...?— o menino se questiona logo acompanhando o herói em direção do misterioso velhinho, que parecia ser o motivo de estarem ali...—...um cientista disfarçado com uma nova tecnologia,...herói aposentado com dicas,...um vilão derrotado com informações úteis...

—Larry! Como vai meu querido?—o herói diz ao chegar próximo do senhor; o mesmo andava um pouco encurvado ao empurrar o carrinho, ao ouvir o homem lhe chamando, abre um enorme sorriso, tinha várias rugas na pele clara; tinha cabelos brancos penteados todos para trás e mostrava um bigode também branco. Se vestia com um casaco grande por cima do suéter e usava um óculos com lentes avermelhadas

—Anthony! A quanto tempo meu rapaz!— o mesmo responde parando o carrinho e encarando o homem- fazem anos que você não vem com o seu pai...

— É muita correria nesses tempos não é mesmo?—Tony diz divertido para o homem— então, viemos pelo melhor cachorro-quente de Nova York, pode nos ver dois?

—Dois?— o velho se assusta por um momento, até voltar sua atenção para Peter, que permanecia calado e com a cabeça baixa, até ver que o senhor lhe encarava— Ah! Olha só você aí garoto, muito prazer. Seu filho?— Larry pergunta para Tony enquanto começa a preparar os lanches; sem perceber que o menino Peter agora estava assustado ao pensar; não sou o filho dele, mas essa situação vai ficar bem constrangedora se ele disser que não sou seu filho...

— Não, na verdade ele é meu novo...estagiário, isso! Jovem aprendiz sabe? – o mesmo diz inventando uma desculpa de última hora — ele é meu novo assistente pessoal, ele é filho de um amigo, e o prometi encontrá-lo aqui para irmos para o laboratório— Tony diz sorrindo para o senhor enquanto lhe entrega uma nota de 100 dólares lhe dizendo para ficar com o troco

Os dois pouco tempo depois estavam ambos sentados lado a lado em um banco, encarando as pilhas de lixo enquanto se deliciavam com o lanche; Peter, mesmo decepcionado no começo pelo motivo de estarem ali, não podia estar mais feliz, não havia tomado café da manhã, então aquilo era uma salvação para ele, além de ser muito bom, como o próprio Sr. Stark havia comentado; parecia ser tudo caseiro, a salsicha, o pão, até mesmo a mostarda. Ao acabarem de comer, o mais velho então se levanta, pegando o guardanapo sujo do menino, e juntamente com o seu, e os jogando em uma lata de lixo e ficando de pé na frente do garoto que ainda permanecia sentado.

—Ok garoto, hora de ver o que você é capaz de fazer— o mesmo diz clicando em seu relógio, ativando aquele pedaço de armadura, fazendo uma luva de metal vermelho ocupar sua palma e os primeiros pedaços de seus dedos, e rapidamente apontando tal equipamento para o menino, que se surpreende com o facho de luz que passa por seu corpo, como se o escaneasse, e em pouco tempo o herói termina a análise e projeta uma figura holográfica do menino em sua palma

—Uoooouuuu... — o menino nem piscava enquanto encarava sua própria imagem holográfica, cercado de gráficos e equações que o mesmo não reconhecia imediatamente

—Ok, de acordo com as análises primárias duas coisas foram concluídas...—Homem de Ferro diz coçando o queixo enquanto se sentava no banco novamente— primeiro; suas glândulas de suor parecem ter se modificado e agora estão produzindo também algum tipo de gel de proteínas que se solidifica com o ar... — o mesmo diz observando os cálculos químicos da análise do suor do garoto

—...como uma teia de aranha... — o menino diz encarando seu ferimento no pulso

—Exato—Tony diz sem encarar o garoto, não percebendo sua cara de felicidade ao ouvir que Tony Stark havia concordado com um pensamento seu— mas parece que a quantidade que você produz é grande demais para sair de uma só vez pelas glândulas de suor, por isso elas romperam sua pele e te machucaram

—Então, o que fazemos?

—Vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto, temos outras coisas para focar— o herói diz mudando a imagem para dar um zoom na mão do garoto, que mostrava alguns pelos minúsculos em sua palma— e segundo; você também pelo visto fez crescer um tipo especial de setas nas mãos...

—Pelos microscópicos que fazem aranhas e lagartixas poderem escalar superfícies verticais ou até de ponta cabeça... — o menino responde encarando sua mão tentando sentir tais setas, mas não conseguindo, elas eram muito pequenas

—Deve ser, não sou muito fascinado em biologia, mas podemos já ir testando isso com certeza— o herói diz voltando a encarar a imagem, não percebendo muito mais coisas— você provavelmente também teve força e agilidade melhorados, era o que a maioria das cobaias apresentava...

—Bem, outra coisa aconteceu na batalha contra o Carnificina—ele diz não encarando o herói, apenas segurando seu queixo e olhando para baixo, como se tentasse lembrar dos acontecimentos— quando você estava se aproximando, antes de eu disparar a teia, eu senti o Carnificina se aproximando, mesmo não o vendo nem ouvindo... — ele termina voltando sua atenção ao Homem-de-Ferro desejando que o mesmo pudesse lhe dar uma explicação

—Hmmm...— Tony então, com a nova informação em mente, começa a pesquisar nas informações que tinha, tentando encontrar uma resposta— seus pelos normais parecem ter aumentado de tamanho, e seus sensores nervosos da pele aumentaram o número de conexões com as células epiteliais, o que significa...

—...que eu ganhei uma super sensibilidade na pele... —o menino raciocina e chega a tal conclusão— devo estar então conseguindo sentir as vibrações no ar que se aproximam de mim; como um hiper sensor de espaço e movimento...

— Sim, mas esse nome é muito longo, vamos chamar de…'Sentido Aranha'! É, eu gostei disso! — Sr. Stark diz desligando o holograma e se levantando, logo se encaminhando para a areia— vamos lá garoto, hora de decidirmos como vai ser sua rotina de treino... — o menino então logo se levanta e segue o herói

Os dois caminham pela areia até as pilhas de lixo e entulho na beira do mar. Peter já havia tirado o casaco e o deixado junto da mochila no banco para que não sujasse de areia; e Tony havia aumentado a armadura que agora cobria todo o seu braço direito

— Ok garoto, o treino inicial vai te preparar pra sabe… não morrer no teste de iniciação da M.A — o homem diz sem encarar o menino, e observando os pedaços de entulho, como se escolhesse

— Ah, tudo bem...pera! Como você sabe que quero entrar na M.A!?... Ah, claro, é o melhor curso de heróis, todo mundo quer entrar lá- o menino pergunta e responde a própria pergunta; ele sabia que se fosse ser um herói deveria estudar na melhor escola de todas

— Muito bem, para isso precisamos preparar o básico, ou seja, sua força e agilidade, são duas habilidades mais úteis e versáteis para qualquer desafio da iniciação—Tony diz pegando um pedaço quebrado de uma pia com o braço armadurado e analisando o peso; 20kg — mas para isso, precisamos medir você agora, pega!— ele termina e joga o pedaço de granito na direção do garoto

Peter em um reflexo se afasta do pedaço que voara em sua direção, fazendo-o cair na areia. Ele olha para o Sr. Stark que o encara com um ar impaciente, o menino então se aproxima do pedaço de pia e com as duas mãos, o tenta levantar, e para sua surpresa, consegue. Não era lá muito fácil, mas para alguém que só carregava livros, era certamente um avanço

— Muito bem garoto, já consegui uma medida inicial—ele diz se aproximando do garoto sorrindo e imprimindo algumas folhas pelo braço— com alguns cálculos consegui ajustar um treino para aumentar sua força o suficiente para a média dos inscritos na M.A—ele diz lhe entregando os papéis— saiba que é um treino super difícil, ele regerá todos os aspectos de sua vida e é proposto para que você consiga terminar de limpar a praia e te preparar em 6 meses, acha que dá conta?

— Desde sempre eu soube que iria precisar me esforçar muito mais que os outros— o garoto diz observando os exercícios propostos, a dieta necessária e até às horas de sono— mas agora que eu tenho uma verdadeira chance, eu não vou relaxar para atingir meus objetivos!

— É assim que se fala!— Tony diz animado batendo nas costas do garoto com o braço armadurado e o fazendo cair de cada na areia—... Foi mal…

"E assim deu-se início aos meus sete meses de inferno absoluto…"

Pelo resto da manhã, Tony obrigou o garoto a puxar, empurrar, erguer e carregar os diversos entulhos espalhados pela praia; pneus, arquivos, computadores velhos, pedaços de eletrodomésticos. Peter se sentia exercitando como nunca tinha se exercitado na vida, já que nunca havia feito mais esforço do que carregar livros nas costas e uma caixa de ferramentas para o tio Ben; e mesmo assim, Peter conseguia sentir os diferentes músculos trabalhando de acordo com os diferentes lixos que carregava.

As manhãs de sábado e domingo foram quase iguais, quando se tratava de empurrar entulho pela areia, e logo mais já era segunda-feira. Peter estava na aula de matemática do professor Quentin Beck na segunda de manhã, seus músculos estavam doloridos, ele estava esgotado, até seus dedos tinham curativos por conta de alguns cortes, mas ele não se importava, precisava fazer aquilo se quisesse entrar na M.A. Com isso em mente, começou a analisar alguns fatores;

—Seria melhor se eu terminasse a limpeza da praia uma semana antes da prova de iniciação, o que faria sobrar apenas 205 dias, se eu considerar períodos de recuperação em que descansarei a cada dois dias de treinamento, significa que eu estarei tendo apenas 138 dias de treino realmente, o que mesmo no minha fase mais eficiente talvez não seja o suficiente. Eu tenho que dormir um mínimo de seis horas, então se eu levar isso em conta, poderei adicionei duas horas dos dias para contar como um treino, mas eh tenho que lembrar de trabalhar todos os grupos de músculos, se não…—o garoto começa a murmurar consigo mesmo não prestando atenção na aula e não percebendo que todos os colegas e o professor lhe encaravam, ele percebeu, graças ao sentido aranha a aproximação de um giz, o que o fez levantar e desviar antes que o objeto lhe acertasse a testa

— Olha Peter, eu sei que você foi atacado por um vilão e tudo mais, mas sossega aí— o professor Beck diz lhe encarando com um ar cansado, mesmo sendo o professor mais jovem da escola— se você realmente quer entrar na M.A tem de saber alguma coisa pelo menos- o professor diz e volta a escrever na lousa

"E é claro...eu ainda tenho que estudar…"

Quando Peter percebeu, metade do treinamento já havia terminado. Era o fim de maio, felizmente as aulas acabavam no fim de junho, assim poderia se focar em apenas treinar e se preparar para o exame de admissão. Sua rotina havia se tornado algo que nunca imaginara que passaria; acordava bem cedo e corria até a praia para passar as primeiras horas do dia carregando peso de um lado para o outro, e eventualmente fazia alguns exercícios com equipamentos improvisados. Depois corria até a escola para as aulas na parte da manhã, já que ainda precisava manter as boas notas para o histórico escolar, depois almoçava em casa; uma quantidade muito maior que o normal, especialmente de proteínas, por conta do crescimento muscular e do gel de proteínas que formavam a teia; a qual tinha que extrair a cada dois dias, já que sempre a produzia e não podia a deixar acumular, mas já havia aprendido a controlá-la melhor, mesmo com os machucados que ainda formava.

É claro que toda essa mudança não passaria despercebida por tio Ben; o mesmo havia tornado seu confidente sobre toda essa situação, confiava bastante em seu tio e sabia que o mesmo só queria o seu bem, já que ele ainda se culpava por Peter não ter nascido com poderes. Ele o ajudava com os estudos, o treinamento e principalmente na distração da tia May; o mesmo havia convencido a esposa que aquilo era algo da adolescência dos garotos, ganhar músculos e impressionar as garotas, Peter havia corado demais com o comentário, mas teve que seguir o fluxo para convencer May, mesmo tendo como resultado a tia lhe bombardeando de perguntas sobre garotas… Mas havia valido a pena, ela nem sequer desconfiava e Peter podia conversar sobre o treinamento e o uso de poderes com seu tio quando May estava fora;

—Aracnidea…— Ben sugeriu sentado na cama do garoto enquanto jogava para o alto e pegava uma bola de baseball 

—Não! — o menino Peter responde enquanto tentava se focar na lição de história em sua escrivaninha

—Qual é, é Latim, é legal!— Ben retruca

— Mesmo que seja, eu não acho que podemos simplesmente dar um nome para minha indiv…

— Spider! Isso, vai ser 'Spider'!— o mais velho interrompe o sobrinho com animação como se tivesse descoberto ouro

— Esse é realmente legal, diferente dos outros que você sugeriu— o garoto diz sarcástico e sente uma aproximação, rapidamente soltando o lápis e pegando a bola que vinha em sua direção com a mão antes que a mesma lhe acertasse— mas como eu estava dizendo, não acho que temos jurisdição para nomear uma Individualidade

— Você é muito sem graça garoto, eu que deveria ter o papel de chato nessa família

— Não sou chato — o garoto diz se virando para o tio lhe devolvendo a bola

— Claro que é! Agora larga esse caderno, temos treinamento a fazer…— o homem diz pegando o sobrinho pelos braços e o levantando da cadeira

— Como assim treinamento? Eu já vou treinar com o Sr. Stark amanhã de manhã…— o menino retruca enquanto o tio lhe coloca de cavalinho em seus ombros, como o mesmo fazia quando era pequeno para que visse acima da cabeça das pessoas

— Pode até ser, mas vamos testar aquelas suas mãos grudentas— o tio diz— se gruda no teto!

— Você acha que só me falando para fazer as coisas elas vão acontecer?— o menino diz receoso, mas mesmo assim querendo testar esse poder, ele já tentará algumas vezes subir na parede, mas nunca conseguirá. O máximo que atingirá fora grudar uma colher na mão; Ben teve que lhe ajudar a tirá-la…

— Vamos lá campeão, é que nem quando eu tentei te ensinar a jogar baseball…— seu tio lhe encoraja

— Ênfase na palavra "tentei"...— o moreno diz desacreditado mas mesmo assim tentando grudar suas mãos ao teto

—...é um salto de fé!— o mais velho diz para o sobrinho, lhe transmitindo pelo olhar por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau, os olhos cinzentos lhe transmitindo a calmaria e a confiança daquele que era como um pai para o garoto, que havia lhe ensinado a nadar, a andar de bicicleta, que tentou lhe ensinar algum esporte, e que agora lhe ensinava a usar seus novos poderes

— Ok…— o menino diz fechando os olhos e respirando fundo; um salto de fé.

O garoto então coloca as mãos no teto e, diferente das outras vezes, já se imaginava andando no teto, confiante de que dessa vez conseguiria.

Tio Ben continuava lhe segurando e logo depois começou a empurrar as pernas do garoto para que os pés descalços também encostassem no teto, já que também havia tido um incidente de uma meia bem presa nos pés do sobrinho. Benjamin não largou o garoto por nenhum momento, até que se encontravam na posição final; Peter com as mãos e os dedos dos pés no teto e Ben lhe segurando pela cintura. O mais velho então começa a se afastar, lentamente soltando o menino, até perceber que o mesmo havia realmente grudado no teto!

Benjamin dá um passo para trás para encarar o sobrinho de ponta cabeça, pesos no teto por meio das setas em suas mãos e pés. O garoto sorri para o tio que responde com a mesma animação, ele então estende a mão para o sobrinho, que solta uma das mãos para bater, mas isso faz com que perca a concentração e as setas então se soltam e ele cai.

Felizmente tio Ben fora mais rápido e conseguiu mergulhar em baixo do garoto, o agarrando a tez que o mesmo se espatifasse no chão. O menino então cai sendo amortecido pelo tio e os dois desatam a rir.

—Hahaha...olha Peter, dá próxima vez, vamos colocar um colchão aqui embaixo ok?— Ben diz parando de rir por um momento— você estava ficando muito pesado garoto... hehehe

— Hehe, ok tio Ben— o mesmo diz encarando o teto, um pouco dolorido, mas bastante feliz, até que nota o horário; 17:00…— tenho que ir dar uma corrida antes que escureça muito— o menino diz se levantando e rapidamente pegando a roupa de ginástica para correr e se trocando rapidamente, estando presentes a sair do quarto

— Tudo bem herói…mas, Peter!— o tio diz se levantando também, mas chama o garoto antes que ele saia, e o mesmo volta sua atenção para o tio— não esqueça, eu sempre estarei aqui se você cair para te segurar- ele diz dando um sorriso amigável para o menino

— Eu sei tio Ben…— ele devolve o sorriso e sai

Mesmo com uma rotina de estudos e exercícios cansativos, sua corrida a tarde era quase que um momento de lazer; sabia a velocidade que tinha que manter para estar realmente se exercitando, mas depois de fazer isso por semanas já havia se acostumado, por isso era bem mais confortável; ele usava esse tempo para pensar sobre diversas coisas e para realmente descansar a mente.

Ele gostava de correr pelo centro de Forest Hills, era na maioria das vezes bastante confortável, conhecia ruas para evitar o aglomerado de pessoas e gostava de ver os lojistas que conhecia e os prédios de tijolos tão familiares para o mesmo.

Agora já estava na última volta, eram pouco depois das 18:00 e agora passava por uma área menos populosa, a maioria das casas era abandonado e havia uma outra lojinha que tentavam sobreviver. Não se sentia muito confortável ali, mas era o melhor trajeto e o mais eficiente para o seu objetivo. Normalmente nada acontecia, no máximo algum bêbado barulhento ou um gato no lixo. Mas aquele vez certamente não era a normalidade;

— Cadê o dinheiro velho!?— Peter ouviu alguém falar de dentro do beco que passava, o mesmo para e olha para o interior, seus olhos rapidamente se acostumam com a escuridão e ele enxerga uma cena que o faz rapidamente se esconder atrás de uma pilha de lixo.

No fundo do beco, dois homens de terno pareciam estar ameaçando um terceiro. Os de terno eram altos, bem musculosos, se vestiam como advogados, um tinha o cabelo preto, o outro era loiro, mas ambos tinham o mesmo corte estilo militar curto. O homem ameaçado não era estranho para Peter, já o havia visto em uma das lojinhas de temperos chineses na outra esquina; o mesmo se vestia como um trabalhador, um avental verde por cima da roupa branca, tinha também luvas de plástico ainda nas mãos; era um senhor asiático, os poucos cabelos cinzentos se concentração na parte de trás da cabeça e estavam penteados para trás, sua pele era cheia de pintas e era um pouco enrugado.

Mas o que deixou Peter mais apreensivo foi a cena em si; os engravatados seguravam cada um uma arma nas mãos, o loiro estava segurando o senhor pela camisa, o levantando e o pressionando contra a parede de tijolos, enquanto o de cabelo escuro ameaçava o homem, lhe cobrando algum dinheiro enquanto ocasionalmente batia em sua cabeça com arma, ou ameaçava atirar.

— Escuta aqui Xing-Ling— o homem diz mais uma vez pressionando o cano da arma na têmpora do senhor— o negócio é simples, você paga o Lápide e o Lápide te protege, como você acha que não foi assaltado ainda?

— P-p-por-favor n-não me machuquem…— o senhor tremia de medo e não conseguia falar direito— é q-que minha netinha ficou doente, e eu ajudei minha filha com os remédios e…— ele foi calado com um soco em seu estômago e o homem loiro lhe soltando no chão

— Escuta aqui velhote— o loiro dessa vez toma a fala— a gente não sabe como vocês fazem no país comunista, mas aqui as coisas são assim, você não paga…— ele engatilha a arma — você não serve...

Peter não podia ficar sem fazer nada… tinha que chamar alguém, os heróis, a polícia, Homem-de-Ferro, qualquer um! Mas não havia trazido seu telefone,resta a longe demais de qualquer lugar para usar um telefone antes que fosse tarde demais; ele mesmo precisaria fazer alguma coisa, pra, tinha poderes agora, não podia esperar completar o ensino médio para começar a ajudar as pessoas, não quando presenciava algo como aquilo. Mas precisava de uma estratégia…

— Muito bem, você três segundos pra nos dizer onde tá a grana…— o homem de cabelo escuro diz engatilhando a arma e colocando o cano na cabeça do homem que permanecia em posição fetal, gemendo de dor— 1...2…

Antes que o mesmo pudesse pensar em puxar o gatilho, ele vê um fio vindo de sua esquerda e grudando na arma, e em menos de um segundo, a mesma é puxada de sua mão rapidamente, o mesmo se assusta e olha para a direção de onde aquilo viera, vendo apenas a mesma arma voltando em sua direção e lhe acertando com tudo na testa, estourando seu nariz e o fazendo cambalear para trás.

Seu parceiro, que acendia um cigarro estando virado para os fundos do beco, rapidamente puxa sua arma ao ouvir a comoção e só enxerga um borrão na frente do beco se movendo rapidamente em sua direção. Ele tenta atirar, mas o borrão era muito rápido, ele atira, mas vê apenas os ocasionais clarões da arma enquanto as balas batiam inutilmente nós tijolos e refletiam. O borrão então para grudado na parede quando percebeu que as balas do pente haviam acabado, o homem tenta trocar o pente, mas rapidamente sente algo em contato com seu rosto e percebe que uma espécie de gosma fibrosa havia coberto seu rosto completamente, o impedindo de ver e de respirar direito.

Peter tentava ignorar a dor da segunda perfuração em seu antebraço, já que parecia ter tirado o segundo capanga de combate. Mas aí ele vê o primeiro; ele se levantava um pouco cambaleante, pegando a arma que o havia acertado no rosto e a amassa como se fosse papel alumínio; Peter então percebe seu punho com um certo brilho metálico, 'deve ser a individualidade dele' pensou o garoto. E quando menos esperava, sentiu seu sentido aranha lhe alertar e ele se abaixa, por pouco escapando de um soco do primeiro homem, que havia quebrado os tijolos do local em que a pouco estava sua cabeça.

Em um reflexo, Peter soca a barriga do homem, o que o faz perder o ar por um momento e andar alguns passos para trás, ficando embaixo da única luz do beco, um poste um pouco velho. Seu nariz estava vermelho e torto e sangue escorria de sua face, ele levanta os punhos, fazendo Peter confirmar sua teoria, o homem tinha agora punhos de aço, literalmente.

Peter então também se encaminha para o homem, mas com os braços abaixados, preparando mais para desviar do que para bater.

— Eu vou acabar com a sua raça pirralho...— o homens diz com ódio chegando perto do garoto, felizmente Peter havia rasgado uma das mangas do casaco e improvisando uma máscara

O homem tenta rapidamente socar o garoto, já tendo derrubado homens muito maiores com um unicórnio golpe, o único problema, era acertar o mesmo. Por causa do se tudo aranha, Peter pressentia com exatidão de onde viria o golpe e junto com sua agilidade melhorada, desviava facilmente. Pra baixo, direita, esquerda, não importa de onde viesse o golpe, ele conseguia desviar. 

Em um rompante de fúria, o criminoso se joga na direção do garoto,na tentativa de um agarrão, porém, ao sentir tal aproximação, o menino usa toda a força de suas pernas e salta, escapando do alcance do homem, que se desequilibra e cai no chão, s Peter aterrissa em cima do mesmo.

Sem tempo de respirar, Peter salta novamente, dando uma cambalhota para trás e escapando do tiro do segundo criminoso que havia recuperado a arma e havia conseguido retirar a teia; mas de um jeito doloroso pelo visto, já que estava com alguns pedaços envolta do rosto que estava bastante vermelho. Ele tenta atirar mais, mas Peter consegue desviar também e lança mais uma teia na mão com a arma, a grudando na parede. E rapidamente com outros dois tiros, prende sua outra mão e seu rosto novamente, um fora, definitivamente agora. Seus antebraços estavam agora bastante doloridos e sangrando, mas felizmente a teia saia por meio dos buracos já abertos, mesmo que doesse bastante, já que sempre quebrava a coagulação que tentava se formar.

O sentido aranha dispara novamente, ele vê o primeiro criminosos se aproximando, ele tenta saltar novamente, mas o homem já estava preparado para isso, e agarra sua perna, o jogando na parede. Peter bate suas costas com tudo na parede de tijolos, o ar escapa de seus pulmões, ele tenta gritar, mas nada sai, por reflexo, ele lança uma teia, que se gruda em algo que o mesmo não reconheceu de imediato

— É agora que você morreu seu merdinha…— o homem diz apertando o pescoço do menino com as mãos de ferro, pronto para matá-lo

Peter não sabia o que fazer, tentava bater no homem, mas mesmo com sua força aumentada, sua oxigenada estava baixa, ele sentia a consciência se esvaindo aos poucos, até que sente novamente a teia que lançará de reflexo, percebendo que a mesma estava grudada em um vaso de planta posto em uma das janelas do outro prédio. Com seus últimos momentos de vida, ele lança outra teia com o outro braço na direção do vasos usando suas últimas forças, o puxa em sua direção. O mesmo cai. E se espatifa na cabeça do bandido, que amolece, largando o pescoço de Peter e cai desmaiado no chão.

Peter igualmente cai de bruços, tentando puxar o máximo de oxigênio possível para os pulmões, tossia e cuspia. Ele retira a máscara, havia conseguido, havia parado um assaltos, ou o que quer que fosse. Havia sido um herói…

Ele então se levanta e vai na direção do senhor, que lentamente se levantava e olhava ao seu redor, não entendendo o que havia acontecido. Peter então se aproxima do mesmo

— O senhor está bem?— o garoto pergunta pondo a mão no ombro do velho, que se assusta, mas logo se recompõe ao ver que era apenas uma criança- está tudo bem agora…— ele diz sorrindo para o senhor, mesmo estando suado, sangrando e cheio de hematomas, o menso então sorri de volta e se abaixa e abraça o garoto, que fica sem reação por um momento, já que ainda sentia muita dor, mas dá uns tapinhas nas costas do senhor

Então era assim que os heróis se sentiam…

Pouco tempo depois a área estava com dois carros da polícia parados na frente do beco, os policiais colocavam os criminosos nos carros; um paramédico conseguia um relatório com a vítima, o senhor de idade descrevia o que havia visto. Enquanto dois heróis profissionais vasculharam a área;

— Tem certeza que eram mesmo lacaios do Lápide?— um dos heróis, Frank Castle, o Justiceiro pergunta, com a arma presa nas costas e observando a cena, diferente do seu colega…

— A polícia conseguiu identificar os dois como parte da gangue, pelo visto estavam aqui recolhendo o imposto— o herói cego, Demolidor, responde o parceiro, observando aquela cena de uma maneira diferente, sentindo o cheiro da substância pegajosa que havia encontrado nos punhos de um dos criminosos

— Que merda será que aconteceu então?— Frank diz impaciente, sabendo que os capangas do Lápide eram geralmente discretos e fortes o bastante para não se preocuparem com a polícia…

— Acho que temos um novo vigilante, como nos velhos tempos— o herói vestido de demônio diz para então saltar para a escada de incêndio para utilizar os prédios para se locomover pelo noite de volta a Hell's Kitchen

— Maluco…—Frank diz voltando para os carros da polícia—...velhos tempos…

Um pouco afastado dali, na rua Ingram número 20, um menino peculiar estava deitado em sua cama encarando o teto, repassando o que havia acabado de acontecer… o roubo, a luta, o ser um herói...havia dado uma sorte grande por seus tios terem ido jantar na casa de alguns amigos e deixado apenas um bilhete; já haviam feito isso antes, mas Peter estava excepcionalmente grato por esse fato, já que não estava muito afim de justificar os hematomas e o sangue em seus braços. Havia tomado um banho e enfaixado seus braços, mas nada daquilo parecia importar agora, ele havia sido um herói, havia ajudado alguém… um sonho que tinha de tanto tempo, se tornando realidade em um espaço de tempo tão curto; ganhar poderes e ajudar as pessoas, ele queria e certamente continuaria a ajudar as pessoas, principalmente por que agora tinha um objetivo; os criminosos haviam citado um Lápide…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...mas quem era Lápide?


	4. 01x04 Responsabilidades

Julho chegava ao fim; o calor havia tomado conta de Nova York, com temperaturas chegando aos 30 graus de manhã, mas felizmente caindo para 20 no meio da noite. Para Peter, as coisas não podiam estar melhor; as aulas do colégio haviam terminado, e o mesmo havia passado com excelentes notas, notas dignas da M.A. Sem ter que se preocupar com as aulas, passava agora a maior parte do tempo treinando e de vez em quando estudando para o teste teórico da M.A, com simulados e provas passadas, como o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Mas o que realmente lhe interessava era sua rotina noturna; como vigilante.

Desde o encontro com os capangas do Lápide em Forest Hills, decidira que faria algo a respeito disso; o mesmo era um vilão e traficante do Harlem; com uma individualidade que lhe deixava com uma pele acinzentada e extremamente resistente, e juntamente com seu hábito de matar com suas próprias mãos o deram o apelido “Lápide”. Peter estremece ao lembrar das notícias que lera sobre assassinatos que o mesmo cometera...eram, brutais, de uma forma mais amena de se falar.

O jovem Parker havia conseguido configurar o rádio de um celular antigo para captar a frequência da polícia e com isso tentava identificar quais crimes eram responsabilidade da gangue do Lápide; ele parecia já ter uma boa influência no Harlem, em Hell’s Kitchen e na parcela noroeste do Queens. Pelas localidades, o mesmo deveria ser um braço direito dos chefões dos crimes organizados de cada bairro; Boca de Algodão no Harlem, Rei do Crime em Hell’s Kitchen, mas o Queens? Não havia nenhum grande chefão na área, a hipótese de Peter era que o vilão estava tentando montar seu próprio império no bairro... de qualquer modo, derrubar ele significaria uma redução no crime por causa de sua gerência das atividades nos três bairros, além das informações cruciais sobre as atividades dos reais chefões dos outros dois bairros. Mas por enquanto, Peter já havia conseguido entregar pelo menos uma meia dúzia de capangas para a polícia, mas de qualquer jeito, seu método era muito mais rápido, então não podia se dar o luxo de parar agora...

— Peter você está aí dentro? Eu trouxe um lanche, posso entrar? — a voz de sua tia tia May podia ser ouvida do outro lado da porta trancada de seu quarto

— May!? C-claro, m-me dá só um segundo — o garoto diz observando ao seu redor as provas de suas atividades noturnas.

Ele rapidamente começa a guardá-las; ele joga o celular rádio e o caderno de anotações dentro da mochila, juntamente com seu “uniforme de vigilante”, que consistia em uma touca preta com furos para os olhos como máscara, um jeans surrado e um casaco velho, além de joelheiras e cotoveleiras de bicicleta para proteção. Ele então começa a fechar as janelas abertas com informações sobre os criminosos e o site da polícia, parando no site do simulado da prova da M.A; vendo o site com um aviso que havia passado do tempo da prova e não havia completado todas as questões; havia se distraído, ou melhor, ultimamente estava se distraindo muito com a situação Lápide, e por isso não estava prestando muita atenção nas outras coisas, como os simulados, os treinos, até sua família...

Terminando de arrumar as coisas, ele clica no botão de um controle remoto em cima de sua estante, liberando a trava de sua porta e ficando sentado como um bom menino inocente;

— Pode entrar May! — o menino diz para sua tia

A mesma então entra no quarto, em suas mãos, uma bandeja com um sanduíche, uma maçã e um copo de suco, Peter então sente o estômago roncar; havia pulado o almoço sem querer. Sua tia May então coloca a bandeja em sua cama e fica encarando o garoto com as mãos na cintura; diferente de tio Ben, May era a razão daquela casa, a que mandava prender e soltar, quem realmente cuidava dos dois. Era uma mulher bastante responsável, mesmo não aparentando; tirando o cabelo branco preso em um rabo de cavalo, você nunca diria que ela tinha mais de quarenta anos, era de baixa estatura, corpo magro com pequenas e quase imperceptíveis curvas, nada nela era exagerado, tudo era singelo e pequeno até. Era um pouco menor que Ben, e ainda era meia cabeça mais alta que Peter. Vestia uma jaqueta verde por cima da regata laranja, usava jeans surrados e uma sapatilha. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, o nariz pequeno, os lábios finos e os olhos verdes acinzentados eram realçados pelos óculos de armação fina; e eram aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que diziam tudo, se a mesma estava pronta para dar a bronca da sua vida, ou pronta para cuidar de um garotinho que tinha ralado o joelho com amor e carinho.

Peter se sentia mal por esconder toda aquela situação da tia, mas sabia que sua maior característica era de ser uma grande protetora daqueles que amava, por isso se contasse o que estava acontecendo, a mesma iria certamente lhe trancar no quarto até ficar idoso.

Mas algo em seu olhar mostrava algo a mais, uma preocupação, um certo grau de tristeza…

— Olha Peter, eu sei que esse é o seu sonho e tudo mais…- a mesma diz se sentando na cama do garoto, encarando o sobrinho - mas você tem que se cuidar melhor querido, esses últimos dias você tem estado tão...distante

— Eu sei May, desculpa…- aquilo doía em Peter, doía mais do que ele podia expressar, tanto mentir para sua tia, sua mãe... quanto estar preocupando ela...isso talvez fosse o pior- eu estou só ansioso mesmo, é só que a prova está se aproximando e tudo o que eu fiz vai ser botado a prova…

— Eu entendo Peter- a mesma diz se inclinando na direção do sobrinho e pondo uma mão em seu ombro- mas eu quero que você saiba, que independente do que acontecer, você sempre poderá contar comigo ok?

— Eu sei disso…- o mesmo diz sorrindo e abaixando a cabeça, para então sentir a tia se inclinando mais ainda e envolvendo seus braços no tronco do menino, o abraçando.

Peter responde o abraço, a apertando, agradecendo silenciosamente pela presença da mulher em sua vida. Ele então sente um singelo beijo ser depositado em sua cabeça e a mesma se afasta sorrindo, um sorriso capaz de melhorar o dia de qualquer um, como já dito várias vezes por tio Ben. Interrompendo aquele momento familiar; o despertador de Peter começa a tocar lhe avisando que era 15:00, hora de ir se encontrar na praia pro treino com o Homem de Ferro. O garoto então se levanta rapidamente e começa a colocar as coisas na mochila para pegar o ônibus, felizmente ainda estando com as roupas que tinha ido correr de manhã. Ele então se dirige até a porta pra ir;

— Peter!- ele para ao ouvir a tia lhe chamando- eu estarei aqui ok? Não importa o que acontecer…

— Você e o tio Ben com essa mania de me dar discursos emocionais quando eu estou prestes a sair…- o garoto faz uma piada que rir uma leve russa da tia- eu sei disso May, obrigado…- ele então sai

A praia do Pier 4 se encontrava definitivamente mais limpa do que a meses atrás; boa parte do entulho havia sido movido pelo garoto Peter Parker para os caminhões das Indústrias Stark, como estava fazendo no momento, que as levavam para as fábricas de microrreciclagem, que separavam os materiais em seus átomos, assim reutilizavam 100% do material. E além de ajudar o meio ambiente, Peter também havia ganhado com esses exercícios; seu frágil corpo de adolescente havia desenvolvido músculos que o removiam da categoria; “espinha de peixe falante”.

O garoto carregava monitores de computadores velhos e enferrujados da praia até a caçamba do caminhão estacionado, o mesmo aproveitava para treinar as setas de suas mãos; carregando um monitor grudado em cada mão, havia descoberto que o segredo para o controle delas era a concentração para se manter colado e o relaxar para soltar. O Sr. Stark o observava sentado na caçamba, ao lado da mochila do garoto, enquanto comia um cheeseburguer e tomava um milkshake, analisando os sinais vitais do garoto e o observando correr carregando entulho de um lado para o outro, vendo como o garoto havia progredido de um garoto sem individualidade e sem chance de entrar na M.A, para alguém com uma real possibilidade.

Mas mesmo assim Tony se preocupava, mesmo não demonstrando, já que as pessoas que fariam o teste junto do garoto tinham conhecimento de seus poderes desde pequenos, e haviam treinado duro também; enquanto o garoto Parker tinha só alguns meses, além do mais, Tony havia fuçado na lista dos inscritos para o exame, e alguns sobrenomes lhe chamaram a atenção; T’Challa, Del Toro, Minoru, Rogers, Bloodstone; crianças casca grossa com sobrenomes de heróis profissionais conhecidos e que davam uma luz na dedicação e treinamento que tiveram. O pensamento de Tony é então interrompido com um vibrar de celular; ele olha para o lado e vê um celular vibrando dentro da mochila de Peter, porém um celular antigo, nem Smartphone era; 'essas crianças de hoje e suas manias retrô' o mesmo pensa pegando a mochila e se dirigindo ao garoto que chegava a praia depois de sua última "entrega"

— Ei garoto, acho que é sua namorada te ligando- o homem diz sacana lhe lançando a mochila, sorrindo para o garoto que cora com o comentário. Porém Tony não havia percebido o caderno pendendo para fora que cai com as páginas abertas no meio da trajetórias; Peter não havia percebido também e se concentrava em achar o celular e plugar o fone de ouvido - opa!- o homem diz se dirigindo para o caderno aberto, quando vê o que estava escrito nele…

—"Temos um 502 na quinta avenida com a…"- Peter ouve o código policial no fone de ouvido e lembra do significado; 502 significa motorista embriagado, não era exatamente o que estava procurando; havia conseguido modificar o celular para que vibrasse como uma ligação se captasse alguma comunicação policial via rádio por perto. Peter iria ouvir mais do aviso quando sente seu fone ser puxado, o assustando e ele encara o homem em sua frente lhe encarando

.

.

.

Segurando seu caderno

.

.

.

Aberto na página das informações sobre o Lápide

.

.

.

Droga...

.

.

.

— Você...gostaria de me falar alguma coisa? -Tony pergunta lhe encarando com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um ar sarcástico

— É... bem, ah...eu meio que...olha...- Peter tenta começar uma frase concisa, mas falha miseravelmente, seu medo das consequências não lhe permitia raciocinar direito— tinham esses dois caras certo? E...eles estavam ameaçando um senhor...

— Garoto, eu não me importo se você parou um crime- o homem diz interrompendo o menino— o que me importa é porque você tem anotações sobre localidades e datas sobre um dos vilões mais procurados e mais perigosos a solta!

— Esses caras do crime citaram um tal de Lápide...- o menino diz abaixando a cabeça envergonhado, mas logo a levantando novamente para provar seu ponto de vista- eu fiz umas pesquisas e comecei a conectar alguns crimes e...

— E você pelo visto não levou isso a polícia...- Tony diz sarcástico, mas com um certo ar de irritação

— Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa...- Peter reage e grunhe sua justificativa- Eu ganhei poderes, eu tenho a obrigação de ajudar as pessoas!

— A é!? E o que você iria fazer? - Tony pergunta demonstrando sua crescente irritação com aquele assunto- Me diz, o que você iria fazer se encarasse o Lápide frente a frente hein? O que você iria fazer? Esperar ele te dar uma surra? Peter, ele pode te matar, ele tem tanto capacidade quanto falta de escrúpulos pra fazer isso, e você só tem essas teias que nem controlar direito você sabe...

— Eu vou ser um herói, esse é meu dever! As pessoas estão se machucando, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Não é como se a gente pudesse esperar o Homem de Ferro descer do céu pra nos resgatar toda a hora...- o garoto diz com a voz rouca ao segurar as lágrimas

Tony então para por um momento, esfrega os olhos por baixo dos óculos com a mão que não segurava o caderno, respira fundo e então encara o garoto com um semblante mais irritado;

— Você acha que está sendo um herói? O que você está fazendo é crime Peter, ao não ter sua licença de herói, você não é melhor do que qualquer um desses vilões com suas regras morais conturbadas. Tenho certeza que você sabe exatamente muito bem o por que do vigilantismo ter sido proibido...

E Peter sabia...

“Antes das escolas de heróis, a muitos anos antes de ambos nascerem, antes dos poderes, as pessoas viam coisas erradas acontecendo e não faziam nada, até os poderes surgirem, aí elas começaram a fazer, a responder, a reagir. As pessoas agora decidiam botar máscaras e espancar ladrões na calada da noite, tudo parecia lindo...até a verdade ser posta; heróis estavam acima da lei? O que dava o direito de alguém decidir se alguém era culpado ou não? E se houvesse um mal entendido? E a matança de pessoas? Isso não é um crime também? Esses supostos heróis não deveriam ser presos também por cometerem um crime? Foi por isso que a profissão de herói surgiu; escolas se especializaram nisso, carreiras foram feitas, os heróis se tornaram públicos, e agora trabalham junto da polícia e os heróis mais famosos junto com a ONU. O que Peter estava fazendo era mesmo um crime, o vigilantismo, se colocando acima da lei e das ações policiais...”

Mas ele não era só outro vigilante, ele era um herói...

— Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso ok, e também não quero mais você indo atrás do LápideEstamos entendidos garoto?- Tony pergunta suspirando, mas não ouvindo nenhuma resposta imediata- garot...

— Você não entende...- o garoto responde quase que num sussurro, com a cabeça baixa, apertando os punhos e rangendo os dentes- Você nunca entenderia! E como poderia!? Você sempre viveu cercado de seguranças sua vida inteira!!! só se tornou herói porque tinha dinheiro!!! Nunca teve que viver pensando se sua casa iria ser assaltada no dia seguinte e seus tios seriam mortos!!! VOCÊ NUNCA ENTENDERIA!!! — o garoto explode, vociferando uma mágoa irritação que não vinham de lugar nenhum, como podia, aquele era seu herói favorito, seu ídolo e agora mentor, mas nada disso importava no momento, ele estava cego pela missão, cego pela vontade de parar alguém

Peter não espera nem por uma resposta, nem por uma objeção, arranca o caderno da mão do sr. Stark, coloca dentro da sua mochila e vai embora; Tony chama por ele mas o garoto não da ouvidos, ele corre em direção a saída da praia e segue em direção a sua casa

O caminho para casa foi definitivamente um momento de reflexão para Peter, enquanto o garoto caminhava pela rua Ingram em direção a sua residência, com o dia de pouco em pouco se transformando em noite, ele pensava no que havia dito; certamente havia sido duro, mas não é como se o herói número um fosse ser afetado pelas palavras de um garoto de 14 anos, certo? Ele esperava que sim. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava muito perto de achar Lápide e entregá-lo para a polícia, seria só isso, e ele pararia antes de ir para M.A, daria certo... o garoto esperava pelo menos.

Logo antes de chegar em casa o garoto percebe seu tio sentado do lado de fora de maneira não habitual, ele logo encara o garoto e sua expressão entrega sua preocupação, seus olhos caídos e ele suspira cansado; Peter então se aproxima do mesmo para tentar entender o que acontecia

— Hey tio Ben...- o garoto começa se colocando e frente do tio- está tudo bem?...

— Não Peter, infelizmente não está...- o mesmo diz se levantando e se pondo em frente ao sobrinho, lhe encarando de cima, Peter pode sentir o perigo...- Sr. Stark acabou de me ligar, ele me falou da situação Lápide...

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso...- Peter já estava mal humorado com toda aquela situação, e ele achava que não aguentaria brigar com seu tio, ele começa a andar para entrar em casa e provavelmente se trancar em seu quarto

— Infelizmente, isso não é uma opção...- o homem diz segurando o braço do sobrinho- olha Peter, eu não quero te dar um sermão nem nada ok, eu só quero conversar

—...- Peter nada diz, mas se vira para o tio, disposto a ouvir

— Peter, eu sei que você pensa que o que está fazendo é algo bom, e eu também acho..._ Peter se impressiona com Ben concordando com suas ações- você está salvando vidas, eu sei disso, eu sei que você quer fazer a diferença para o mundo e isso é muito nobre, certamente. Mas você é só uma criança, colocando um peso em suas costas que não é seu...

—...- Peter continuava sem dizer nada

— Você me lembra muito o seu pai Peter, não só na aparência e no não saber mentir, mas no jeito de ser, nesse desejo de ajudar a todos, e isso é uma coisa boa. Ele vivia por meio desse princípio; se você tem a capacidade de ajudar alguém, você tem a obrigação moral de ajuda-la, uma responsabilidade; com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades- Ben diz como se estivesse falando por meio de seu irmão, seu melhor amigo- Ele era um homem muito corajoso, muito mais do que eu...Peter, eu sei que você puxou esse desejo ardente de ajudar os outros dele, mas eu não conseguiria suportar perder você também...

Quando os dois puderam perceber, ambos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos e se aproximam para se abraçarem. Peter então pensou sobre seu pai, ele tinha a individualidade de visão microscópica, não era uma individualidade de heróis, mas ele fez o possível como cientista para ajudar os outros; mas Peter não podia parar. Seu pai havia nascido com poderes, ele sabia que não poderia ser um herói, mas Peter havia agora recebido uma dádiva, uma chance única para fazer a diferença, para cumprir seu dever, assim como seu pai havia feito, afinal; com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades. ‘Não se preocupe tio Bem...’ o garoto pensou ‘...eu vou voltar pra casa.’. O garoto então se solta de seu tio e sai em disparada pela rua, de volta para cidade, Peter faria naquela noite, ele iria prender o Lápide e acabar com tudo isso, isso era uma promessa.

Bem se assusta com a atitude do sobrinho, rapidamente se recompondo e observando o garoto indo embora, ele então pega seu casaco da cadeira onde estava sentado e saí a procura do garoto.

Ao se utilizar de algumas ruelas estratégicas, escaladas em paredes e eventuais usos da teia para se locomover mais rapidamente, e definitivamente tendo de treinar mais essa última parte, Peter se encontrava na viga de uma ponte do metrô, a mesma que se encontrava em uma parte bem menos povoada da cidade, sendo seus imóveis majoritariamente armazéns e galpões de materiais de construção, um ótimo lugar para atividade criminal furtiva. Sentado na viga ele escutava o celular/rádio, trocando a frequência constantemente, enquanto enfaixava os punhos com gaze, ele tentava encontrara alguma comunicação que lhe indicasse a localização do Lápide; ele havia arriscado tudo hoje, prometera a tio Ben e a si mesmo que tudo aquilo acabava naquela noite.

O local que estava era dedutivelmente o mais propício ao aparecimento de Lápide, todas as supostas fontes que alegavam seu aparecimento haviam se dado naquela redondeza, e aquele lugar era o melhor para se conduzir um refúgio ou um local de armazenamento

— Vamos lá, vamos lá...- o garoto murmurava para si mesmo ao alterar a frequência recebida pelo aparelho, não recebendo nada além de chiados naquela área, ele estava presetes a ogar o celular longe, quando de repente;

—...Lápide marcou uma reuniã...- Peter quase cai de seu esconderijo, mas se estabiliza e volta a frequência, mas percebendo que não havia mas nada, ele olha ao seu redor, a noite deixava tudo muito escuro naquela área, principalmente com a lua e as estrelas cobertas por nuvens, havendo iluminação apenas próximo aos postes de luz nas calçadas; ele então tenta se utilizar dos seus sentidos aprimorados, rapidamente sentindo uma movimentação a alguns metros de distância.

Ao olhar para a direção, ele percebe duas figuras andando pela calçada, ao passarem por baixo de um poste de luz, Peter percebe que ambos estavam vestindo ternos acinzentados, assim como os capangas de Lápide geralmente vestiam. O menino então puxa a touca que servia de máscara para cobrir seu rosto, e desce da ponta para seguir os homens, que provavelmente o levariam para o Lápide.

A caminhada não durou muito, obviamente o menino manteve uma distância segura dos dois, e também tentava andar o mais silenciosamente possível, pois mesmo com ambos conversando, qualquer barulho naquela noite silenciosa seria motivo para os dois se virarem, e ele não podia desperdiçar o elemento surpresa. Depois de poucas quadras, os dois homens chegaram até um galpão, nada muito de interessante no mesmo, parecia até mais velho que os outros, com mato crescendo na frente e pilhas d elixo enferrujado espalhadas no lado de fora, não parecia er nenhuma luz lá dentro, mas os homens adentraram do mesmo jeito.

Peter espera por alguns minutos por qualquer movimentação...nada, ele olha para os lados, não vê nada nem ninguém, ele então se encaminha devagar na direção no galpão, agachado e utilizando qualquer cobertura disponível ao atravessar a rua para a grade que circundava o espaço, ele olha novamente...nada. O garoto então se encaminha até a porta, a abrindo levemente para tentar ver algo, mas enxerga apenas o breu da escuridão, ele tenta se afastar para procurar outra entrada, mas sente um forte golpe na sua nuca…

.

.

.

.

.

E tudo escurece de vez...

Peter levemente recobra a consciência, piscando para se acostumar com a claridade, que não era muita, mas era mais do que estava experenciando anteriormente com os olhos fechados. Ele sente uma dor na nuca e lembra da pancada que levara; ‘Mas não havia ninguém lá...’ o menino pensa com sigo mesmo, ele sabia que usar aquelas roupas grossas dificultavam seu “sentido aranha” já que a movimentação do ar já não chegava com tanta facilidade em sua pele, mas mesmo assim, ele havia checado e não vir... aí que a ficha cai ‘Uma individualidade...’ como não havia pensado nisso?...

Ele então tenta checar sua situação; estava sentado em uma cadeira, seus punhos estavam para trás, algemados, estava com todo o seu disfarce, ok, pelo menos não haviam descoberto sua identidade, ainda... Ele tenta aguçar sua audição, pra ver se estava sozinho ou não, mas sem levantar a cabeça, não queria que descobrissem que havia acordado. Ele ouve conversas a poucos metros a sua direita, ele vira a cabeça na direção para tentar enxergar o que acontecia; e encontra seis homens, dois eram os de terno que Peter havia visto, mas agora estavam sem os ternos, se vestindo mais casualmente, jaquetas, regatas, casacos comuns, juntamente com os outros quatro; não pareciam ser os capangas de Lápide, talvez o mesmo tivesse contratado bandidos para o serviço mais sujo...

Mas essa não era a hora de pensar nisso, provavelmente tinham um objetivo com sua captura, mas não podia se dar o luxo de esperar, acabaria morrendo por estar em uma posição tão vulnerável; precisava escapar. Poderia arrebentar as algemas com algum esforço, mas e quanto a sair dali? Precisava pensar em uma forma de distração...mas então todos os seus pensamentos são silenciados ao ouvir passos se aproximando de sua cadeira, ele se mantém estático, fingindo ainda estar inconsciente;

— Sério mesmo que a maior preocupação do “poderoso” Lápide tem menos de 1,70!? E eu pensando que eu que estava na pior...- Peter ouve o homem se aproximar e colocar a mão em sua nuca, sentindo um estranho calor emanar, provavelmente era sua individualidade- mas admitamos, o garoto já é famoso, quanta grana você acha que o babaca do Jameson nos daria pela identidade dele?...

— Deixa disso Travis, o Lapide falou pra não encostar no moleque até ele chegar...- um dos outros criminosos diz para o colega

— Qual é Davis, tu não tá nem um pouco curioso? As crianças nessa idade deveriam estar indo prestar provas pra aquelas escolas chiques, mas esse aqui...- o mesmo começa a retirar a touca da cabeça de Peter-...decidiu encarar os peixes grandes...

O mesmo interrompe seu ato ao escutar altas batidas do lado de fora do armazém, provavelmente alguém querendo entrar, será que seria o Lápide?

— Esse não é o toque combinado... Tucker, vai ver quem é.- o tal Davis, se Peter havia adivinhado pela voz

Um dos capangas se levanta e vai em direção a porta de correr do armazém; com seus 1,80 e mais de 100kg, ele não carregava armas, já que suas mãos já faziam estrago o suficiente. O mesmo abre a porta do armazém e olha para o breu do lado de fora. Ele olha pra esquerda para se certificar e também não encontra ninguém, até se virar para direita e receber um um soco surpresa no seu nariz. O mesmo se quebra, fazendo jorrar sangue pelas narinas e uma incrível dor tomar conta

— Filho da...!!!- o mesmo exclama ao cambalear para trás e dar espaço para que o agressor pudesse vir a luz

— Peter!!!- tio Bem exclama ao ir ver seu sobrinho preso lá dentro

— Pera aí...!!!- o tal Travis tenta falar alguma coisa...

Bem, o tempo de planejamento havia acabado. Peter invoca uma força maior do que esperado e arrebenta as algemas em um único movimento, rapidamente levando um dos braços para frente e estendendo seu punho para frente e com a mão tendo apenas o dedo do meio e o anelar recolhidos, havia gostado dessa posição, e então um fio de teia explode de seu antebraço, fazendo mais um machucado e a teia gruda na lateral da cabeça do tal Travis, que sem nem conseguir raciocinar o que acontecia, é puxado na direção do garoto, que lhe dá uma cabeçada certeira na têmpora, o desequilibrando e provavelmente o inutilizando pelo resto do combate.

Peter então levanta e percebe o brutamontes recuperado indo em direção ao seu tio, mesmo com o rosto cheio de sangue. O garoto então dispara outras duas teias, cada uma conectando um dos calcanhares do homem a um de seus antebraços, e os puxando rapidamente enquanto pulava e girava, fazendo o grande homem cair de bruços no chão, o impedindo de chegar até Ben.

Peter então corre os últimos metros até seu tio, se colocando ao seu lado, com as mangas arregaçadas e os punhos erguidos, pronto para o que der e vier

— O que você está fazendo aqui!?- Peter questiona o tio

— Você realmente achava que me abraçar e sair correndo iria me deixar dormir tranquilo? – Peter se impressiona que mesmo naquela situação, seu tio conseguia tempo para ser sarcástico- Eu chamei a polícia e os heróis, mas não podia esperar tanto com você aqui dentro

— Mas como me achou?

— Suas teias...- o tio diz sorrindo para o sobrinho enquanto os dois encaram os outros quatro criminosos sacando facas e se preparando para lutar

— Tio Bem, eu cuido disso! - o menino diz determinado observando seus adversários- Sai daqui! Essa luta não é sua! - o garoto diz então dando um passo para frente, mas sente seu tio se colocar novamente ao seu lado

— Até parece que eu vou deixar você encarar seus problemas sozinho- o mesmo diz estralando os dedos e olhando para o sobrinho- um herói tem que salvar aqueles em apuros não é mesmo?

Peter concorda com a cabeça e os dois se preparam para o confronto de suas vidas

A luta se estendeu por algum tempo, ninguém sabia dizer quanto exatamente, mas Peter estava bastante otimista com aquela situação toda; nenhum dos bandidos parecia ter Individualidades, ou óleo menos, nenhuma que serviria naquela situação e ambos Peter e Ben estavam se saindo bem. Peter com sua Individualidade que era muito útil para prender e restringir os criminosos, junto com sua força e agilidade superior, e Ben que tinha sua bagagem de lutas contra valentões durante o ensino médio e a faculdade estava se saindo bem também. Porém, logo no final do confronto, Peter sente algo em suas costas e se abaixa bem a tempo de não levar uma bala nas costas atirada pela arma do tal Travis. O garoto então novamente dispara outra teia, seu braço já estava todo machucado então na não fazia muita diferença, dessa vez na direção da junção do tronco e do braço do homem, ao se grudar nela, o mesmo se puxa, dando um giro e desferindo um chute com tudo no queixo do criminosos, o fazendo desmaiar na hora, porém o movimento da queda o fizeram esbarrar novamente no gatilho da arma e mais uma bala foi disparada ao ar.

Peter então observa o redor, todos os bandidos estavam ou desmaiados ou restringidos demais para se moverem. Peter estava exausto, estava encharcado de suor, seus antebraços estavam completamente machucados, com roxos e sangue seco por sua extensão interior, além de estar mentalmente fatigado. Ele retira a máscara e se dirige ao tio Bem;

— Acho que foram todos tio B...- mas quando o garoto se virou para o tio, um pesadelo haia se tornado realidade

A última bala disparada não havia simplesmente batido na parede, já que não havia feito barulho nenhum, mas havia encravado no lado direito do tronco de Bem. O tempo parecia ter parado por um segundo, enquanto Peter olhava para seu tio, com a mão tentando estocar o snague que jorrava de seu peito, escorrendo e manchando suas roupas de um vermelho escuro. Ele cambaleia alguns passos, não conseguindo deixar de tremer, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas levantando seus olhos para Peter, até que começa a cair. O sobrinho rapidamente corre os poucos metros que o separavam do tio e o suporta em sua queda...

— Ben? Ben!? BEN!!!- o menino se desespera ao amparar o tio e o segurar em seus braços, lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos enquanto o sangue do tio espalhava por sua camiseta- Tio Ben!!! Tio Ben!!!

O menino tenta fazer o possível, ele coloca sua mão encima da do tio, pressionando ainda mais seu ferimento na tentativa de estocar o sangramento, o líquido quente contrastando com a pele fria do mais velho, não parecia haver nenhuma chance

— Eu sinto muito, tio Bem me perdoe...- o garoto não consegue impedir as lágrimas e a voz rouca enquanto segurava a cabeça do tio em seu colo, desesperado para fazer alguma coisa para ajudar- por favor, só um pouco mais...os profissionais estão vindo! Os heróis estão vindo tio Ben!!! ENTÃO POR FAVOR AGUENTE MAIS UM POUCO!!! POR FAVOR!!!

Ele grita a com toda sua capacidade, em uma vontade animalesca de urrar, como se isso fosse ajudar seu tio de alguma maneira, mas ele precisava disso, havia sido tudo sua culpa...

— Os heróis estão vindo...por favor...- ele diz dessa vez num sussurro, com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e apertando os olhos, desejando do fundo de seu coração para que acordasse a qualquer instante em seu quarto com May dizendo que estava atrasado, mas não, o pesadelo era real... Ele então sente uma mão lhe puxando a máscara novamente no rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos marejados a mostra, ele então vê o tio Bem com um sorriso

— Eu não preciso esperar por eles...- o mesmo diz fraco, olhando nos olhos do sobrinho com toda a compaixão e amor que sempre mostrara-...por que eu estou com meu herói bem aqui...- ele dá um seu último sorriso para Peter, então, seu sorriso murcha e ele passa a encarar o horizonte, sem demonstrar mais nada

— Ben? Não, não não não não não...Ben!? Hey, hey...Ben! BEN!?- o mesmo não podia acreditar naquilo, ele apenas abaixa a cabeça e deixa suas emoções se esvaírem

Exatamente naquele momento, um conhecido herói vestido de demônio entra no galpão, com os bastões em punho, pronto para a luta, mas encontrando o local cheio de batimentos cardíacos fracos, juntamente com um incessante soluçar jovial ao lado de um corpo sem batimentos. Demolidor suspira, sabendo exatamente como era aquela situação, ele põe o braço na frente dos policiais que avançavam, os acalmando para dar o garoto um pouco de espaço

— Chamem uma ambulância...- ele diz se encaminhando para fora do local

Um pouco longe dali, um certo homem com a pele acinzentada assistia tudo por meio de uma mira sniper, pronto para matar o garoto xereta caso ele saísse dali vivo, mas o mesmo para ao sentir o cano de uma outra arma lhe pressionar a nuca;

— O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – Justiceiro pergunta com o rifle na nuca de Lápide – sua pele pode ser resistente, mas acho que essas balas de 5.5 mm serão mais que o suficiente se você quiser dar uma de espertinho- ele diz chutando a parte de trás do joelho do vilão para que o mesmo agachasse e algemando suas mãos atrás das costas

Mas de qualquer jeito, para muitos, aquela noite não havia sido uma vitória...


	5. 01x05 A Chance

Aquelas duas primeiras semanas de agosto haviam passado como dois anos para Peter, e nada parecia melhorar. Peter nem havia conseguido demonstrar qualquer alegria naquela noite, mesmo tendo conhecido Demolido e Justiceiro, e ter ouvido que Lápide havia sido pego, tudo que lhe importava era o sangue inocente que tinha em mãos...mas o pior de tudo fora tia May; ele queria que a mesma ficasse furiosa com ele, esbravejasse, o culpasse de tudo, isso sinceramente o faria sentir muito melhor, mas não, quando a mesma apareceu correndo entre os carros de polícia, tudo que ela vez foi abraçar Peter, não se importando com o sangue ou o suor do garoto, apenas o apertou perto do peito, passando a mão por seu cabelo enquanto deixava o sobrinho chorar, encharcando sua blusa. Além do mais, mesmo o garoto tendo contado tudo, desde o encontro com o Homem de Ferro até aquela noite, ela não fez nada a não ser ouvir atentamente o que o sobrinho dizia, até no fim simplesmente dizer;

“— Estou tão feliz que você vai conseguir seguir se sonho agora...”

O velório havia sido poucos dias depois e Peter não havia demonstrado nada, havia permanecido sem emoção e com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo; nem mesmo Flash que havia comparecido com seus pais havia falado com ele, e Peter até agradeceria por isso, se houvesse qualquer resquício de felicidade em si.

Os dias que se seguiram forma piores, Peter não saia do quarto, mas deixava a porta aberta, com isso May entrava com um lanche, conversava com o garoto o máximo que conseguia e o deixava novamente. Peter não falava mais com Sr. Stark e havia parado os treinos, mesmo com a prova sendo a poucas semanas de distância, Peter não ligava, provavelmente não faria mais o teste mesmo...que herói deixava inocentes morrer não é mesmo?

Porém, aquela manhã havia sido diferente, sem penar muito, havia andado várias quadras e direção ao cemitério e agora se encontrava em frente a lápide de Benjamim Parker. Peter não sabia por que estava ali, não queria estar ali, mas por algum motivo não conseguia ir embora. Mas também não sabia o que fazer; deveria chorar? Gritar? Esmurrar uma árvore? Conversar com ele? Nada fazia sentido, e ele ficava apenas observando aquela pedra cinzenta com o nome de seu tio...

— É sua primeira vez fazendo isso? – Peter ouve uma voz feminina a sua direita e se vira um pouco assustado – ah...desculpa, não queria atrapalhar

A voz no caso havia vindo de uma menina, provavelmente da mesma idade do moreno, um pouco mais baixa que o mesmo, vestia um casaco preto com uma saia da mesma cor e carregava um buque de flores. A mesma era morena, com os cabelos lisos escorrendo pelos ombros e costas, com um simpático laço vermelho no topo da cabeça, tinha olhos em um exótico tom vermelho vivo, mas que impressionantemente não lembravam o garoto de sangue, guerra ou violência, mas uma certa ternura e curiosidade. A mesma tinha singelas curvas bem escondidas pelo casaco, tinha um rosto arredondado com bochechas um pouco avantajadas que lhe davam uma aparência fofa

— Desculpe por ser intrometida, é que eu já estive na mesma situação...- ela diz encarando a lápide em sua frente- e eu só quero dizer que, tá tudo bem, não saber o que dizer...Eles vão entender se você não quiser falar, mas se quiser, fale o que o seu coração mandar.- ela diz sorrindo levemente e encarando Peter nos olhos, com um leve avermelhado nas bochechas, ela então se vira para a própria lápide; 

— Ei vovô, sou eu de novo...- ela diz para a lápide como se tivesse já feito isso várias vezes, além de realmente falar como com uma pessoa ali mesmo- eu vim trocar suas flores, já que você gosta tanto de tulipas...Eu e o Pietro estamos muito animados pela prova, nos esforçamos muito e queremos deixar você orgulhoso...

Naquele momento Peter se volta para onde seu tio Ben estava, com milhares de coisas presas em sua garganta que ele queria poder ter o mais velho para poder compartilhar; a raiva, a frustração, a tristeza, a saudade, o vazio que ele sentia dentro de si... Mas nada disso importava, seu tio sempre dissera que as coisas ruins existiam e viriam para nos derrubar, ele precisava ser resiliente naquele momento...Mas também não era isso que queria dizer...

...Até que a ficha caiu; as últimas palavras de Ben;

“...eu estou com meu herói bem aqui...”

Ben sempre o vira como um herói, não importava em qual momento, ele sempre acreditara que o sobrinho estava destinado a grandes coisas na vida, em sua última conversa, o tio não o confrontara, não ficara em seu caminho, ele havia ficado do seu lado, havia dito sobre as suas responsabilidades...e agora ele tinha uma nova para cumprir;

— Agora eu entendi tio Ben...- o menino encara a lápide com um novo sorriso nos lábios e uma lágrima lhe escorrendo a bochecha- eu vou cumprir minha responsabilidade, eu recebi esses poderes, e agora o como eu os uso se tornou minha responsabilidade. Eu prometo nunca desistir tio Ben, prometo seguir em frente na escuridão, me guiar por meio a tempestade... eu prometo me tornar o herói número 1!!!

Mas para isso, ele precisava fazer algo antes. O mesmo se recompõe e sai correndo em direção a saída do cemitério, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma nova chama acesa em seu coração. Uma certa morena que ficara ali ainda sentia que não seria a última vez que veria o garoto...

No Píer 4, Tony olhava mais uma vez no relógio, já se faziam duas semanas que ele repetia a rotina; ia até o Píer depois de tentar contatar o garoto, deixava uma mensagem de voz e ficava esperando a beira da praia para que o mesmo aparecesse, sabia que ele precisava de um tempo, mas se ele realmente queria virar um herói, ele retornaria. Tony olha o relógio mais uma vez, já se levantando para ir embora, quando se vira para voltar a cidade, ele enxerga um pequeno e familiar moreno com suas roupas improvisadas de ginástica, um enorme sorriso no rosto e respirando rapidamente;

— Até que enfim! – ele exclama fingindo irritação para o garoto que apenas ri – o que você está esperando? Esse lixo não vai sair daqui sozinho...- o mesmo diz para o garoto que joga sua mochila no banco e corre para continuar seu treinamento, não percebendo o singelo sorriso que surgia no rosto do Sr. Stark

Depois de mais duas semanas de esforço para que seu corpo pudesse voltar a capacidade que tinha antes, além de horas de estudo, de verdade dessa vez, a manhã do grande dia havia chegado. Tony caminhava com um copo de café na mão até a praia, e quase derruba a bebida ao encarar a praia, completamente limpa, sem mais nenhum entulho empilhado na areia, ela estava impecável, e ali perto, um garoto suado em sem camisa levanta os braços para o alto gritando, ele havia conseguido...

Eram agora três horas da tarde, o menino Peter saia feliz do prédio que ocorrera a prova teórica da M.A, havia conseguido responder tudo, se sentia bastante satisfeito com seu resultado, mas sabia que a hora seria agora. A prova teórica servia apenas como um décimo do resultado final, apenas ajudava os que quase alcançavam o mínimo, não era muito, mas ajudava. Agora, o teste prático, esse que realmente contava, e que todos realmente treinavam para realizar, o que todos estavam mais nervosos. Peter para quando percebe que chegara em seu destino; estava me frente ao portão na M.A, o enorme prédio completamente envidraçado na parte exterior, que abrigava os mais promissores futuros heróis do mundo inteiro, a um passo de realizar seu sonho, tudo parecia ter acontecido a tanto tempo; todos esses sete meses haviam sido muito mais do que nunca imaginaria passar, mas ele faria tudo valer apena, alcançando seus objetivos...até que ele ouve um chamado familiar;

— Escala-Paredes idiota...- o garoto se vira para se deparar com ninguém menos e ninguém mais que Flash, também portando o uniforme do colégio onde havia estudado, Peter então percebe a cara de poucos amigos do moreno

— Ah, Flash...- ele diz surpreso, por um segundo esquecendo que o garoto também faria a prova

— Sai da minha frente agora antes que eu te esmague!

Peter logo sai da frente e encara o outro lado sem querer arrumar uma confusão naquele momento, não tinha mais tanto medo de Flash, mas, mesmo assim, não era muito saudável irritar o moreno, mesmo com tudo o que acontecera e Flash não estar mais o atormentando tanto. Logo que ele passa, o garoto novamente retorna a encarar o prédio;

— Agora sim, depois de todo o treinamento com o Homem de Ferro e a ajuda dos meus tios, eu finalmente vou me tornar um herói...- ele começa a caminhar, mas seu pé esquerdo se enrosca no calcanhar direito e ele começa a cair; ‘ou eu simplesmente vou espatifar a cara no chão de uma vez’ pensou o moreno, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao chão, sente seu corpo parando, como se sua mochila o puxasse, ele olha por cima do ombro direito percebendo sua velha mochila amarela envolta em uma espécie de energia vermelha, e olhando para a esquerda, ele observa mesma garota do cemitério mexendo os dedos da mão direita com uma bola de energia da mesma cor na palma da mão;

— Hehehe, tá tudo bem? - a menina pergunta se divertindo um pouco com a cena e ajudando o menino atônito a ficar em pé novamente, desativando sua Individualidade logo em seguida- eu parei sua queda usando minha individualidade na sua mochila, desculpa não ter perguntado antes...- ela diz sorrindo e colocando as mãos juntas, ela ainda usava o aço vermelho, mas agora usava um casaco de uniforme escolar-...mas eu pensei que não teria problema eu te pegar para que você não caísse...

—...- o menino estava estático, mesmo sendo a segunda vez que ela falava com ele, ele estava com a cabeça bem mais no presenta gora, o que significava, mais cara de tonto

— Ei, você é o garoto do cemitério não é? Espero que eu tenha ajudado- ela diz sorrindo reconhecendo o garoto que o faz corar ainda mais- isso tudo não te deixa também muito nervoso?

— Ah...eu...ããã...bem...- foi tudo o que Peter teve capacidade cerebral de dizer

— Bem, acho que eu te vejo lá dentro, até mais!- ela diz acenando e entrando no prédio, enquanto Peter delirava com o fato de uma garota bonita ter puxado conversa com ele que não fosse perguntar algo sobre a matéria (mesmo não tendo sido uma conversa, mais pra um monólogo) o que havia deixado o moreno com um belo sorriso bobo na cara

Dentro do prédio, em um dos gigantescos auditórios da escola, todos os alunos inscritos esperavam pelas instruções em seus respectivos assentos, o que não havia sido tão generoso com dois garotos, já que os conjuntos de assentos eram divididos por escolas. Porém, as luzes então se acendem e uma conhecida, e para alguns, irritante, voz começa a falar, a mesma vinda de um conhecido herói vestido em vermelho e preto em frente a um grande telão;

— E aí virgens...quer dizer, candidatos a vaga na M.A, é com muito prazer (outro no caso) que apresenta a vocês eu mesmo! Seu professor e voz dos avisos matinais quando me dá na telha! EU DEADPOOL!!! AGORA É A VEZ DE VOCÊS, GRITEM AÍ!!!- o herói mercenário coloca o ouvido para a multidão que permanece em silencio, tendo apenas um grito distante concordando- um de cada vez, por favor...

Ao continuar no vácuo da maioria, Deadpool se cansa;

— Ânimo bacana hein galera, tanto faz, vamos logo pra o que me pagam pra fazer...- ele diz colocando óculos de grau por cima da máscara e puxando um papel de dentro da calça- vamos falar um pouco da prática, mas coo todos vocês são menores de idade, vamos valar da prova mesmo...VOCÊS ESTÃO PRONTOS!?

Nada foi ouvido a não ser um; estamos capitão, vindo provavelmente da mesma pessoa de antes e um certo momento “fanboy” de um certo moreno

— Meu Deus! É o heróis mercenário Deadpool, ele é tão legal, não acredito que todos os professores da M.A são heróis profissionais...

— Não quer calar a boca não? – o moreno ao seu lado pergunta irritado

— Meu santo Bob Ross... Ok! Como vocês foram avisados na inscrição, vocês farão simulações de combate de dois minutos em uma das sete estações simulando áreas urbanas, como descrito nas aplicações de vocês- todos então observam as letras de ‘A’ a ‘G’ em seus cartões de inscrição. Peter pode perceber que ele e Flash haviam ficado em estações diferentes, provavelmente por serem da mesma escola

— Para de encarar meu papel! - Flash diz nervoso mais uma vez e Peter então volta a encarar Deadpool, mas ele conseguiu ouvir um- droga, eu realmente estava esperando poder acabar com você...

— Ok, como explicado nos cartões, em cada área haverão três tipos de inimigos diferentes, cada um com uma quantidade de pontos proporcional a dificuldade, ou seja, como todos sabíamos, tamanho é sim documento! Ou seja, usem seus poderes para destruir e ganhar os pontos, é muito difícil entender isso? E lembrem-se, matar os coleguinhas só do lado de fora, e se forem matar não deixem provas ok?

— Com licença senhor Pool, eu tenho uma dúvida!- um menino em uma das fileiras mais próximas ao palco se levantou com a mão levantada também; o mesmo tinha a pele escura, com o cabelo crespo cortado em um formato peculiar de três triângulos, o mesmo usava um uniforme escolar e por cima um pano colorido roxo e negro envolta do pescoço e que caia por seu ombro direito

— Manda ver príncipe da selva!

— De acordo com o cartão que recebemos, foi listado quatro tipos diferentes de robôs, mas o senhor apenas nos falou sobre três. Com todo o respeito, se isso é um erro em um documento oficial da M.A, isso é vergonhoso! - ele diz em um sotaque remetente ao...leste africano? - Nós somos alunos exemplares e esperamos o melhor da escola mais notável dos Estados Unidos! Um erro como esse não faz juz a sua reputação! Adicionalmente, você com o cabelo castanho desarrumado! - ele diz se virando e apontando diretamente para o pobre Peter

— Eu? - ele aponta pra si mesmo envergonhado por causa da inesperada atenção voltada para ele agora, principalmente pelos olhos amarelos que o garoto apresentava

— Você vem murmurando esse tempo todo! Pare com isso! Se você não consegue levar isso a sério, por favor se retire, você está distraindo o resto de nós! – ele diz duro o que faz Peter cobrir a boca e sussurrar um; ‘desculpa’. O que tira uma risada de alguns alunos próximos

— Ok, ok, pode sossegar filhote de gato elétrico! - Deadpool diz tentando acalmar o garoto e trazer a atenção de volta a si – o último adversário vale zero pontos- diz o professor fazendo um sinal bastante sugestivo para indicar o ‘zero’- esse malandro é só um obstáculo pra gente ter um pouco de diversão enquanto assiste vocês quase morrendo. Tem um em cada estação, então não tenham medo de fugir como galinhas quando o encontrarem

— Muito obrigado pela explicação! Por favor, prossiga - o mesmo garoto diz cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um ‘X’ como algum sinal e volta a se sentar

— Muito bem, essa é a rapidinha que eu tinha pra dar hoje, mas agora, uma frase de encorajamento de Napoeão Bonaparte- ele diz e o famoso quadro de napoleão em seu cavalo aparece no telão, mas era Deadpool que estava no cavalo...- ‘Um herói é aquele que consegue superar as dificuldades da vida...’ meio broxante, mas é o que eu tenho pra hoje, vamos ouvir agora um forte: “EXCELSIOR”!!!

Tirando a mesma garoto gritando em resposta, todos os alunos presentes então se levantam e se dirigem para fora para cada um dos transportes de cada área de simulação;

Na área de simulação ‘B’, todos os alunos já estavam trocados em suas respectivas roupas de exercício, livres dos uniformes escolares, a maioria estava amontoada na frente do enorme portão que os daria acesso a parte prática de admissão da M.A, mas um único moreno estava mais para trás, tendo sido o último a sair da ônibus, ele olhava para tudo aquilo e pensava consigo mesmo, tentando lhe acalmar do nervosismo e ansiedade;

— Bem, agora é a hora. Hora de ver se os sete meses de treinamento realmente valeram a pena...Hora de dar o meu melhor...Eu vou me tornar um herói...Assim como eu sempre sonhei...Eu não vou desistir agora- ele termina seu discurso motivacional de bolso e bate na cara com as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo...

“O solo sagrado do terreno da M.A, a escola com o melhor curso de treinamento de heróis do planeta, o lugar que qualquer criança gostaria de ir e estudar. Claro, existem programas parecidos por aí, mas eles não chegam nem aos pés da M.A, por isso que é quase impossível de se entrar.

A lista de ex-alunos conta com alguns dos maiores ídolos de heróis do planeta;

Homem-de-Ferro, o herói número um, o herói profissional mais famoso (que na verdade não fez o curso de heróis, mas os outros cursos são tão difíceis de entrar quanto, então revelam esse fato).

O lendário pacificador com a maior quantidade de vitórias em lutas, o general Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, o Hulk Vermelho!

Sem contar o famoso artista de manobras em motocicletas, o herói infernal, o Motoqueiro Fantasma!

Graduar na M.A é basicamente um requerimento caso você queira se tornar um grande herói. Então, eu mantive minha cabeça erguida e marchei em direção ao exame de entrada prático; é isso! O primeiro passo em direção a realizar meu sonho de me tornar um herói profissional!”

Em frente as gigantescas portas que os separavam da área de simulação ‘B’, todos os garotos e garotas esperavam ansiosamente pelo início da prova prática; aqueles robôs era o que lhes separavam de uma vaga da escola com o curso de heróis mais prestigiado do planeta.

— Isso aqui é insano! – um dos garotos da multidão fala

— Deve ter uma cidade inteira aí dentro... – outro diz

— Você imagina o quanto deve ter custado pra construir tudo isso aqui... – outro comenta impressionado

— A M.A é incrível...

Todos pareciam até bastante relaxados, pelo menos no exterior, tirando um familiar moreno, que estava separado dos demais por alguns metros e tentava se manter calmo. Óbvio que já havia enfrentado situações de vida ou morte, mas ele certamente estava se superestimando na época por conta de seus poderes, mas agora era pra valer, sua chance de se tornar um herói, sua única chance... O garoto relembra as palavras de Deadpool na palestra que tiveram, tentando manter as informações necessárias e tentar formular alguma estratégia.

— É uma batalha simulada – Peter diz para si mesmo, o objetivo era conseguir derrotar “vilões” da forma mais eficiente possível, e possivelmente causando a menor quantidade de dano nas construções. Ele olha ao redor, observando o tão diverso grupo de garotos e garotas prontos para enfrentarem o que der vier para conquistar uma vaga ‘nenhum deles parece nervoso, eles estão todos tão confiantes, alguns até tem equipamentos especiais...’ o moreno pensa observando os outros concorrentes; até que seu olhar para em um reconhecível laço vermelho da garota do cemitério que o impedira de cair antes da palestra – eu provavelmente deveria agradecê-la pela ajuda... – Peter diz para si mesmo enquanto começa a caminhar na direção dela.

Até que ele para depois de poucos passos ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, temendo que fosse Flash para lhe ameaçar...ah não, ele estava em um campo de batalha diferente, pensou o garoto...mas e se for o garoto que falara com Deadpool, dizendo que Peter estava falando demais...o menino então se vira para a pessoa lentamente, e se alivia instantaneamente ao ver que era um outro garoto. O mesmo era um pouco mais alto que ele, tinha pele clara, cabelos loiros bagunçados e um pouco compridos, olhos cinzentos que o olhavam com curiosidade e um semblante que era como se emanasse serenidade

O menino misterioso encara Peter nos olhos e então se vira para a direção que o moreno traçava, observando a morena com um laço vermelho, que estava com os olhos fechados, a mão no peito e respirando profundamente

— As palavras de um coração em tempestade só trarão mar agitado para aqueles que a ouvirem – o mesmo diz ainda olhando na direção da morena, mas logo voltando os olhos para o garoto, que agora se encontrava em seu lado direito

— Ããã... você tirou isso de algum biscoito da sorte ou...? - Peter pergunta um pouco confuso, mas com um toque de sarcasmo

— Ela parece estar tentando focar nas tarefas à frente... – o loiro responde sem perder a face serena – falar com alguém sem ter seu próprio espírito em paz só trará mais aflição

Peter medita nas palavras do garoto, poderia até parecer um bronca se não tivesse sido dito do jeito que foi, mas Peter tinha que concordar com o mesmo; ele não estava 100% confiante, então ele provavelmente ficaria nervosos ao falar com ela, o que talvez levasse a mesma a se desconcentrar e perder sua chance de ingressar na M.A; Peter sabia que todos aqueles eram tecnicamente seus rivais para as vagas, mas um herói deve lutar justamente, ele não faria nada para prejudicar os outros, que provavelmente haviam treinado e se esforçado tanto quanto ele...

Peter ia se virar para agradecer o garoto e lhe perguntar seu nome, até que ambos ouvem a animada do herói mercenário em um auto falante;

— Muito bem, vamos começar!!! – Deadpool grita do auto de uma torre próxima a área de simulação, agitando os braços ao pular de um lado para o outro – Vamos andando!!! Vai pra frente que atrás tem gente!!! Sebo nas canelas!!! Pernas pra que te quero!!! Não existem contagens regressivas em batalhas de verdade!!! Corram otários, vocês só estão desperdiçando seu tempo aqui!!!

Peter para por um momento observando o herói profissional, suas palavras demoram para realmente infiltrarem no cérebro do moreno, até que o mesmo casualmente olha para trás para perceber que todos os outros candidatos já haviam disparado em direção a cidade, e consequentemente o mesmo estava em último;

— Droga! Ei, esperem, deixem alguns vilões para mim!!! – o mesmo diz logo desatando a correr atrás dos outros

Peter se mantém em uma velocidade constante ao correr a alguns metros de distância do grupo principal; alguns haviam virado algumas esquinas, mas Peter queria chegar até o centro onde provavelmente haveriam mais robôs para serem destruídos; mas infelizmente, mesmo tendo dado tudo de si nos meses de treino, muitos dos participantes haviam treinado por anos para aquele momento, então o moreno percebia que cada vez mais estava ficando ainda mais para trás;

— Ok, apenas se acalme – Peter diz para si mesmo enquanto tentava alcançar os outros – tá tudo bem, você tem bastante tempo, eu vou conseguir alcançá-los...

Até que os pensamentos e a tentativa de um discurso motivacional de bolso, são interrompidos por uma movimentação a sua direita, que ele pressente com o Sentido Aranha, e logo que ele para, a parede de um dos prédios é arrebentado, e de lá sai um robô; o mesmo era verde, parecia ter um estilo militaresco, sua sustentação era por meio de uma única roda, tinha uma aparência humanóide, com a roda, um tronco, dois braços de metralhadora, protegidos por escudos de ferro com pás de ferro nas pontas como se fossem as mãos, nos quais, o da esquerda, tinha um grande ‘1’ branco pintado, provavelmente deveria ser a quantidade de pontos que o mesmo representava, e no topo, uma cabeça com um único olho robótico vermelho, e agora estava indo a toda velocidade na direção do garoto.

— ‘Alvo adquirido, preparar ataque’ – o robô anuncia ao focar seu olho na direção de Peter e partir a toda velocidade, cantando pneu, na direção do mesmo

Mas Peter não era mais um sem individualidade que nunca tinha participado de uma briga, ele era uma nova pessoa, cheia de determinação para se tornar um herói, ele se preparou, agachando levemente e arregaçando as mangas de seu casaco de ginástica para liberar as teias mais facilmente, ele se preparou para lançar a teia no momento certo e escapar por pouco do robô, mas tudo se mostrou inútil...

...quando um raio de energia azul vinda de algum ponto a esquerda do garoto acertou o robô, o destruindo antes que pudesse chegar até Peter. O menino se assusta pelo brilho e a rajada de energia repentinos, caindo para trás e agradecendo pelo robô não ter explodido em sua frente, e então olha na direção de onde viera a rajada; encontrando um garoto, com as mãos estendidas e flutuado, cercado por uma energia azul ondulante, o mesmo usava roupas convencionais e o que se destacava era um capacete dourado com uma espécie de estrela vermelha de quatro pontas na testa, e que fazia seus olhos parecerem brancos por debaixo

— Peguei ele! – o mesmo diz feliz fechando o punho em uma comemoração – Valeu por servir de distração camarada! A gente forma uma bela equipe com você sendo a isca, mas, eu não acho que vou te ver muito no futuro mesmo então, até mais! – o mesmo diz e logo depois levanta voo para longe

Engolindo a raiva de ter sido atrapalhado, Peter então se foca em voltar ao seu objetivo de continuar a corrida, até que escuta um aviso sonoro vindo dos auto-falantes;

— “Faltam apenas dez minutos cambada!!!!” – a voz de Deadpool grita trazendo aflição e desespero ao coração de Peter

— Ah não! – Peter ao ouvir isso desta a correr em direção ao centro – isso não é bom, isso não é bom... Vamos lá, eu preciso de pontos, e rápido! – ele diz para si mesmo ao continuar correndo e observar as diversas carcaças de robôs com diferentes pontuações desenhadas nas ruas laterais, realmente já havia passado metade do tempo?

Peter então termina sua corrida ao chegar na área central e se deparar com uma cena que o faria delirar em sua nerdice de heróis, se sua vaga na M.A não estivesse em risco; na avenida central da área de treinamento, diversas carcaças robóticas juntamente com diversos jovens mostrando as mais variadas individualidades se encontravam, cada um tentando ao máximo conseguir a maior quantidade de pontos possível, o que diminuíam ainda mais as chances de Peter de conseguir pontos;

O menino olha ao redor, observando alguns rostos reconhecíveis; ele vê a garota de laço vermelho, com os braços esticados e mexendo os dedos, com uma bola de energia vermelha entre as mãos, e em sua frente, um robô com um grande ‘3’ vermelho pintado era levitado, sendo cercado pela mesma energia vermelha pulsante e era arremessado na direção de outros robôs de menor pontuação, ela então para com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando ofegante;

— Ok, com esses devem ser pelo menos 28 pontos... – ela diz observando as carcaças e logo voltando a correr para conseguir mais pontos

’28 pontos?...’ Peter pergunta a si mesmo atônito, impressionado pela quantidade de pontos que a mesma havia conquistado no mesmo espaço de tempo que ele havia conseguido 0.

Um pouco mais ao longe, Peter pode observar o garoto de pele escura que brigara com ele durante a palestra, o mesmo se movia com grande agilidade, tendo seu peito rodeado de um círculo de eletricidade, e desferindo chutes e golpes nas máquinas, que junto com o impacto, vinham carregados de eletricidade que eletrocutava os circuitos internos dos robôs;

— Essa me deixa com 45... – o mesmo diz ao acertar outro robô com um poderoso chute

— Como ele conseguiu tantos!? – Peter pergunta para si mesmo assustado

— 32 pra mim – outra pessoa diz ao despedaçar o braço de um robô

— 21

— Ei, esse é meu...

Peter para atônito olhando ao seu redor, vendo tantos pontos que cada um havia conseguido, mas tão poucos robôs restantes, que rapidamente também eram destruídos, apenas uma coisa se passava na cabeça do garoto; ‘Nesse ritmo, não vão haver inimigos restantes...eu vou falhar!’ ele pensa preocupado

“Claramente os examinados não tem ideia da quantidade de vilões presentes ou suas localizações *quack* – uma voz em uma sala escura diz ao observar nos monitores algumas câmeras, que neste caso mostravam um menino com cabelos morenos despenteados correndo em desespero, um menino de pele escura com um corte de cabelo exótico, com um formato de três triângulos correndo a procura de mais robôs e outro menino com um capacete dourado com uma estrela vermelha envolto em uma energia azul, que parecia ter percebido a câmera e agora piscava para ela – eles tem tempo limitado *quack*, precisam cobrir uma vasta área *quack* e caçar até o último alvo *quack* – a voz diz para as outras pessoas presentes na sala, enquanto as câmeras mudavam e agora mostravam uma menina loira, usando vestes brancas no alto de um prédio, lançando o que pareciam ser lâminas de luz nos vilões abaixo – alguns se utilizam do terreno elevado e coleta de informações para conseguirem vantagem *quack* ...– a câmera então se volta para um borrão prata e azul em alta velocidade - ... outros se utilizam da velocidade para ultrapassarem seus concorrentes *quack* ...– a câmera volta a mostrar o menino com capacete dourado explodindo outro vilão com suas rajadas de energia - ... é claro que se manter calmo ao estar sob pressão pode ser uma grande vantagem *quack* - a câmera então mostra um menino de cabelos negros, com uma feição animalesca, cercado de carcaças de robôs e com os braços pulsando uma gosma negra que cobria seus dois braços – assim como puro poder e habilidade combativa *quack*...”

— Os alunos mais bem sucedidos usam uma combinação de todas essas táticas *quack* – a tal voz pertencia a uma criatura deveras esquisita; literalmente uma forma humanoide de pato; o tamanho de corpo de uma criança, mas pés de pato, plumas cobrindo todo o seu corpo, um bico grande laranja e olhos pequenos, não tinha asas, apenas braços coberto de penas brancas, nas quais a direita segurava um coquetel verde, vestia calças vermelhas e um sobretudo, colete e gravata igualmente vermelhas por cima de uma camisa branca – são eles que conseguem os resultados mais altos *quack*

— Hmmm, eu diria que o grupo deste ano me parece bastante promissor – diz uma voz feminina, aveludada e sensual do fundo das poltronas

— Bem, ainda há bastante tempo antes de acabar – diz outra voz, desta vez masculina, áspera e rouca – e o teste de verdade ainda está por vir, vamos ver como eles reagem...- o mesmo diz logo abrindo uma cápsula de proteção e apertando um botão vermelho, não tirando os olhos da tela, prestes a ver o espetáculo começando realmente

No meio de todo o combate e destruição, um som de repente se sobressaiu sobre os outros no meio de cada uma das áreas de simulação; um barulho de diversas explosões, muito maiores e mais altas que qualquer individualidade dos participantes seria capaz de produzir. Todos então param e observam o criador de toda aquela destruição: um enorme robô que saia do meio da fumaça, destruindo vários prédios enquanto se colocava em pé. Os outros robôs não deviam ter mais de dois metros e meio de altura; este ultrapassava os 40 com facilidade, se locomovia por meio de gigantescas rodas dentro de esteiras, suas gigantescas mãos robóticas esmagavam prédios próximos, e sua enorme cabeça retangular oito pontos luminosos representando os detectores de luz na parte da frente. Todos param por um momento, ao encararem tal monstruosidade, puderam perceber as semelhanças com a imagem do robô de zero pontos, aquela era apenas uma distração, como havia dito Deadpool;

“...esse malandro é só um obstáculo pra gente ter um pouco de diversão enquanto assiste vocês quase morrendo. Tem um em cada estação, então não tenham medo de fugir como galinhas quando o encontrarem...”

— I-i-isso n-não é um pouco extremo? – pensa Peter encarando a monstruosidade mecânica em sua frente

O enorme robô então levanta e fecha o punho direito para então levá-lo em direção ao chão com a maior foça possível, socando o solo. O impacto faz todo o local tremer e uma enorme rajada de vento que levanta uma verdadeira tempestade de areia é jogada na direção dos candidatos, que se protegem da maneira que podem. Até que o vento cessa e apenas a poeira se mantém suspensa. Peter observa o enorme robô se levantando e também vê os outros candidatos fugindo do mesmo, saindo da neblina de poeira.

Por medo ou por simples inutilidade de tentar enfrentar aquela coisa, ninguém se importava, todos os candidatos corriam por suas vidas e por sua vaga, para tentar conseguir mais pontos ou simplesmente garantir a vaga com os pontos que já tinham ao não serem atropelados pela máquina assassina

“Agora as coisas ficam interessantes...” uma voz suave masculina e tranquila diz para sesu colegas na sala com os monitores, mesmo com o próprio não sendo capaz de utilizá-los bem “...o caráter verdadeiro de uma pessoa só é realmente revelado quando ela está de cara com o perigo”

Peter acaba se desequilibrando na tentativa de se virar e correr e acaba caindo, estando com as costas no chão e observando atônito a monstruosidade chegando cada vez mais perto, e por meio de sua visão periférica, vendo os outros participantes fugindo;

— Isso é um desastre – ele diz para si mesmo enquanto começa a engatinhar, tremendo de medo, tentando fugir – eu tenho que correr para conseguir destruir vilões menores! Droga, droga, droga, eu ainda estou sem nenhum ponto!

“Restam menos de dois minutos cambada, se apressem!” Grita Deadpool pelos autofalantes

— O QUE?!?!?! DOIS MINUTOS?!?!?! – os flashbacks de todo o treinamento que teve que passar durante esses meses passa por seus olhos, todas as corridas, os carregamentos de lixo, as quedas de braço com uma de suas armaduras... – Tudo o que o Homem de Ferro fez por mim... Todo o treinamento...Vai ser jogado fora!!!

— Angh! – um gemido de dor é ouvido por Peter, que olha para trás e observa a garota do cemitério; de bruços no chão, com o rosto suado e sujo, uma expressão de dor e parecia estar impedida de se mover, provavelmente por algum destroço de prédio lhe prendendo...

“É sua primeira vez fazendo isso?...

eu parei sua queda usando minha individualidade na sua mochila, desculpa não ter perguntado antes...

...mas eu pensei que não teria problema eu te pegar para que você não caísse...”

Peter ouve novamente a voz da garota que lhe ajudara em dois momentos diferentes, ele fica estático por um momento, apenas encarando toda aquela situação; a garota presa, as pessoas fugindo, o robô se aproximando...

“Não se ganha pontos como recompensa ao destruir o gigantesco vilão...” A mesma voz masculina comenta com os colegas; “Mas existe oportunidade, uma chance de brilhar...”

O corpo de Peter age antes do seu pensamento, mas diferente da primeira vez, ele logo encara o objetivo de frente, certo do que iria fazer; e quando pode perceber, correra e dera um enorme salto, sando toda a força de suas pernas, passando por cima na garota e aterrissando a poucos metros do robô que se aproximava...

“E de mostrar do que você é feito!”

Correndo os últimos metros até o monstro de metal, Peter estende suas mãos, que com todo o impacto de sua força e do salto, amassam a lataria, e com isso tenta empurrar o robô para fazê-lo parar.

Usando toda a sua força, Peter afunda seus pés no chão, quebrando o concreto e mantendo seus braços flexionados pressionando cada vez mais a lataria verde do robô. Sua visão embaça, seus braços começam a queimar pelo esforço e ele sente seus pés ralando no chão, com o tênis e a meia provavelmente destruídos. Ele tenta de qualquer jeito fazer o gigante parar, mas não parecia estar fazendo muita diferença... Mas ele tinha que, pelo menos até que a garota estivesse a salvo. Rapidamente ele se vira, deixando suas costas no metal e ainda com os pés afundados no concreto e tentando parar a máquina de qualquer jeito.

Então, percebendo seus pulsos intactos, Peter dispara uma teia para a direita, o tecido pegajoso explode de seu punho, espirrando um pouco de sangue e uma teia é presa na lateral de um dos prédios; fazendo o mesmo na esquerda, a teia viaja um pouco mais por conta da distância, mas igualmente se prende; Peter continua com mais e mais teias, até que a parte interna do seus antebraços estivesse quase em carne viva e o líquido rubro com cheiro forte estivesse escorrendo por seu braço, pingando por seu cotovelo e manchando a manga arregaçada de sua blusa.

O garoto segurava as teias com toda a sua força, com os braços estendidos, sua camiseta se rasgando, ele sentia toda célula de seus braços se esticando e estando prestes a estourar, mas ele aguenta firme, quando pode perceber, estava a poucos metros da morena caída, que ainda observava tudo sem mover um músculo, apenas observando abismada o garoto mostrando toda aquela determinação, utilizando tudo o que tinha para lhe ajudar.

“É isso aí, mostra quem você é...” diz Tony Stark na sala escura “Personifique o que significa ser um herói; nada é mais nobre, do que um sacrifício próprio”

Ao chegar cada vez mais perto Peter pode perceber que seu esforço estava servindo de alguma coisa, percebendo o gigante de ferro diminuindo a velocidade até parar, respirando profundamente e largando as teias, se mantendo de pé por um milagre; tendo sua blusa encharcada de suor e sangue nas mangas, até que ele ouve;

“TEMPO ESGOTADO!!!” A voz de Deadpool pode ser reconhecida indicando o final da avaliação

A fadiga física e agora mental foi demais para Peter, toda a carga emocional foi demais para seu pobre cérebro, e ele começa a cair; mas felizmente, mesmo presa e cansada, uma fagulha de energia ainda restava da morena presa entre os blocos de concreto e ela a utiliza para ativa sua individualidade, criando a bola de energia vermelha e a lançando sobre o garoto, o cobrindo com a mesma energia, e o fazendo cair lentamente até atingir o chão ileso, e ela o desativa e respira com dificuldade, como se tivesse de fazer muito esforço para tal ação.

— Você viu o que ele fez? – um dos garotos pergunta ao ver Peter estatelado no chão

— Eu nem imaginava que ele teria toda aquela força...- responde outro

— Nem eu...

— Parece algum tipo de individualidade de produção de cordas; mas não parece algo tão fraco assim

— Se ele tinha toda essa capacidade, como que ele não conseguiu nenhum ponto o dia todo?

— Talvez ele estivesse tentando nos enganar...

— Pior pra ele, não é como se ele fosse conseguir passar sem ponto nenhum

— Verdade, mas você tem que admitir que aquilo foi muito maneiro...

Todos os ingressantes ali presentes discutiam toda a situação do moreno, tendo se esforçado tanto para parar algo que não valia nenhum ponto e não tendo nenhum para sentir ao menos confortável; bem todos menos dois garotos em específico que observavam o moreno caído no chão, sem querer tendo pensamentos parecidos

“Estão todos não enxergando o ponto principal...” pensa o garoto afro-descendente, observando abismado o moreno falante da palestra de Deadpool

“Não viram o que ele fez?” pensa o loiro reconhecendo o moreno da entrada da área de simulação “Ele sacrificou tudo...”

“...só para salvar aquela garota” complementa sem querer o moreno “Ele devia saber quanto tempo lhe restava...”

“Mas mesmo com todas essas preocupações, ele não hesitou em pular” adicionou o loiro

“Então...é claro, eu faria/deveria ter feito o mesmo” são os pensamentos do moreno e do loiro respectivamente “O exame, os juízes, eles viram aquilo...”

— Para trás todos por favor – diz uma voz vinda atrás do grupo de adolescentes – quem não estiver com nenhum problema, por favor se afaste, isso é uma situação médica

A voz em si era de uma mulher vestindo um uniforme azul de enfermeira e colocando luvas de látex azul nas mãos, enquanto corria para alcançar os dois alunos caídos. A mulher em si tinha um cabelo castanho escuro com uma leve ondulada lhe caindo pelos ombros, tinha pele levemente morena, lábios carnudos, um nariz amassado, sobrancelhas finas por cima de olhos castanho escuros. Tinha ume expressão séria enquanto se aproximava da morena caída

— Uou, que é a enfermeira gata? – pergunta um dos garotos com os hormônios a flor da pele

— Esta beldade – começa o garoto com capacete estranho flutuando próximo da ação – é o coração da M.A; Claire Temple, a Night Nurse. A enfermeira do colégio.

Voltando a enfermeira, a mesma abaixava em direção da garota morena caída em respirando com dificuldade, a mesma havia conseguido se libertar sozinha do bloco de concreto que a pouco prendia sua perna. Claire a ajuda a se sentar encostada e rapidamente pega seu estetoscópio, ouvindo vários pontos no torso da garota, para ver se havia algo errado com sua respiração; mas não havia nada, ele estava apenas cansada

— Por favor...- a garota diz com a voz fraca, e vira com a cabeça para observar algo a sua direita – ajuda ele...

A enfermeira nem tem tempo de digerir o que viu quando fica de pé e se encaminha apressada até o garoto caído, percebendo os braços roxos e o sangue seco grudado em seu corpo;

— Meu Deus...- ela diz abismada observando o garoto inconsciente, como ele usara sua individualidade de um jeito que não daria conta... é como se ele não conhecesse seu próprio poder, pensou a heroína, mas não havia tempo a perder, ela rapidamente tira uma das luvas de sua mão e a coloca nas costas do garoto, respirando fundo e ativando sua própria individualidade, com o garoto ficando coberto por uma luz esverdeada, e tendo seus braços sendo reparados lentamente, com os músculos regenerando e a pele se concertando, até não sobrar nenhuma cicatriz

— O que ela tá fazendo? – um dos garotos do grupo pergunta

— Pelo visto nunca viram uma heroína enfermeira em ação – diz o mesmo garoto de capacete, agora descendo ao chão, desativando sua individualidade e retirando seu capacete, revelando seus cabelos negros e bagunçados e seus olhos lilás – sua individualidade é um incrível aumento na capacidade de cura do afetado, ela é o único motivo pelo qual a M.A consegue manter esses exames imprudentes

Haviam se passado três dias desde o exame prático; depois de desmaiar devido ao esforço intenso ao tentar parar o gigante robô de zero pontos, Peter acordara na sala da enfermaria, com as roupas sujas de sangue em um saco e com roupas limpas, conhecera a heroína Night Nurse que lhe ajudara, e depois May havia ido lhe buscar na porta do local para voltarem para casa. Os dias que se passaram foram extremamente deprimentes para o garoto, ele sabia que tinha ido bem no teste teórico, mas também que apenas aquilo não seria o suficiente para passar na M.A, não com zero pontos na parte prática, mas principalmente por que não havia conseguido contatar o Sr. Stark para saber se ele tinha alguma informação que lhe desse alguma esperança...

— O resultado deve chegar hoje ou amanhã não é mesmo? – tia May lhe pergunta atrás do mesmo enquanto limpava alguns livros das prateleiras, os atraindo com sua individualidade, e o garoto permanecia sentado no sofá, com o celular ao seu lado e apenas encarando a paede, sem emoção nenhuma

— É...- ele responde e abaixa a cabeça, ao ter os sentimentos conflitantes de querer e não querer saber o resultado; May percebe que o sobrinho quer ficar sozinho e sai da sala

Mas o que mais se passava pela cabeça do menino era uma coisa; Homem de Ferro. Ele havia visto potencial nele, mesmo que no começo quisesse retirar o veneno da aranha de seu corpo, ele havia realmente acreditado no garoto, acreditado que ele seria digno de herdar sua energia, Peter estava arrasado ao tê-lo decepcionado Mas de qualquer forma, Peter não mudaria o que havia feito, é claro que gostaria de ter sido mais atento para ver os robôs antes e conseguir mais pontos, mas de forma nenhuma mudaria seu último ato em prol de tentar ajudar a garota, havia feito o que achava correto... mesmo que isso lhe custasse o sonho de ser o maior herói de todos...

Até que ele ouve sua tia entrando na sala correndo e gritando;

— Peter! Peter! Peter! – ela diz chegando na sala com um envelope na mão e um rosto em um misto de felicidade e desespero – chegou...- ela diz mostrando o envelope branco com o selo com a sigla M.A

Agora era a hora da verdade...

Do lado de fora do quarto sobrinho May se encontrava, andando de um lado ao outro, tão preocupada quanto o pré-adolescente do outro lado.

Peter encarava aquele envelope como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento; ali estava uma de duas opções, a mais provável, da reprovação no teste e o início de sua procura por outro curso de heróis, ou, o início de sua jornada para se tornar o herói número um.

Não aguentando mais o estresse e a preocupação, reunindo uma coragem momentânea, o menino rasga o envelope, revelando uma carta de papel ainda em um dos pedaços do envelope, mas o principal foi um pequeno disco de metal com uma superfície eletrônica que caiu do envelope danificado e parou em sua mesa; no mesmo instante ativando uma mensagem holográfica... com o Homem de Ferro na tela que flutuava na frente do moreno;

“— Tá gravando isso aqui? Espero que esteja...” o herói lhe aparece vestindo seu traje de herói mas com o visor levantado, sua feição ossuda e suas olheiras eram bem reconhecíveis dada sua proximidade com a tela

— Sr. Stark!? – o garoto pergunta assustado – mas isso é da M.A certo...?

“— Primeiramente, caso você esteja fazendo uma pergunta ou conversando comigo, saiba que isso é uma mensagem gravada...” ele diz se afastando da tela e se sentando em uma poltrona atrás de si “...segundamente queria apenas dizer que eu humildemente aceitei o emprego na M.A como professor, sabe, novos horizontes...”

— O Homem de Ferro trabalhando na M.A? – o moreno se pergunta impressionado

“—...pera aí...mais quantas mensagens diferentes?” ele parecia estar conversando com alguém dos bastidores, até que esfrega os olhos e dá um suspiro cansado “...ok, ok, vamos ao que interessa; mesmo que você tenha conquistado 0 pontos no exame prático, é claro, isso significaria que você reprovou...”

A animação de Peter começa a se esvaziar, ele começa a se sentir extremamente frustrado e decepcionado, até que o herói volta a falar;

“...se fosse só isso que avaliássemos! Mas primeiro, dá uma assistida;...”

O holograma então muda para um outro vídeo, dessa vez com a morena de laço vermelho entrando em algum lugar, parecia triste e vestia um uniforme escolar

“Com licença...” ela diz fracamente para quem estivesse ali, rapidamente aparecendo um homem moreno que parecia vestir um terno, mas estava de costas, então era difícil de ver quem era “...tinha um menino na mesma área que eu; magro, cabelos castanhos bagunçados...” Peter logo percebera que ela estava falando dele “...por acaso é possível eu dar alguns dos meus pontos para ele? E-eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo que ele não havia conseguido nenhum ponto...

“Você nunca conseguirá estar junto dos melhores entre os melhores...” Peter ouve as palavras de Flash se misturando com a da garota

“Pe-pelo menos os pontos que ele perdeu por minha causa...” ela insistia

“Não havia qualquer motivo para você se colocar em perigo desse jeito!” as duras palavras que recebera que o colocavam para baixo por suas ações eram abafadas pelas palavras da morena que exaltavam e que queria lhe recompensar por suas ações

“Ele me salvou!” ela diz mais alto e com as bochechas coradas

“Juntamente com agora ter uma individualidade...” continua o Sr. Stark aparecendo de costas na frente do vídeo pausado “...suas ações resultaram no agir de outros.” Ele então se vira para encarar Peter “O exame não foi contabilizado apenas com pontos por destruição de vilões...como um curso de heróis poderia rejeitar pessoas que salvam as outras e fazem o que é certo? Você chama isso de cumprir com a promessa? ‘Pode mandar’ Esse é um trabalho que requer se arriscar para por essa promessa em prática; PONTOS DE RESGATE!” o herói diz animado e sua tela é substituída por um placar;

No qual seu nome estava na sétima posição...

“Peter Parker...” continua Homem de Ferro “60 pontos!” Peter não conseguia acreditar, seu nome, mesmo com o placar mostrando seu zero de pontos de vilões, não apenas na lista de admitidos, mas entre os dez melhores selecionados “E Wanda Maximoff, 45 pontos!” ele diz com o vídeo se voltando para a morena, que agora ele sabia que se chamava Wanda, mostrando que ela havia ficado com 28 pontos de vilões, juntamente com seus 45 de resgate, a deixando na terceira posição

“Vocês dois passaram, pode dormir tranquilo agora” diz o herói voltando ao seu ‘eu sacana’ normal “Vamos lá garoto Parker, essa é a ‘Marvel Academy’ a sua academia de heróis”

— Sim senhor! – Peter não conseguia conter suas lágrimas que despencavam pelas suas bochechas ‘eu consegui tio Bem’ era tudo que o garoto pensava

‘O primeiro passo foi dado para eu me tornar o herói número um!’


	6. 01x06 Amizades

Era dia primeiro de Setembro; durante todo o mês de Agosto Peter e May havia feito o impossível para que tudo estivesse perfeito para o primeiro dia; toda a burocracia referente a Peter não ser filho de May, todos os formulários de regras que tiveram de ler e assinar, as compras dos livros e materiais escolares, até mesmo as medidas de braço, cintura, quadril, etc para o uniforme sob medida que a escola encomendava, e que agora o mesmo vestia.

Os sapatos luxuosos eram muito distantes de seus gastos tênis vermelhos, a calça de sarja cinzenta, a camisa branca, o suéter vermelho e por fim a jaqueta azul complementavam seu uniforme que basicamente deveria custar mais caro do que todas as roupas juntas que havia usado em toda a sua vida. May havia insistido que o mesmo tomasse um banho de manhã para não chegar todo suado no primeiro dia de aula, é claro que estava sendo inútil naquele momento, já que o menino suava baldes de nervosismo por debaixo da roupa;

— Pegou sua escova de dentes? – pergunta sua tia enquanto a mesma arrumava a gola de sua camisa que saia pra fora do suéter

— Peguei!

— Carregador de celular caso acabe a bateria?

— Peguei!

— E o...- a tia começa a dizer

— May! – o sobrinho a interrompe, se divertindo com a preocupação da tia, mesmo estando com um pouquinho de saco cheio – eu peguei tudo que preciso, hoje é só orientação, não preciso levar muitas coisas, mais tarde receberemos os horários e você pode me relembrar de toda a lista pelo resto do ano letivo ok?

— Ok...- ela diz cabisbaixa e um pouco envergonhada, Peter sabia que ela queria que tudo fosse perfeito, o sonho agora de ser o herói número um não era só dele

— Obrigado por tudo tia May...- ele diz se aproximando da mesma e a puxando para um abraço apertado, sentindo seu cheiro de café e álcool em gel; a mesma tendo voltado a trabalhar de assistente de enfermagem no Hospital Presbiteriano do Queens – eu te amo...

— Eu também te amo querido...- ela diz logo soltando o sobrinho – boa sorte!

— Obrigado – ele diz colocando a mochila amarela nas costas e saindo da casa

Depois da viagem de quase uma hora de ônibus até o prédio da M.A, que se localizava ao lado do Washington Square Park, Peter se vê em cima da hora para a primeira aula as 8:00. Ele então rapidamente se põe a correr no meio dos corredores vazios daquele enorme lugar, tendo visto o mapa do prédio na entrada, ele força sua memória para achar o caminho certo para a sala do primeiro ano “A”; felizmente chegando até o corredor em que as duas salas do primeiro ano do curso de heróis se encontravam, percebendo apenas no momento um fato interessante;

— Essa porta é gigantesca...- disse o pobre menino se sentindo intimidado pela porta de madeira de mais de três metros de altura, mas rapidamente se concentrando na tarefa do momento, estendendo a mão até a maçaneta e puxando a porta, só pra descobrir que ela não se movia – Ah não! Será que já estou tão atrasado? Perdi a primeira aula? Ficarei para fora? Será que já estão contando presença? O que isso significa para minha carreira acadêmica...

— Você sabe que a porta é de correr certo? – o menino ouve uma voz a sua esquerda e se vira, encontrando duas pessoas;

Peter se impressiona ao reconhecer o loiro que o impedira de conversar com Wanda, agora sabendo o nome dela, antes do exame se encontrava ali, com um sorriso singelo no rosto e a mesma aura de serenidade e calma. Mas ele não estava sozinho, ao lado do loiro havia uma garota, bem menor que o mesmo e até que Peter, era igualmente loira, com os cabelos próximos dos ombros e as pontas em um tom rosa, havendo um degrade, tinha a pele clara e olhos azuis celestes, era bem magra e vestia uma versão feminina do uniforme dos garotos, apenas substituindo a calça por uma saia preta que ia até o meio das coxas e uma meia calça igualmente preta, a mesma olhava o outro loiro de forma divertida

— Você só diz isso por que onde você vive as portas são todas de correr – a garota diz cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha para o amigo – acha que eu não te vi fazendo a mesma coisa na porta do banheiro, que é de abrir pra frente, Sr. Monge? – ela diz divertida e arrancando um sorriso envergonhado do menino

— Ãhn...- Peter não sbaia muito bem como se encaixar na conversa

— Ah, mil perdões, não nos apresentamos – o loiro diz percebendo o visível desconforto do moreno, e rapidamente se abaixando em um cumprimento oriental – meu nome é Daniel Rand, namaste! – Peter rapidamente copia o movimento, não sabendo muito bem oque fazer – e essa baixinha aqui é Gwendolyn Poole

— Baixinha é a... – ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas olha em volta e para, se virando para o moreno e estendendo sua mão – pode me chamar de Gwen e ele de Danny

— Peter, Peter Parker – ele diz cumprimentando a loira e logo abrindo a porta da maneira correta e dando espaço para seus novos colegas – por favor...

— Olha só, que cavaleiro...- Gwen diz piscando para o menino enquanto passava pelo mesmo – se seus olhos não descerem tanto você ganha um ponto e eu não tenho que perfurar os seus olhos – ela diz de maneira fofa e entra, sendo seguida por Danny, que murmura um leve ‘perdão’ quando passa pelo moreno

Após corar, e sentir um pouco de medo do comentário de Gwen, o memso respira fundo, ainda não adentrando o suficiente para ver a parte interna da sala; por um simples motivo, rezava para qualquer ser cósmico que pudesse lhe ouvir que não estivesse na mesma sala que o garoto que reclamara dele na introdução com Deadpool, ou pior, com Flash. Peter não havia visto seu o conhecido moreno no exame prático, mas sabia que o garoto, mesmo com pavio curto era muito bom em uma coisa, destruir, mesmo não ganhando pontos de resgate, ele facilmente conseguiria pontos suficientes para passar. O garoto então respira fundo e adentra na sala; encontrando uma sala bem grande, com vinte cadeiras separadas em quatro fileiras. Haviam várias pessoas lá dentro com as mais variadas etnias e características externas, mas duas pessoas no conversando é que mais chamaram a atenção do moreno;

— Tire seus pés da carteira! – Peter pode reconhecer o garoto de pele escura falando com a última pessoa que o menino de ver na mesma sala de aula

— Falou comigo príncipe? – pergunta Flash debochadamente

— Não acha que é uma imensa falta de respeito com os heróis que representam a M.A e também com as pessoas que utilizaram essa carteira – o garoto tenta argumentar para o bom senso do garoto de cabelos pretos e arrepiados, só pra descobrir que o mesmo não tinha aquilo

— Que mané falta de respeito! Em qual escola da África tu estudou pra vir com esse papo coadjuvante?

— Você sabe muito bem que a África é um continente imenso com diversas culturas riquíssimas, e por isso não podemos ser nomeados um único povo – ele diz não desistindo de raciocinar com Flash – Eu frequentei a Escola de Ensino Fundamental Killmonger, em Wakanda; meu nome é Azari T’Challa

— Killmonger? Que m*rda é essa? É uma escola inteira só pro filhinho do papai por acaso? Desse jeito vai ser mais divertido te esmagar, pra você aprender como funciona aqui nos EUA – Flash diz encarando o garoto maldosamente e o mesmo dá um passo para trás, mas logo se recompõe

— Isso é algo muito rude de se dizer para um colega de classe. Tem certeza que quer virar um super-herói?

— E você acha que eu ligo pra tua op...- Flash ia continuar falando até que percebe o moreno Parker parado na porta da sala de aula, e antes que pudesse reagir de alguma maneira, Azari segue sua visão e acaba por reconhecer o garoto

— É você...- o menino diz, o que chama a atenção da maioria das pessoas já sentadas, que se viram para encarar o garoto, o que assusta um pouco o mesmo, alguns o reconhecendo do exame prático

— Ah, é...! – Peter tenta formular algo para dizer para os diversos pares de olhos que o encaravam, mas nada saiu; felizmente Azari não parecia ligar, e quebrou o silêncio

— Bom dia caro colega, e vim de Wakanda, da Escola de Ensino Fundamental Killmonger, meu nome é... – ele diz se aproximando cada vez mis do moreno

— Ah, e-eu ouvi! – Peter consegue dizer para o rapaz, percebendo o quão mais alto ele era, mas também bem magro – meu nome é Peter, Peter Parker, muito prazer em conhece-lo Azari.

— Peter...você percebeu que havia algo mais na prova prática, não? – Azari pergunta para o moreno, provavelmente se referindo aos pontos de resgate, já que Peter provavelmente havia conseguido uma informação privilegiada por cota de sua conexão com o Homem de Ferro – Eu não percebi nada! Eu julguei você injustamente! Detesto admitir, mas você é um herói muito melhor que eu...- Peter ia tentar responder algo para o inconsolável Azari, até ouvir uma voz atrás de si

— Ei, o cabelo castanho bagunçado! – Peter se vira para encontrar a garota de cabelos castanhos e laço vermelho, a mesma se encontrava atrás de si com o uniforme feminino, juntamente com um garoto; o mesmo era alto e atlético, tinha uma pele ainda mais clara e um rosto fino, seus cabelos eram prateados quase brancos, em um misto de bagunçado e penteado e olhos azuis – Bem que Deadpool disse que você havia passado...

“A garota gentil, Wanda se eu não me engano” pensa Peter enquanto a morena desata a falar sobre o quão incrível havia sido ele com as teias, apenas deixando o garoto mais envergonhado do que simplesmente o próximo pensamento; “O uniforme cai muito bem nela...” o moreno tenta apagar esse pensamento o mais rápido possível; até que percebe o platinado ao seu lado, com um dos braços em volta de seu ombro de uma forma um pouco zoeira

— Então é você o herói particular da minha irmã? – ele diz de maneira divertida, observando os dois morenos corando – saiba que ela só falou sobre isso nos últimos dias - ele termina lançando um olhar malicioso para a garota

— Pietro! – ela diz vermelha como um tomate para o irmão; Peter nunca teria adivinhado que eles eram relacionados, não se pareciam nada

— Se continuarem desse jeito vamos sair daqui só amanhã – o grupo houve uma voz atrás deles e todos se viram para encontrar basicamente uma celebridade para fãs de heróis; o herói cego, Demolidor. Utilizando seu uniforme vermelho e negro, uma armadura corporal capaz de parar uma bala, mas leve e maleável o suficiente para manter as acrobacias e velocidade do herói intactas, sem faltar é claro o capacete de fibra de carbono, com os olhos avermelhados e os chifres; o rosto do demônio de Hell’s Kitchen. E ao perceber o silêncio dos alunos (das cordas vocais no caso, seus corações estavam muito acelerados) ele continua– muito bem, agora que consegui a atenção de vocês...

Ele então adentra a sala de aula, com os alunos na porta o dando passagem, ele não entra muito, mas apenas o suficiente para que todos os alunos presentes pudessem vê-lo, e retira seu capacete; deixando vários impressionados, a população não fazia ideia da identidade do herói cego, o mesmo preferindo atuar longe dos holofotes, sendo poucos heróis e funcionários de alto escalão da polícia sabendo, e agora pelo visto eles também. Ao retirar o capacete, ele revela seu rosto fino, pele clara, barba bem aparada, cabelos castanhos amassados e olhos enevoados, definitivamente cego

— Meu nome é Matthew Murdock, se essa informação sair desta escola, é aberta uma investigação e se encontrarmos o responsável a expulsão é imediata caso não tenham idade para ir pra cadeia – ele diz olhando para um ponto inexistente na parede e por fim abrindo uma tentativa de sorriso sincero – e serei seu professor de classe pelos próximos anos, é um prazer

Ninguém nem sequer responde, todos com medo de serem expulsos por comentarem o nome do professor em casa; mas o pensamento do herói demoníaco conhecido por sua violência com criminosos, ser o professor responsável era algo que vagava pela mente te todos os alunos

— Sei que parece repentino, mas vão até os vestiários perto do pátio; cada armário está identificado com seu número de estudante, e dentro de cada um há um destes – ele diz tirando do bolso traseiro uma roupa enrolada, ao desenrolar ele mostra aos alunos uma camiseta de ginástica vermelha com linhas brancas que formavam um ‘M’ e um ‘A’, um encima do outro – vistam e me encontrem no pátio – ele diz e sai da sala, jogando a camiseta para Pietro, que a pega rapidamente, enquanto observavam o herói ir embora

Já no pátio com todos devidamente uniformizados para atividades físicas, as crianças então descobrem o porque da pressa do professor para arrastá-los para a área externa;

— Testes de avaliação de individualidade!? – todos os alunos perguntam surpresos

— Mas e a orientação? E a cerimônia de abertura? Vamos perder – pergunta Wanda que mesma de uniforme de ginástica, mantinha seu laço vermelho na cabeça

— Ambas atividades inúteis para o que queremos fazer – diz o professor Murdock na frente do grupo ainda com seu uniforme mas sem a máscara – temos três anos para transformar vocês em heróis, temos que usar cada segundo disponível, e não podemos perder tempo com cerimônias sem sentido, mas agora vamos ao que interessa. Vocês todos fazem testes de avaliação física sem o uso de individualidades desde o fundamental; arremesso, corrida de 50 m, etc. Para esses testes o país usa médias de alunos sem individualidade para deixar as coisas mais justas; mas a questão aqui não é nivelar a todos, agora é atingir o potencial máximo de cada um, e isso inclui suas individualidades. Sr. Thompson – ele diz chamando a atenção de Flash ao apontar para o mesmo, mas sem virar seu rosto na direção do garoto – você foi o primeiro colocado na prova prática, por que não começa?

O professor deu a Flash uma bola de baseball e a liberdade para utilizar sua individualidade o quanto quisesse caso ele não ultrapassasse um círculo branco desenhado no chão. O garoto de cabelos negros então se posiciona no meio do círculo, fazendo alguns rápidos alongamentos e se preparando para lançar a bola, se lembrando do máximo que conseguia alcançar no fundamental; 67 metros, quanto será que conseguiria agora se utilizando de sua individualidade? O garoto então a ativa, cobrindo seu braço direito e a perna esquerda por cima da calça da gosma negra, aumentando tais membros, e em um movimento muito mais rápido e forte do que lhe seria normal, ele arremessa a bola para longe, e em pouco tempo um aviso chega no fone de ouvido do professor com o resultado;

— 705,2 metros; nosso objetivo hoje é conhecer o máximo de cada um, para que possam ter uma meta a ultrapassar no futuro – ele diz para os alunos que começam a ficar animados com a possibilidade de utilizarem seus poderes para tais atividades – muito bem, percebo que estão todos bem animados, que será o próximo?

Corrida de 50 metros rasos;

Pietro e Gwen se colocam nas duas faixas disponíveis para a corrida, sendo apenas duas para o robô que contava o tempo poder falar os resultados em voz alta. Ambos se preparam e saem em disparada; Gwen podia até estar em boa forma física, mas Pietro vira um borrão azul e prateado depois de largar, parando só depois que o robô revela seu tempo; 3,4 segundos.

— Boa! Pena que em cinquenta metros não consigo acelerar tanto – o garoto diz feliz dando um sorriso pelo bom desempenho, e logo atrás chegando Gwen, com um tempo de 7,1 segundos

“Pietro Maximoff, Individualidade: Quicksilver. Toda a sua fisiologia é adaptada para que ele consiga atingir velocidades sobre-humanas; maior metabolismo, juntas mais leves, sistema cardiovascular resistente, etc.”

Na segunda corrida se encontravam Wanda junto de uma outra garota, essa era mais alta que a morena, tinha pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho escuros e lisos que desciam por suas costas, além de seus olhos castanhos escuros que olhavam o fim da pista de forma determinada, diferente da outra morena, que parecia se divertir e agora concentrava a energia vermelha de sua individualidade em seu próprio corpo para se impulsionar na corrida

“Wanda Maximoff, Individualidade: Hex. Ela tem a capacidade de distorcer e controlar a energia presente ao redor de tudo o que existe, levitando objetos, lançando rajadas de energia e confundindo mentes”

É dada a largada, a morena focada parecia até bem rápida para um ser humano normal, mas Wanda conseguiu a liderança com as impulsões que a tiravam do chão e a faziam chegar mais longe; alcançando a marca de 5,9 segundos, enquanto a outra garota veio logo atrás com 6,3

Na terceira corrida, o garoto presente estava com um capacete em mãos; dourado com uma estrela de quatro pontas vermelha na testa, o mesmo tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, os cabelos escuros e despenteados, olhos em um exótico tom lilás e um sorriso sacana. Sua adversária era uma garota um pouco menor que o mesmo, tinha uma pele levemente mais escura, tinha cabelos castanhos pouco ondulados que chagavam em seus ombros, um nariz fino, e olhos castanho acinzentados;

— Qual é galera, vocês não estão mostrando ação o suficiente – ele diz então colocando o capacete e sendo cercado de uma energia azul pulsante, e logo que é dada a largada, ele voa em alta velocidade em direção a linha de chegada, atingindo a incrível marca de 2,3 segundos

“Samuel Alexander, Individualidade: Nova Troop. Ele possui em se corpo o poder concentrado de uma tropa intergaláctica, mas que só é desbloqueado quando ele usa o capacete, que lhe dá as capacidades de voo, força, resistência e disparar raios”

Sua adversária vinha logo atrás, conseguindo 4,5 segundos, ela havia feito com que suas pernas aumentassem de tamanho, as esticando e acabando a prova em poucos passos.

Na quarta corrida, os conhecidos Flash e Peter se encontravam lado a lado. Ao ser dada a largada, Flash instantaneamente faz a gosma negra cobrir suas pernas, o dando força suficiente para atingir uma velocidade insana e terminar a prova em 4,13 segundos

“Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, Individualidade: Symbiosis. Ele é capaz de secretar uma gosma composta de milhares de células que lhe dão uma maior força, agilidade, resistência e regeneração”

Mesmo com seus poderes, tendo suas velocidade e força também aumentados, Peter não era páreo para o rival que passou quase a vida toda aprendendo sobre seus poderes, conseguindo assim uma marca de apenas 6,8 segundos.

Peter sabia que seus poderes e seu treino foram muito mais para se manter na média dos aceitos do que para se destacar em uma atividade específica; além de que o tempo de duração do treino foi de meses, não anos como os outros, ele precisava pensar em uma maneira de mostrar alguma coisa.

Os testes continuaram, mas com nenhum no qual Peter conseguira chamar muita atenção. No teste de força para segurar ele havia conseguido 75 kg, enquanto um garoto de pele escura, com cabelo crespo bem curto e músculos visíveis, juntamente com uma versão mirim do Hulk havia conseguido ambos 600 kg. No salto em distância parado vários ultrapassaram a areia inteira sem cair, enquanto Peter, sem ter nada para lançar a teia e balançar, havia ficado nos 6 metros. No teste de saltos laterais, um garoto baixinho com cabelos castanhos bem arrepiados havia sido jogado de um lado para o outro rapidamente por uma espécie de tigre bípede de dois metros de altura que ele havia, invocado? O quinto teste foi o de arremesso da bola, como mostrado por Flash no início, na vez de Wanda, pela bola ser pequena e leve, ela conseguiu fazê-la flutuar pra cima até o limite que a máquina de medição conseguia, o quelhe de um ‘infinito’ de distância, agora era a vez de Peter

Ele precisava mostrar alguma coisa, mas mesmo com sua força aumentada não parecia ser o suficiente para bater de frente com todas aquelas outras promessas de heróis e heroínas, ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa; suas setas só lhe atrapalhavam naquele momento, podendo a bola ficar presa em sua mão e não sair, suas teias não iam tão longe para grudá-la na bola e a lançar... mas ele podia se utilizar de sua aliada, a ciência;

Se colocando na posição de arremesso, ele respira fundo e lança a bola sem muita força, mas rapidamente, lança uma teia na direção da mesma, fazendo um buraco no seu braço e o manchando um pouco de sangue, mas ele agora conseguiria mais velocidade; agora com a bola presa na teia, ele a gira rapidamente e a lança juntamente com a teia, atingindo uma distância muito maior do que se fosse apenas com suas mãos. Ele então põe a mão esquerda encima do ferimento para estocar o sangramento e se vira pra o Sr. Murdock, que, encarando o horizonte, ouve a distância e abre um sorriso;

— 700,6 metros

Mal sabia ele que o professor havia ouvido o chegar de outro batimento cardíaco a distância, dessa vez erradico e fraco, e que se acelerou ao ouvir o resultado do garoto.

— Uhuuu, finalmente um registro de nível de super-herói! – comemora Wanda na plateia

— Ele parece ter se machucado...- diz Danny observando o colega estocando seu sangramento – isso aconteceu no exame prático também, que curioso...

— Não foi lá grande coisa...- diz Sam não muito impressionado, diferente do garoto ao se lado que encarava Peter sem acreditar no que via

“Q-que poder é esse!?” pensa Flash abismado e furioso “As individualidades de todos se manifestam aos quatro anos! Que absurdo! O que você fez!?”

Os alunos se assustam ao perceberem Flash disparando na direção do moreno com os braços envoltos na sua gosma negra da individualidade, e com um olhar assassino;

— Maldito! – ele grita ao estender a mão/garra, pronta para dilacerar o pobre garoto – Me diga qual é que é, Escala-Paredes maldito!!!

— Ahhhhh!!! – Peter se assusta com a recente ameaça de Flash, mas rapidamente o mesmo é parado por um bastão vermelho e preto preso a uma fina corrente que se enrolou em seu pescoço e o fez cair em meio a corrida por conta da falta de ar, o impossibilitando de alcançar Peter

— O que... o que é isso? – Flash pergunta em um sussurro e se vira para trás, apenas para encontrar seu professor, segurando a outra ponta da corrente com uma mão só como se não estivesse usando esforço nenhum

— Posso não enxergar Sr. Thompson – o mesmo diz não o encarando e tencionando a mandíbula – mas minha individualidade me permitiu perceber seus batimentos acelerados antes que decidisse atacar o Sr. Parker

“Que individualidade incrível!” é o que se passa na cabeça de todos os alunos que presenciavam a ação de seu professor

“Responsável da turma 1-A da M.A., Matthew Murdock. Sua individualidade garante uma super audição, capaz de diferenciar batimentos cardíacos e os ouvir a uma grande distância com vários sons envolta”

— Agora, você vai deixar o Sr. Parker em paz e continuaremos sem mais perdas de tempo – ele não pergunta, apenas afirma, puxando a corrente de volta e guardando o bastão em um compartimento especial – o próximo por favor...

Peter então se mantém a uma certa distância de Flash, que havia desativado sua individualidade, e volta para onde os colegas estavam, ainda segurando o ferimento no braço, enquanto o de cabelos negros tinha seus próprios pensamentos;

— Seu braço está bem? – pergunta Wanda com o se aproximar de Peter

— Ah, sim! – o menino responde envergonhado

“Até pouco tempo atrás, você era só uma pedrinha no meu caminho” pensa o moreno ao observar Peter e a garota de laço conversando, ela com um semblante preocupado e ele corando

Durante o resto do dia, nos outros três exercícios, de abdominais, encostar na ponta dos pés e a corrida a longa distância, Peter recebeu uma tira de esparadrapo para estocar o sangramento e lutou contra a dor no braço nessas últimas atividades, ainda dando o seu melhor e tudo, até se encontrar esgotado no fim; diferente da maioria que conseguiu mais facilmente se utilizar de seus poderes para lhes facilitarem a vida;

— Muito bem, treino encerrado, estão dispensados pelo dia, deem apenas uma passada na sala de aula, lá terão as folhas com cronogramas, datas importantes e o currículo da escola, é bom lerem – ele diz então se encaminha até Peter e põe uma mão em seu ombro – dê uma passada na enfermaria para dar um jeito nesse braço, amanhã a bateria de testes será mais rigorosa ainda e preciso de você na melhor forma possível – ele diz entregando um passe da enfermaria para o garoto e saindo.

Ao se afastar um pouco dos alunos que agora se direcionavam para os vestiários, o herói cego encontra o batimento cardíaco suspeito ao passar por uma moita ao lado do ginásio;

— Stark...- o herói cego diz ao sentir o cheiro de cheeseburguer e terne bem lavado – o diretor te liberou no primeiro dia?

— Vermelho, quanto tempo...- o mesmo diz se levantando de trás da moita ao ter sido descoberto – sabe como é né? Um período de adaptação no primeiro dia e decidi vim dar uma olhada em um dos meus sábios colegas durante o trabalho

— E precisava se esconder? – Matthew pergunta ainda com o corpo virando na direção que tomava antes

— Bem...sabe como é...vida de profissional, autógrafos, isso cansa...- Tony tenta disfarçar, mas seu coração acelerado lhe entrega

— Ok, já pode cortar a ladainha – Murdock diz já estando de saco cheio – o que é tão importante no garoto? Parker, certo?

— O que? Ah! O da bola amarrada né? Me diz que você também sente o potencial e a genialidade dele?

— Também? Stark, o que você está escondendo? – pergunta ao ouvir tal palavra – algo relacionado ao porque do Sr. Thompson ter partido para cima do pobre garoto?

— Ah...olha...é que – Tony tenta arranjar uma explicação de última hora, até ver o colega esfregando o rosto e suspirando

— Olha, eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer e sinceramente isso não me incomoda – ele diz e volta a andar em direção ao prédio principal – mas saiba que como professor, não deve exercer nenhum tipo de favoritismo dentre os alunos, você tem mais que um só garoto pra cuidar agora...- ele diz e sai, deixando o colega para trás pesando em suas palavras

Na saída do grande prédio envidraçado, todos os alunos de primeiro ano já haviam sido liberados pelo dia; sendo as aulas da rotina normal se iniciando apenas no dia seguinte. Peter caminhava cansado depois da visita a enfermaria e o reencontro com a heroína Night Nurse. Ele estava louco para chegar em casa e contar tudo para tia May (tirando, obviamente a identidade secreta de seu professor de classe), até que sente uma mão em seu ombro e se vira para encontrar os dois loiros que conhecera de manhã;

— Danny? Gwen? – o moreno pergunta encarando a dupla loira, com o garoto lhe olhando com sua expressão neutra e Gwen sorrindo e olhando ao redor

— O seu braço está melhor? – pergunta Danny

— Ah, sim! Graças a Night Nurse! – o garoto diz relembrando da consulta;

“— Uou, meu braço já está melhor! Mas eu estou me sentindo tão cansado agora...– Peter diz ao ter seu braço curado pela individualidade da enfermeira

— Isso acontece por causa da minha individualidade, não se preocupe – ela diz limpando a área com sangue seco com um pano úmido – ela estimula o processo de regeneração natural de cada um , e isso consome energia, e se eu a utilizar muito na mesma pessoa, pode levar a sua morte – ela diz normalmente enquanto joga o pano sujo na lixeira

— Morte!?

— Fique calmo Peter, apenas comece a entender melhor a sua individualidade e seus limites – ela diz pegando nas duas mãos do garoto e encarando fundo seus olhos – dependendo do ferimento que você vir com, a cura pode gerar sequelas e lá fora não haverão tantos heróis médicos... Precisa aprender a tomar cuidado”

—Mas saiba que foi incrível, você lançou a corda e girou e foi ZOOOOOOM – Gwen diz eufórica ao rodopiar e fazer a sonoplastia para o lançamento da bola

— Foi certamente muito engenhoso – Danny diz lhe dando um sorriso amigável enquanto os três caminhavam, até ouvirem uma voz atrás

— Ei! Vocês três! – eles se viram para enxergarem a morena de laço correndo ao encontro deles – Estão indo para a estação? Esperem por mim!

— Wanda!? – pergunta Peter

— Uau, você é a garota do infinito! – Gwen diz animada e comas mãos nas bochechas

— Meu nome é Wanda Maximoff! – ela diz ao para em frente ao trio – e vocês são; Daniel Rand, Gwendolyn Poole e “Escala-Paredes” Parker certo?

— Escala-Paredes!? – o garoto pergunta assutado por ela saber o jeito que Flash lhe chamava

— Hehe, eu sei que não é seu nome, mas não foi assim que o tal Thompson te chamou no teste físico? – ela diz relembrando do garoto de pavio curto correndo e sendo parado pelo professor

— Ah, é...meu nome é Peter, o Flash me chama de Escala-Paredes pra me zoar, dizendo que eu tento alcançar os outros mas nunca consigo...- ele diz corando ao tentar se explicar

— HAHAHAHA!!! – Gwen desata a gargalhar enquanto Danny tenta fazê-la parar

— Ah, é mesmo? Me desculpa... – a morena pergunta envergonhada, mas algo lhe vem a mente – mas isso me lembra uma aranha; tão pequena, mas que atinge grandes alturas e faz coisas incríveis!

O moreno então volta a encara a morena, que estava com um punho fechado e um sorriso no rosto, no qual Peter logo a copia, usando as palavras encorajadoras da menina para rever como via aquele apelido maldoso

— Awwwww, eu shippo!!! – Gwen grita, tirando os dois morenos do transe e fazendo ambos corarem, antes d éter sua boca tapada com a mão de Danny, a qual ela logo lambe e recebe um protesto do loiro

Logo os quatro desatam a andar em direção a estação Brodway-Lafayette, com Wanda dizendo que seu irmão havia saído com alguns amigos e riria mais tarde sozinho para casa, o que desencadeou em todos conversando e compartilhando um pouco de cada um, contando onde moravam, com quem viviam, mas no geral comentando sobre as incríveis individualidades que haviam presenciado naquele dia. Peter pessoalmente comemorava tal pequena vitória, mas tão importante, de ter feito amigos, mesmo eles tendo suas excentricidades;

— E isso é tudo pe-pe-pessoal! – Gwen gaguejando de propósito e acenando para o leitor

— Ela tá bem? – pergunta Peter para Danny

— Você se acostuma...- o loiro diz parecendo cansado de dar explicações


	7. 01x07 Rotina e Combate

“O currículo do curso de super-heróis do colégio M.A: aulas obrigatórias na parte da manhã, como literatura...”

— “To Kill a Mockinbirrrd” é uma das mais imporrrtantes obras da literatura americana, escrita por Harper Lee e publicado em 1960... – monologa o professor Piotr Rasputin, ou Colossus; um homem gigantesco, com mais de dois metros de altura e com músculos inchados, tinha um rosto quadrado, pele clara, um nariz largo e olhos castanhos escuros, além de um cabelo castanho curto em corte militar. Amante das artes e professor de literatura, o assunto só não fazia a classe dormir tanto por conta de seu sotaque russo carregadíssimo

“...matemática...”

— Os conjuntos numéricos são separados em: a) Naturais b) Inteiros c) Racionais e d) Irracionais...- diz de forma robotizada o professor e herói cibernético Visão; a inteligência artificial do Homem de Ferro J.A.R.V.I.S. transposta em um androide com diversas habilidades, quem melhor para ser professor de matemática? Seu corpo esverdeado simulava um corpo masculino adulto, tendo alguns pedaços em amarelo, já que não precisava de roupas, como a capa com gola e um cinto, e se rosto era vermelho com uma pedra amarela no centro de sua testa; sua fonte de energia

“...ou inglês”

— Muito bem macacos super evoluídos – o professor de inglês, para a surpresa de todos, Deadpool começa a falar quando termina de escrever algumas frases na lousa – qual dessas frases está incorreta? – ele pergunta para a classe e é respondido com apenas silêncio de alunos confusos pela; matéria ou por pessoas o deixarem dar aula – olha, só pra vocês saberem, eu tenho um diploma em inglês ok? E ele custou muito caro...

— A incorreta é a número quatro – responde o aluno na carteira de número 13; Azari – existe um pronome usado incorretamente

— Errado! – Deadpool diz apontando o dedo acusadoramente para o garoto, até que rapidamente pega alguns papéis em sua pochete, dá uma olhada neles e aponta novamente para o garoto – Correto! Como todos podem ver...

“(Não foi espanto quando descobrimos que outro professor escrevia os roteiros das aulas de inglês para Deadpool). Depois tínhamos o almoço no refeitório principal, onde se compra comida por preços razoáveis”

O restaurante principal era certamente bem grande; um espaço amplo com enormes janelas nas paredes laterais que davam a vista para a natureza presente no lado externo, utilizada bastante por alunos com individualidades conectadas a natureza ou pessoas procurando um lugar sossegado para ler um livro, diversas mesas com dez cadeiras disponíveis eram espalhadas e separadas por muretas com alguns arbustos no topo, mas o que mais impressionou os alunos foi o chefe das refeições;

— E saibam que toda a quinta-feira teremos um buffet de tacos, sendo o primeiro taco de graça – diz a suave, porém robotizada voz do ex-vilão dos Vingadores; Ultron, que, pelo visto, depois de sua última derrota, havia sido reprogramado para virar chefe de cozinha, com o corpo reduzido a partes mais magras e frágeis e a cabeça coberta por um chapéu de chef. E mesmo assim assustando Peter, Wanda e até Danny, que só queria comer sem a possibilidade do robô perder o controle e os atacar.

— Hmmm, muito obrigada sucatinha! – diz Gwen com a boca cheia de pedaços de pizza, é claro que ela não se assustaria...

“Aí, à tarde, finalmente, o treinamento básico de super-heróis”

— Saudações primeiro ano A! – uma voz modificada diz entrando na sala, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o próprio Homem de ferro, flutuando graças aos seus propulsores enquanto se dirigia para a frente

— Caraca, é mesmo o Homem de Ferro! – Pietro diz extasiado juntamente de seus colegas

— Incrível! Ele é mesmo professor! – um dos garotos da classe diz, o mesmo era bem alto, tinha feições asiáticas, com a pele clara e os olhos mais puxados, e tinha o cabelo negro bem penteado em um topete

— Essa é uma de suas armaduras da Era de Prata, não é? É né? Diz que eu acertei...- comenta Gwen trocando de humor rapidamente enquanto se vira para Wanda, que se sentava a uma carteira de distância atrás da mesma, mas que dá de ombros por não ter certeza

— É sim, é a Mark XVII, conhecida como “Coração-Partido” – comenta Peter ao observar os detalhes prateados presentes, além do peitoral mais robusto

— Nerd...- comenta Flash emburrado, sem comentar que havia reconhecido a armadura também

— Eu sou o Groot – comenta o adolescente arvoroso olhando fascinado para o herói

— Muito bem criançada, já podem sossegar o facho. E sim! Eu que darei o treinamento básico de super-heróis para vocês! – ele diz ao se colocar atrás da mesa do professor – É uma matéria onde se treinam diferentes forma de aprender o básico de ser um super-herói. A maior parte dos créditos se ganha aqui. Eu sei que parece meio óbvio, mas foi o diretor que me pediu para falar isso... Mas chega de enrolação! O que faremos hoje é: Treinamento de Combate!

— Treinamento...- diz Flash parecendo ansioso e com uma pitada psicopata

—...de combate – comenta Peter apreensivo pela reação do moreno na sua frente

— Além disso, para nos acompanhar, temos isto! – Homem de Ferro diz apontando para a parede da sala de aula a sua direita, na qual começam a sair compartimentos horizontais, quatro no total, que continham cada uma cinco malas, todas numeradas de 1 a 20; representando o assento de cada um – Trajes baseados na individualidade de cada um e nos pedidos que fizeram antes das aulas! Um oferecimento das indústrias Stark

— Uoooou!!! – toda a classe parece animada no pensamento de seus próprios trajes de heróis, alguns preparados com tanta dedicação para aquele momento...

— Trajes...- comenta Peter ao refletir nos diversos desenhos que havia feito desde que havia ganhado sua individualidade...

— Muito bem! Depois que se trocarem, reúnam-se no pátio beta! – Homem de Ferro diz e é respondido por um ‘Sim’ de todos os alunos

Logo na saída dos vestiários do pátio beta, um dos locais do exame prático, estava Homem de Ferro, esperando ansioso por seus alunos e por seus trajes, é claro que ele havia projetado a maioria, mas a parte final era na fábrica, não em seu laboratório, e ao ver as primeiras silhuetas se aproximando ele diz;

— Dizem que a roupa faz o herói garotada! Então fiquem atentos, porque agora vocês são super-heróis! – ele diz observando a luz os diferentes alunos com os mais variados uniformes; armaduras, roupas tácticas ou apenas com um tecido específico, mas todos as utilizando para mostrar um relance de suas personalidades e de suas individualidades – Não quero me gabar não... mas vocês estão demais! Agora, vamos começar!

“O subsídio para roupas: antes de entrar na M.A., envia-se um registro de individualidade, medidas físicas, que servem para os uniformes padrão e de ginástica, e projetos desejados, aí as Indústrias Stark recebem os pedidos, e fabricam trajes de última. Um sistema maravilhoso.”

Três semanas atrás;

— Preciso ir na prefeitura fazer registro de individualidade para o traje. Só que já estou registrado com “nenhum”! – Peter diz sentado no sofá da sala e encarando os documentos com as instruções para a matrícula na M.A. e se lembrando do registro que fizera no início do nono ano, época que não tinha e nem esperava ter uma individualidade – Ah, e agora? – ele obviamente faz a primeira coisa que lhe vem a mente...

— O registro? Só alguém tão programado faz ele no começo do nono ano... e isso não nos ajuda em nada – diz o Sr. Stark do outro lado da linha, Peter podia sentir o mais velho coçar os olhos e suspirar cansado – É só atualizar garoto.

— Jura!? – pergunta Peter abismado, não poderia ser tão fácil, poderia? O Sr. Stark apenas ri da surpresa do garoto e começa a lhe dizer quando as pessoas mudam seus registros, como quando a individualidade que pensavam fazer uma coisa faz outra, dando o exemplo uma pessoa pensando ter a individualidade de criação de água quando menor, mas descobrindo depois que o poder é na verdade transformar a umidade do ar em água. Mas pelo visto eles não aceitam mudanças enormes, mas como no caso de Peter ele não tinha nenhuma antes, não deveria ser um problema...

— Cheguei! – Peter pode ouvir tia May entrando, o fazendo se assustar e desligar sem querer o telefone

— Ah, desliguei por engano. Depois em me desculpo... – ele diz guardando o celular no bolso e observando sua tia entrar com uma sacola de plástico grande em mãos – oi May, estava esperando você

— Ah Peter, larga desses documentos chatos, eu tenho uma surpresa – ela diz segurando um sorriso ao deixar a sacola no chão e puxar lá de dentro um casaco moletom azul e vermelho, mas com uma aranha desenhada em branco na parte da frente, como um de seus desenhos de símbolos... – Tcharam! Parabéns por passar na M.A. Talvez eu tenha metido os pés pelas mãos e cobrei alguns velhos favores das senhoras da rua de baixo para me ajudarem...

— Um casaco? – Peter, ao levantar e se encaminhar para analisar a peça de roupe, tenta esconder sua surpresa tentando passar um pouco de animação, mas isso não parece abalar May

— Por enquanto não é grande coisa. Você cochilou em uma das suas últimas sessões de estudo, aí acabei vendo os desenhos do seu caderno de uniformes de herói

— É? – pergunta o garoto levemente envergonhado, mas não interrompendo a tia

— Eu me remoí durante muito tempo depois do que eu te disse – ela diz se referindo a não acreditar que ele teria chance depois de descobrirem que ele não tinha uma individualidade – naquela época eu havia desistido. Mas ainda assim, você não desistiu e seguiu em busca do seu sonho, não? Pois então saiba que eu, ou melhor, nós, vamos te apoiar com tudo que temos de agora em diante! – May diz, lhe estendendo o casaco com os olhos marejados

— Nós?... – Peter também a beira das lágrimas pega o casaco em mãos, reconhecendo o tecido e até mesmo tendo sido lavado, costurado e tingido, o cheiro também; mas a ficha cai quando ele observa a etiqueta imaculada, em que escrita com caneta permanente estava as iniciais “B.P.”; “Benjamin Parker” aquele era o casaco de tio Ben, o mesmo casaco que ele vestira quando dava seus últimos suspiros, quando ele vira em Peter o heróis que ninguém mais enxergava...

“Os sentimentos de May, juntamente com o legado de Ben. Que outra coisa eu poderia vestir? Mesmo que não seja o mais conveniente ou moderno, não ligo! É o meu traje de herói!”

Peter é o último a sair do vestiário, e seguir pelo túnel que a conectava com o Pátio Beta, mas logo chegando até a área que se encontravam seus colegas, vestindo o uniforme que ele e May haviam se esforçado para formar; o casaco de moletom tinha o vermelho no peito e azul nos braços, nas costas e no capuz, uma aranha branca era estampada tanto na parte da frente quanto na parte de trás, as mangas estavam arregaçadas até o cotovelo, deixando seus antebraços livres. Suas mãos estavam vestidas com luvas vermelhas táticas com as saliências pretas na conexão dos dedos com a as costas da mão, e tinha a palma fina o suficiente para o garoto poder usar suas setas. Vestia também calças cinzentas feitas com um tecido leve e resistente, e com bolsos para guardar materiais necessários. Calçava seus tênis de exercícios vermelhos, que por estarem gastos eram maleáveis e confortáveis. E por fim, mas não menos importante, sua máscara de tecido vermelha, possível de se respirar e com os olhos especiais: Peter havia ficado horas trancado para conseguir construí-los, mas havia valido a pena, as velhas lentes de câmeras agora eram usados como foco para sua visão, elas mudavam o buraco da visão, diminuindo sua visão periférica, mas graças ao seu “Sensor-Aranha”, ele percebia as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, então podia sacrificar tal percepção por um foco melhor no que estava em sua frente.

— Ah, Peter? – Wanda percebe o amigo saindo do túnel e se dirige até ele

— Wanda! – ele diz percebendo que a mesma havia lhe chamado, mas rapidamente vendo a roupa que a mesma vestia; se assustando e corando pela visão a sua frente

— Que maneira a sua roupa. Bem simples mesmo. Eu devia ter escrito o que eu queria, essa roupa veio bem coladinha – a mesma diz puxando um pouco para baixo sua saia vermelha. A mesma vestia o que parecia ser uma espécie de roupa de bruxinha; um vestido sem mangas, vermelha e preta, com gola alta contendo um bordado em vermelho acimas dos ombros como uma espécie de manga, e com um fio, preto e bem fino, que estava preso perto de seu pescoço, mas que, como um cadarço, era folgosamente preso em um laço borboleta. Luvas longas e pretas que se prendiam por um pedaço de tecido em seu dedo do meio e deixavam suas palmas livres. Além da saia vermelha, a legging preta e as botas de cano alto também pretas, juntamente com seu famoso laço vermelho na cabeça. A roupa era realmente bem colada, mostrando seu pequeno corpo e suas singelas curvas – eu fico meio envergonhada – ela diz coçando a nuca e corando levemente

— O curso de super-heróis é o melhor! – diz um garoto bem pequeno, com cabelos negros bem bagunçados e vestindo um conjunto simples de bermuda, camiseta, casaco, óculos de proteção e luvas de desenhista, para si mesmo, tendo muitas ideias de desenhos com as imagens da morena fofa em mente...

— Ah? – Peter se assusta ao ouvir a voz do pequeno garoto perto de si

— Muito bem, já babaram o suficiente nos trajes dos seus colegas, agora venham aqui – chama Homem de Ferro e logo todos os vinte alunos estavam aglomerados em frente ao professor – Agora está na hora do treino de combate

— Professor! – Azari levanta o braço para chamar a atenção do professor; o mesmo vestia uma roupa toda preta e justa, mostrando seus músculos definidos, a mesma era um macacão dos pés até o tronco com uma gola em V e abas circundando o pescoço , sem botas, assim como o uniforme de seu pai – Este é o centro da prova de admissão. Realizaremos batalhas urbanas de novo?

— Não, na verdade vamos avançar alguns níveis – responde Homem de Ferro – na maioria do tempo, lutamos com vilões do lado de fora. Se olharmos os números, os vilões mais barra pesada surgem mais em ambientes internos. Prisão, cárcere privado, negócios ilegais. Em uma sociedade cheia de super-heróis, um vilão esperto o suficiente se esconde nas sombras! Nesta aula, vocês serão divididos entre heróis e vilões e lutarão em batalhas de 2 contra 2.

— Mas sem nenhum treinamento básico? – pergunta Gwen, vestindo uma roupa rosa e branca muito parecida com a de Deadpool, sendo bastante colada, parecendo um maiô com mangas, juntamente com uma máscara e botas de mesma cor, deixando suas coxas amostra, também utilizava diversos equipamentos no cinto e duas espadas nas costas

— Eu acredito que se aprende muito mais na prática – responde o herói – Dito isso, a chave desta vez é que não tem robôs para derrotarem.

— Como é decidida a vitória e a derrota? – pergunta uma das garotas, que vestia um uma roupa muito parecida com a de Azari, mas sendo toda branca e a vestindo completamente, só deixando sua cabeça de fora, mas com uma máscara em suas mãos, com marcas um pouco mais escuras na lateral como se fosse listras e um talismã verde preso em sua cintura; a mesma era alta, de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanho escuros bem lisos

— Dá para quebrar o pau de boa? – pergunta Flash, o mesmo vestia uma armadura de placas em estilo militar que era completamente sobreposta por sua individualidade, a deixando completamente negra, suas ombreiras e cotoveleiras continham pequenos espinhos e seus braços já estavam cobertos por sua individualidade, com garras nos dedos, a gosma negra apenas parava na parte de trás de seu pescoço, cobrindo suas orelhas e fazendo uma mini máscara envolta de seus olhos

— Haverá alguma punição para os perdedores? – pergunta Wanda apreensiva

— Como vamos nos dividir? – pergunta Azari novamente

— Meu traje não ficou incrível? – pergunta o garoto com capacete esquisito; Sam, combinando com sua roupa, que se assemelhava a um traje espacial preto e dourado, sendo a base maleável preta, junto de botas, manoplas e cotoveleiras douradas, além de um símbolo no peito, de três círculos em formato triangular, com os dois do peito se conectando ao da barriga por linhas e a última se conectando ao cinto, tudo dourado

— Calma rapaziada! Calmo aí, um de cada vez! – o professor acalma a multidão de alunos com dúvidas e ativa o roteiro da aula no visor de seu capacete – No caso, os vilões esconderam uma arma nuclear em algum canto do prédio, os heróis tema a missão de apreendê-la. Eles precisam prender os vilões ou recuperar a arma nuclear no tempo designado. Os vilões precisam proteger a arma ou prender os super-heróis.

— Parece até coisa de filme – comenta Peter por debaixo da máscara

— E por fim, as equipes e oponentes serão determinados por sorteio – diz o herói lhes mostrando uma caixa amarela

— Serão decididos por acaso? – pergunta Azari um pouco surpreso

— Profissionais geralmente formam equipes temporárias com heróis de outras agências, daí a explicação, creio eu. – diz Peter ao colega

— Compreendo, o discernimento de olhar adiante...- ele responde ao compreender o objetivo – perdoe a falta de educação! – ele diz cruzando os braços em frente ao peito em um X’s

— De boa garoto. Agora, as equipes!

Equipe A; Peter Parker e Wanda Maximoff

Equipe B; Robbie Reyes e Tandy Bowen

Equipe C; Kei Kawade e Laura Kinney

Equipe D; Eugene Thompson e Azari T’Challa

Equipe E; Kamala Khan e Sam Alexander

Equipe F; Groot e Luke Cage

Equipe G; Pietro Maximoff e Seol Hee

Equipe H; Tyrone Johnson e Gwendolyn Poole

Equipe I; Angela del Toro e Nico Minoru

Equipe J; Daniel Rand e Amadeus Cho

— Que legal! Só pode ser o destino! Estou contando com você Peter! – diz Wanda bastante animada ao descobrir que se parceiro é um de seus amigos e não alguém desconhecido ou o Flash, enquanto Peter só sabia corar com a proximidade da garota

— E as primeiras equipes a luta serão...- Homem de Ferro diz ao projetar duas listas holográficas já rodando com todas as equipes, com uma escrito; “heróis” e a outra “vilões”, até que as duas param em – Equipe A como heróis e Equipe D como vilões! O restante, por favor me sigam para a sala dos monitores

— Sim senhor! – gritam os alunos, e logo começam a seguir o professor em direção a sala dos monitores, ficando para trás apenas Peter, Wanda, Azari e Flash.

Peter logo percebe que estava sendo observado por alguém, e se vira para se deparar com Flash com uma cara de poucos amigos, ele provavelmente estava louco para trucidar o pobre moreno. Peter corta o contato visual rapidamente, com calafrios, mas então para e pensa, agora eles eram iguais, ambos na mesma escola, na mesma turma e ambos com individualidades, Peter não deixaria mais Flash usá-lo como capacho. Ele então readquire a postura e encara Flash de volta, o que surpreendeu o valentão, que ficou mais nervoso que nunca.

— Equipe dos vilões, entrem na frente e se preparem! Em cinco minutos a equipe de super-heróis invade e a batalha começa – diz Homem de Ferro, que observa Azari e Flash adentrando o prédio – Jovem T’Challa e Thompson, aprendam a pensar da perspectiva dos vilões. Isto é bem próximo da realidade. Vão com tudo, sem medo de se machucarem, mas se forem longe demais, eu interrompo

— Está bem! – responde Azari, enquanto Flash tinha sua mente em outras coisas

Agora dentro do prédio, em um dos andares, Azari e Flash encontram a bomba de mentirinha em um andar que também continha várias caixas e locais de armazenamento; certamente coisas comumente encontradas em esconderijos de vilões

— Mesmo que seja só treinamento, me dói ser um vilão – diz Azari ao seu parceiro ao se encaminhar para a bomba – Então o nosso trabalho é proteger isto aqui? É de papel-machê – ele diz ao encostar no objeto

— Aí! – o garoto se vira ao ser chamado por seu parceiro, encontrando o mesmo de costas – o Escala-Paredes tem uma individualidade, não tem?

— Não viu o que ele fez? Claro, não foi nada muito chamativo, mas foi inteligente o modo que utilizou para lançar a bola, mesmo que aparente ser um pouco arriscado, dado o ferimento em seu braço – responde Azari ao se lembrar dos testes – Agora, você parece mordido sempre que o assunto é o Parker

“Ele ousa me enganar...” pensa Flash não prestando atenção, ou simplesmente não ligando, para as palavras do parceiro “Aquele nerd de merda!”

Do lado de fora do prédio, Wanda e Peter analisavam a planta do prédio enquanto tentavam formular algum tipo de estratégia

— É trabalho demais memorizar a planta do prédio...- diz Wanda para o parceiro – Se bem que o Homem de Ferro é igualzinho a como ele é na TV, e pelo visto não teremos punições então podemos ficar mais tranquilos e...Você está tremendo todo! – a menina se assusta com o parceiro que tremia que nem vara verde; estava com a máscara levantada até o nariz, deixando sua boca livre para falar melhor

— Não, é que...estamos contra o Flash, além do Azari, então sinto que preciso ficar alerta – o menino responde sem tirar os olhos da planta

— Entendo, o Flash é o tal Thompson que zomba de você, certo?

—...- Peter demora um pouco para finalmente falar, até que solta um suspiro, abaixando a folha com a planta – Ele é incrível. Mesmo sendo uma pessoa complicada, a sua confiança, sua força física e a sua individualidade são muito mais incríveis que os meus. Só que é por isso mesmo que agora – ele diz abaixando o resto da máscara e se colocando em pé – Não quero perder

— Uma luta do destino entre rivais então? – a morena pergunta com os olhos brilhantes por conta da determinação do parceiro

— Ah, me desculpe, isso tudo não é problema seu Wanda! Não precisa se preocupar! – o garoto diz não querendo arrastar a amiga para o meio de seus conflitos pessoais

— É sim! Somos uma dupla! Vamos nessa! – ela diz dando um pulinho com o punho fechado e erguido, demonstrando sua animação e tirando um sorriso singelo de Peter, mesmo que ela não conseguisse ver por conta da máscara

“Muito bem, vamos começar o treino de combate interno corpo a corpo entre as equipes A e D!” A voz do Homem de Ferro pode ser ouvida por meio dos autofalantes presentes na área de simulação, iniciando o treino de combate

Dentro da sala dos monitores, Homem de Ferro se dirige ao resto da turma, que se espalhava pela sala escura e ficavam atentos nas telas de vídeo presentes, cada uma mostrando um local diferente do prédio que as equipes utilizariam

— Certo galera, fiquem pensando juntos...- ele diz para seus alunos e então adentra em seus próprios pensamentos; “Parker, aqui você não é mais um estudante comum. Serei rigoroso, sem mostrar preferências” ele diz ativando o rádio para poder se comunicar com os fones de ouvido dos quatro participantes individualmente, caso precise passar alguma instrução

Pulando para dentro do prédio por uma janela aberta, Peter adentra o local ao ter escalado a parede usando suas setas e tendo Wanda em suas costas; já que os impulsos da mesma não eram fortes o suficiente para a altura necessária, e ela era leve o suficiente para ser facilmente carregada, mesmo que Peter tenha suado baldes de constrangimento por sentir as curvas da garota em suas costas...mas não era hora de pensar nisso, não que existisse uma boa hora para se pensar naquilo, mas precisava se concentrar

— Infiltração bem sucedida...- diz Wanda baixinho enquanto descia das costas de Peter e observava a esquina de corredores que haviam encontrado

— Tem muitos pontos cegos, tenha cuidado – diz Peter escolhendo um dos corredores e seguindo ele, sendo rapidamente seguido por Wanda

Os dois andam por alguns segundos no corredor escuro e silencioso, atentos para qualquer movimento ou barulho. Wanda utilizava um pouco de sua individualidade para criar uma esfera vermelha para servir de luz extra, já que naquele andar não tinham muitas janelas, enquanto Peter pensava em algum tipo de estratégia.

“Já conheço a individualidade do Flash, e é algo bastante físico e corpo a corpo, posso tentar restringi-lo...mas e Azari? Vi algo relacionado a eletricidade no exame de admissão, mas não sei o quanto ele controla seu poder e...” Peter de repente sente seu Sentido Aranha disparar e logo ele vê Flash saltando de fora de uma das esquinas de corredores, com o braço estendido e mirando nos adversários. Se utilizando de sua agilidade superior, Peter se joga na direção de Wanda, fazendo-os se afastar do local de impacto do punho de Flash, que faz um belo buraco na parede, no local que a poucos segundos se encontravam

— Wanda, tá tudo bem? – Peter pergunta para a parceira enquanto se levantava do chão rapidamente, ele não tinha tempo para corpo mole

— Eu tô bem, valeu – ela diz também se levantando e encarando o companheiro, vendo sua máscara rasgada no meio – Ah Peter! – ela diz preocupada que o amigo podia já ter se machucado

— Eu tô bem, não foi nada...- ele diz e rapidamente arranca o resto da máscara e joga no chão, não faria sentido usar apenas um olho funcionando

— Vamos lá Escala-Paredes – Flash diz ao se recompor do ataque e se colocar de pé – Não desvie.

— Imaginei que viria atrás de mim primeiro. – diz o moreno não se abalando

— Um ataque surpresa já de cara? – pergunta um dos alunos na sala de monitores

— Um ataque surpresa certamente não se parece a ação mais nobre – comenta Danny, o mesmo utilizando uma roupa colada verde escuro que ia dos pés ao pescoço e com mangas longas mas que deixavam seus punhos descobertos, com um peitoral de couro verde musgo com uma espécie de dragão negro desenhado, além de um cinto de fita amarela e uma máscara de mesma cor, que no momento estava levantada e apenas cobrindo sua testa

— Um ataque surpresa também é estratégia – diz Homem de Ferro ao computar as ações de seus alunos – o Sr. Thompson está personificando bem um vilão em uma batalha de verdade

— E pelo visto ele não parece estar precisando se esforçar muito pra bancar o vilão...- diz Gwen também sem sua máscara

— Pelo menos o Peter desviou! – dis animada uma outra garota em meio aos alunos; a mesma era dona de cabelos castanhos que iam até a altura de seus ombros bastante bagunçados, tinha uma pele morena e olhos castanhos, vestia uma camiseta vermelha com as mangas arregaçadas até seus cotovelos, por cima, uma espécie de casaco saia azul de zíper com um emblema de raio amarelo bem grande, e pra complementar, um cachecol vermelho, botas azuis, uma máscara que lhe rodeava os olhos azul e um bracelete dourado no punho esquerdo

— E lá vai o Flash novamente! – alerta Pietro ao observar as telas com a luta, o mesmo preocupado com sua irmã

— Fica tranquilo Parker, não vou te machucar tanto a ponto de interromper a luta, mas vou chegar quase lá! – o garoto diz com o braço direito flexionado, pronto para dar outro golpe e fazendo crescer protuberâncias nas articulações entre os dedos e a palma para conseguir maior estrago, enquanto corria na direção da dupla, mas quando ele se preparava para o soco...

...Peter desviou no momento exato, saindo de sua trajetória e agarrando o punho de Flash com sua mão esquerda. Ele então agarra a gola do traje de seu atacante com o outro braço e utiliza o momentum do movimento de Flash para arremessá-lo por cima de seu ombro, o jogando diretamente com as costas no chão. Fazendo Flash se impressionar e perder o ar com o impacto. Mas, mesmo assim, ele se levanta depois de pouco tempo, estando abismado e muito mais irritado

— Flash, você sempre inicia com uma grande investida com o braço direito – diz Peter se colocando em posição de luta, tanto para se proteger quando para proteger Wanda que estava atrás de si – o que acha que eu fazia ao ficar te observando? Eu aprendi suas estratégias... Você ficava me chamando de Escala-Paredes porque você achava engraçado o como eu tentava alcançar o topo sem uma individualidade. Você ria de como eu tentava me tornar um herói...uma parede alta demais que você pensava que eu não conseguiria subir!

Se Flash já estava irritado, esse discurso só fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais nervoso, mas de qualquer modo Peter não parou;

— Uma amiga me disse, que Escala-Paredes é como uma aranha, pequena e insignificante na visão de muitos, mas que atinge grandes alturas e faz coisa incríveis! Eu não vou ser seu saco de pancada pra sempre Flash! – o garoto termina nervoso, pondo pra fora tudo o que guardara desde que conhecera Flash – Eu sou um tipo incrível de escala-paredes! Eu sou o Homem-Aranha!!!

Nesse momento Flash começa a se erguer, sua individualidade pulsando freneticamente, copiando as emoções do dono, a gosma se espalha por seu pescoço e quase cobre seus olhos ao se espalhar pelo rosto, acompanhados de um olhar matador

— Wanda, vai e encontra a arma – ele diz se virando para a amiga

— A-ah? Mas e você? – ela pergunta preocupada e com um pouco de medo do que Flash poderia fazer

— Eu vou bolar um plano! Por agora eu seguro ele! – ele responde e vê sua companheira confirmar com a cabeça, mesmo que tremendo e saindo correndo para longe da dupla, que se preparava para o combate de suas vidas

“Flash, me informa sua posição! O que aconteceu?” O moreno ouve o companheiro de equipe lhe gritar pelo fone de ouvido, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que responder Azari

— Não enche e segue na defesa... – responde o moreno sem um pingo de paciência e logo desligando para não ser mais incomodado

— O que Flash está falando? – pergunta um garoto do grupo; um dos que se impressionara em voz alta na entrada do Homem de Ferro na classe naquela manhã, o mesmo era alto, musculoso, pele clara, feições asiáticas e um cabelo preto com gel posto em uma espécie de topete. Não vestia nada além de um shorts cinza com detalhes em roxos e amarelos e uma pulseira eletrônica no pulso esquerdo, estava sem camisa e descalço – Não dá pra saber vendo câmeras sem som

— Ele está se comunicando com o parceiro pelo transmissor sem fio que recebeu – responde o professor – é a única coisa que se pode levar mais a planta do prédio

— O tempo limite é de 15 minutos – comenta a garota morena com o traje colorido ao observar que o marcador estava agora em 13 minutos – e os super-heróis não sabem onde está a arma certo?

— Certo! – responde o herói profissional

— Então os super-heróis estão claramente em desvantagem

— E é assim na vida real – responde Homem de Ferro – Super-heróis tem que virar o jogo sob qualquer situação. Além disso, o prof. Murdock não ensinou uma coisinha para vocês? Aquele lema lá! Vamos lá, todos comigo, um, dois três e...!

— Excelsior!!! – o professor grita junto de seus alunos, alguns estando obviamente mais animados que outros

— Ae professor, o Flash! – Sam comenta ao observar a tela

Flash então faz tentáculos negros se estenderem de suas costas e com eles se impulsiona para frente, voando como um míssil na direção de Peter e tentando desferir um poderoso chute com a perna esquerda; mas o Sentido Aranha do menino era mais veloz. Tendo Wanda fora de alcance, Peter poderia se focar 100% em Flash, felizmente havia reagido a tempo e barrado o chute de Flash com o braço direito e reforçando com o esquerdo.

— Tá espertinho agora é Parker? – Flash se irrita ainda no ar, mas percebe o garoto disparando rapidamente a substância branca na perna de Flash próxima da parede, ele queria restringi-lo.

“ ‘Análise de super-heróis para o futuro n° 10’ página 18; alguns heróis como Demolidor, por terem individualidades menos ofensivas, se utilizam da restrição dos movimentos dos adversários ao prendê-los com cordas e correntes, que bom que vi os movimentos do mesmo no último treino” Peter pensa ao ver o mundo em câmera lenta enquanto pensava cautelosamente em sua estratégia “Mas e agora? Sendo ele, vai ficar impaciente e... de novo com o braço direito!” o menino se joga para a sua direita, escapando novamente por pouco do soco devastador de Flash, que abre outro buraco na parede do prédio, deixando o agressor ainda mais extasiado e nervoso

“Ele chutou primeiro desta vez na tentativa de evitar que eu previsse os movimentos. Está sendo cauteloso” Peter pensa ao observar Flash se pondo em pé depois do soco brutal e sua individualidade “engolindo” as teias, que estavam líquidas demais e não haviam prendido seu pé na parede. O moreno vê Flash se preparando para outra investida com seus tentáculos, mas ele é mais rápido; jogando teia na cara de Flash, o cegando por um certo tempo, o que lhe deu a brecha necessária para pular nas paredes e sair dali escalando por elas. O moreno nervoso logo se livra daquela substância grudenta, mas Peter já havia sumido de vista.

— Parker! Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder para sempre! – grita Flash ao adentrar no corredor mais próximo, mas vendo que o rival não se encontrava mais lá, ele grunhe e segue virando corredores e mais corredores a procura de seu rival

Cansado de escalar pelas paredes e correr, Peter se agacha e encosta em uma das paredes para retomar o fôlego e pensar em uma estratégia; chegando a conclusão que ele teria de ajudar a Wanda contra Azari sem que Flash interferisse, já que os dois garotos eram certamente bem mais poderosos; o que levava a um resultado inevitável, ele teria que derrotar Flash ou ajudar Wanda a distância, o que lhe parecia impossível. Mas ele precisava agir logo; se seu relógio interno estava correto, já deviam ter se passado quase dez minutos dos quinze totais, então ele precisava agir agora. Então ele ouve Wanda lhe chamando pelo rádio;

“—Peter está na escuta?”

— Wanda!? Estou sim! Você está bem? – o moreno pergunta sem notar o quão preocupado pareceu

“—Eu estou bem. Encontrei Azari e a arma, na parte leste do quarto andar”

— É logo acima do meu... – Peter responde ao lembrar da planta do prédio e dos caminhos que tinha tomado

“— Mas eu vou precisar de ajuda se... Agh!”

— Wanda!? – pergunta Peter preocupado

“—Wanda!?”

A garota houve a voz de preocupação do parceiro em seu rádio; provavelmente pelo fato de ter sido acertada por uma corrente elétrica vinda de Azari que havia a descoberto. Mas mesmo assim ela se coloca de pé, não era um desconforto que faria uma futura heroína cair

— Você pode ser até bastante poderosa Maximoff – diz Azari se colocando em posição de luta, e Wanda pode perceber alguns detalhes no rapaz quando ativava seus poderes; seu traje ficava com a parte do peitoral com um brilho azul claro, assim como sua cabeça. Seus ombros também continham tatuagens tribais e seu cinto se destacava da roupa preta – mas eu tirei todos os objetos daqui, não tem nada para você levitar e jogar em mim

“Azari T’Challa, Individualidade: Electro Panther. Juntamente com sua capacidade física aumentada, ele também é capaz gerar e controlar cargas elétricas elevadíssimas por seu corpo”

— Então ainda bem que andei treinando uma coisinha nova – a morena diz concentrando a energia vermelha em seus mãos, formando esferas de energia e fazendo seus olhos brilharem da mesma cor, até que em um movimento rápido, lança as duas rajadas de energia vermelha na direção de Azari, que atingem o garoto em seu peito o afastando da garota

A menina tenta correr em direção a arma; se conseguisse encostar nela eles ganhariam...mas Azari conseguiu se recuperar, e com isso puxou seu cinto que se transformou em um bastão coberto de eletricidade, e com ele dando um golpe lateral na adversária. Wanda tenta criar um escudo para se defender, mas ainda não é muito avançada nessa habilidade e com isso leva o golpe que a atinge juntamente com a carga elétrica, fazendo-a bater em uma das colunas e se afastar da arma.

— Você não é a única com truques...- diz o garoto agora encarando mais seriamente sua adversária, ao se colocar em posição de luta com o bastão em suas costas

— Ainda bem, acho que isso ficaria sem graça se eu fosse a única – ela diz se levantando e cobrindo seus punhos novamente com a energia vermelha

Peter tenta ouvir mais do que acontecia com Wanda, mas um sinal do Sentido Aranha o tirou de seus devaneios e ele pode perceber Flash se aproximando a passadas pesadas; o mesmo portava uma expressão de zombaria e com um sorriso maldoso, como se achasse graça em algo que iria logo fazer

— Espero que esteja pronto para a surra da sua vida Escala-Paredes... – ele diz se colocando em posição ereta e compartimentos de seus ombros serem revelados

— Eu não tenho mais medo de você Flash! – o garoto diz se colocando em posição de combate com os punhos levantados

— Sabe, no fim das contas eu não sei se quem faz os trajes é ótimo ou é um idiota – diz Flash parecendo não se importar com as palavras do rival – mas eu sei que eu ganhei o que pedi; mísseis teleguiados – ele diz maniacamente e dos compartimentos de seus ombros aparecem as pontas de seis mísseis negros, três em cada ombro, e ignorando as ordens do professor que recebia pelo rádio, ele dispara dois dos mísseis.

Durante a trajetória dos projéteis, eles mudaram de direção para não acertarem Peter; provavelmente pelo fato de que eram controlados de alguma maneira por Flash e se ele fosse acertado, o moreno seria definitivamente expulso. Os mísseis viraram e colidiram um no outro, causando uma explosão com o duplo de força. Peter tentou aguentar, mas a explosão fora forte demais e ele foi jogado para trás para o fim do corredor enquanto todo o prédio tremia pela explosão.

Se levantando com um pouco mais de dificuldade, Peter então observa Flash se aproximando calmamente, provavelmente por querer acabar com o rival com as próprias mãos. O moreno então sente em menor grau a sensação do Sentido Aranha sendo disparado constantemente, mas nada estava vindo em sua direção, se não, já teria sido atingido. Então ele percebe; ele deve estar percebendo os usos de individualidade de Azari e Wanda; a explosão deve ter aumentado sua sensibilidade e agora ele estava exatamente embaixo do confronto dos outros participantes. Era sua chance de ajudar Wanda, mas como? Porém, antes que pudesse fazer ou pensar em algo, ele observa o punho negro de Flash vindo em sua direção.

Disparando uma teia institivamente para a parede a sua esquerda, ele consegue desviar a tempo; mas agora Flash parecia mais nervoso que nunca, ele rapidamente se recupera e parte para mais uma investida, mas dessa vez Peter já estava preparado. Ele se gruda na parede com as mãos e flexiona suas pernas para então desferir um chute com os dois pés no torso de Flash, o afastando. Ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido.

— Agora vai lutar pra valer Parker? – Flash diz se posicionando para correr novamente e é o que ele faz

Ambos correm na direção um do outro, punhos prontos para desferir um ataque cada um. Mas quando Flash chega perto, os tentáculos negros de suas costas o fazem pular por cima de Peter, e tendo o garoto com as costas vulneráveis, ele estende seu braço com as garras afiadas e ataca o garoto pelas costas, rasgando seu uniforme e machucando suas costas no formato das garras.

Peter cai no chão por conta da dor que sentia; o calor do sangue lentamente escorrendo por suas costas e o frio do ar entrando em suas feridas. Mas de qualquer jeito ele se levanta, e juntando sua coragem, ou burrice alguns diriam, desfia Flash:

— E esse é o melhor que consegue fazer? – ele diz fraco, mas com um sorriso presunçoso

Cego pela raiva, Flash ativa novamente os compartimentos com os mísseis, disparando outros dois enquanto corria novamente na direção de Peter. E direto na sua armadilha;

Sem que Flash percebesse, Peter dispara algumas teias em um bloco de concreto, pequeno o suficiente para ser lançado, mas grande o suficiente para seu objetivo. Ele se levanta com o bloco atrás de si, e quando o rival lança seus mísseis, ele se prepara para seu plano. Se guiando por seu Sentido Aranha e sua audição, ele chega até a distância certa e dispara uma teia em um dos mísseis, o prendendo a seu comando, impedindo de bater e explodir no outro, que desvia demais e abre um buraco na parede oposta. Peter estão gira o tronco e pula, se mantendo em posição horizontal, com um míssil preso na teia do braço direito e o do bloco no esquerdo. Ele então lança o míssil no teto, sendo logo seguido pelo bloco. Ele torce para que sua parceira cuide do resto, pois por conta da aproximação com Flash, ele estava completamente vulnerável, e um soco direto em seu estômago que o lança em direção a parede, foi suficiente para lhe apagar.

No andar acima Wanda respirava com dificuldade, enquanto que seu adversário não parecia tão afetado, e o pior, estava longe de conseguir chegar perto da arma. Estava cansada e Azari provavelmente havia treinado duro com instrutores profissionais enquanto ela movia brinquedos de um lado pro outro e praticava com Pietro, a esperança da vitória estava cada vez menor; até que ela ouve uma voz bem baixa e fraca em seu rádio transmissor;

“—Wanda, se prepare...”

Peter não havia dito mais nada, por isso ela esperava pacientemente pelo que iria acontecer, o que felizmente era mais fácil para ela naquela situação: se o tempo acabasse Azari ganhava, por isso ele não estava exagerando para derrota-la de vez, ele estava sendo cauteloso e inteligente, ao estocar energia; pena que isso seria sua ruína.

E então, quando ninguém esperava, o chão treme e uma enorme cratera é formada entre os dois heróis em treinamento, parecido como uma outra explosão a pouco tempo. Azari e Wanda caem para trás, mas Wanda presta atenção no que vem a seguir, um bloco de concreto aparece pelo buraco e ela enxerga a oportunidade.

Utilizando sua individualidade, ela para o bloco no ar e o lança na direção de Azari que ainda se levantava depois da explosão. Tal ação fez com que o bloco voasse na direção do abdômem do garoto, o empurrando de volta ao chão, e isso fora suficiente para a garota utilizar suas últimas energias para se propulsionar para cima, passando pelo buraco e caindo diretamente em cima da arma, a capturando...

— Arma apreendida! – ela grita com suas últimas forças enquanto ouve o professor gritar a vitória dos heróis no rádio dos quatro competidores

Enquanto Peter e Wanda haviam sido mandados para a enfermaria, para serem tratados pela Night Nurse; Azari e Flash haviam se unido aos outros alunos para assistir os outros combates. E enquanto discutiam sobre cada um na partida que havia sio realizada; Flash só pensava em uma coisa;

“Como ele conseguiu prever o que eu ia fazer?” se perguntava incrédulo pela habilidade e pensamento rápido de Parker, estava em choque de ter sido derrotado

— Muito bem pessoal, vamos trocar de lugar e começar a segunda partida – diz Homem de Ferro pronto para sortear os próximos competidores – e para a segunda partida...

“A Equipe B serão os super-heróis e a Equipe I, os vilões”

Dentro do segundo prédio, em frente a arma se encontrava a Equipe I, formulando uma estratégia, e era formado por Angela Del Toro e Nico Minoru.

Angela era uma garota de pele levemente morena, cabelos castanhos lisos, lábios carnudos e olhos esverdeados. Seu traje era um macacão branco com garras nas pontas dos dedos das mãos, um amuleto verde no cinto e algumas partes mais escuras como listras; ela era a herdeira da família de heróis Del Toro.

— E qual é a sua individualidade? – Angela pergunta para sua parceira, Nico, enquanto arrumava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para passar pelo furo na nuca de sua máscara

“Angela Del Toro, Individualidade: White Tiger. Poder passado para o filho mais velho por geração, dá ao usuário força, agilidade, reflexos e sentidos apurados”

—Bem, eu tenho isso...- responde Nico puxando, literalmente, um cajado de seu peito, uma runa arroxeada apareceu e o mesmo pareceu se solidificar do ar, ele era bem simplista, o cabo a maior parte negra, e na ponta um círculo de ferro com várias runas e hieróglifos entalhados, Angela não sabia dizer se aquilo era metal ou rocha, e, sinceramente, nem Nico – eu consigo manipular energia cósmica com ele e fazer alguns feitiços

“Nico Minoru, Individualidade: Staff of The One. Ela tem a capacidade de conjurar um cajado que manipula energia cósmica e a molda em diferentes feitiços, mas ela não pode repetir o mesmo feitiço duas vezes”

Se as garotas se conhecessem, veriam o quão diferentes eram; Angela a aluna perfeita e atlética, e Nico, a gótica sem saco para esportes. A mesma era levemente bronzeada, mas a maquiagem que usava a deixava muito mais branca, contrastando com o batom e a sombra negros. Era mais baixa que Angela, e tinha um corpo menos esbelto, sendo um pouco mais curveada, mas não tanto. Tinha cabelos negros bagunçados que chegavam até altura de seu queixo e olhos amendoados. Seu traje era parecido com o vestido de Wanda, mas enquanto Wanda era mais fofa, Nico era mais gótica. Tinha uma faixa negra em seu pescoço, a parte de renda preta e roxa do vestido na arte do busto e de seus ombros, o collant era mais justo, a saia era igualmente negra e ia até o meio de suas coxas; e combinava com suas botas de cano alto e sua meia calça com faixas roxas e pretas.

— Ah...ok – Angela já havia visto muita maluquice na vida, mas aquilo certamente era algo a mais – beleza, consegue fazer alguma forma de escudo em volta da arma? – ela pergunta então coloca a máscara, que era também toda branca e só se destacavam os olhos amarelos, deixando o rabo de cavalo para fora

— Isso eu consigo – a mesma responde e fecha os olhos se concentrando por um momento, até que ela e a arma são cobertos por uma energia transparente em forma de cúpula – que tal?

— Me parece bom o suficiente – mesmo com a máscara, a voz dela não abafa para que Nico não consiga entender – vou vigiar o corredor, se conseguir manter o escudo, ganhamos pelo tempo – ela diz e sai da sala em direção ao corredor, deixando Nico imaginar coisas ao ver as partes baixas da morena que eram tão privilegiadas pelo uniforme

Do lado de fora, os dois outros adolescentes; Tandy Bowen e Robbie Reyes, a Equipe B, esperavam pelo sinal enquanto esperavam enquanto se alongavam para entrar no prédio, bem, pelo menos um deles se alongava;

— E aí? Alguma estratégia em mente? – a loira Tandy pergunta para o parceiro enquanto se alongava, como a rotina de bailarina lhe exigia, havia pego o hábito, a mesma era uma garota que chamava atenção pela aparência, os cabelos loiros e ondulados combinavam com a pele clara e aveludada e os olhos azuis celestes, juntamente com o corpo malhado e curvilíneo, mesmo com os anos no ballet. A mesma vestia uma roupa bem simples, um macacão branco de mangas longas e parava em uma gola em seu pescoço, o mesmo tinha a imagem de uma espécie de espada na parte da frente em um tom mais escuro de branco, com o cabo em seu busto, a guarda-mão por cima de seus seios e a lâmina descendo por seu tronco. O seu rosto também tinha um desenho de uma lua crescente branca em volta de seu olho direito – eu vi uma movimentação no quarto andar, provavelmente estão lá – ela diz e usa sua individualidade para conjurar uma espécie de fragmente brilhante do puro ar na mão esquerda

“Tandy Bowen, Individualidade: Light. Ela é capaz de conjurar luz em sua mão e moldá-la no formato de fragmentos sólidos que funcionam como facas de lançamento”

— Na verdade eu tenho...- seu companheiro de equipe; Robbie lhe diz ao ouvir no rádio que Homem de Ferro havia os liberado para entrarem. O mesmo era um garoto de estatura média, tinha pele bronzeada, um corpo esbelto, seu cabelo era negro com um pedaço completamente branco na parte da frente, ele tinha expressões suaves e um rosto fino, mas algo sobre ele era intimidador. O mesmo não vestia nada demais; botas, calças pretas e uma jaqueta de couro com faixas brancas que as vezes se conectavam, além de luvas de couro também – você fica aqui, eu vou resolver isso rapidamente – ele diz começando a se encaminhar para o prédio, completamente ignorando sua parceira

— Ei, e eu por acaso não posso dizer nada? – sua parceira pergunta abismada, mas ao encostar no ombro do garoto, ele se vira rapidamente e seus olhares se encontram; Tandy pode jurar que viu fogo no fundo dos olhos negros do garoto, junto de seus maiores medos. Então o mesmo chacoalha a cabeça e continua seu caminho, deixando a garota atordoada para trás.

Nico não estava preparada pare ver sua parceira ser arremessada na parede do cômodo que estava, e sem poder fazer nada ao estar amarrada em correntes de ferro. A mesma se debatia, tendo se livrar das correntes, até que um garoto bronzeado e com cabelo negro com um tufo branco na frente, entra no lugar, não portando expressão nenhuma, enquanto se encaminha na direção de Nico e da arma.

A menina se concentra em manter o portal; o garoto parece percebê-lo ao parar logo antes de bater a cara nele, até que, rapidamente, ele dá um soco com toda a sua força na barreira mágica, o que faz a sala toda tremer com o impacto e fazendo Nico quase cair. Não parecendo satisfeito, ele invoca uma faca do ar, que pareceu ter sido formado por um fogo que também apareceu do nada, e ele esfaqueia o escudo, conseguindo, para total surpresa de Nico, perfura-lo, e com um movimento para baixo, danifica o suficiente para quebrar a concentração da menina.

A garota não tem tempo de pensar o quão impressionante havia sido a força do rapaz para conseguir quebrar o campo de força, ela precisava agir agora; ela então conjura um feitiço ofensivo, o afastaria o suficiente para que ela pudesse pensar em algo, uma bola de fogo. Se concentrando na imagem da esfera flamejante, a bola alaranjada de energia elemental surge no meio do círculo do cajado, e ela o lança na direção do menino, ele provavelmente desviaria ou seria jogado para trás, mas ele nem se move.

Ele recebe a força total do feitiço, e tudo o que ele faz é levantar o braço, a bola explode com seu contato, espalhando fogo e fumaça pelos arredores dele, mas antes de tudo se dissipar, ele sai do meio da fumaça sem qualquer chamuscado ou marca.

Antes que Nico pudesse pensar em; como? Ele estrala os dedos e rapidamente uma corrente de ferro aparece atrás da garota ao deslizar pelo chão como uma serpente, e pulando e se enrolando em seus braços, a fazendo largar o cajado no chão e a inutilizando pelo combate. E com suas adversárias neutralizada, Robbie anda calmamente na direção da arma, encostando nela e ganhando o desafio sem esforço nenhum, todos novamente ouvindo Homem de Ferro dar a vitória aos super-heróis.

— Perdão – o menino diz para as garotas ao fazer com que as correntes as soltassem – é que estamos em níveis diferentes

“Robbie Reyes, um dos quatro alunos admitidos via recomendação. Individulidade: Spirit of Vengeance. Passada por gerações, inclui a capacidade de criação e controle de correntes e adagas de ferro e do fogo. Apresenta também o olhar da penitência, fatal para a maioria"

“Terceira partida; equipe J como vilões...”

Em um dos andares do prédio C, Danny e Amadeus Cho se preparam para seus adversários; o loiro medita em frente a arma, se conscientizando que ser vilão era apenas parte do exercício, e também focando o seu chi para o que poderia acontecer.

“Daniel Rand, Individualidade; Iron Fist. Ele é capaz de concentrar o chi, sua energia vital, em certas partes de seu corpo, potencializando a força do local, geralmente seu punho”

Enquanto seu parceiro Amadeus, o asiático musculosos e sem camisa, ativa sua individualidade; ao crescer, aumentar o tamanho de seus músculos, explicando assim o traje que é apenas uma bermuda e ficar verde como um outro conhecido herói aposentado. O mesmo estrala os dedos e o pescoço, se preparando para qualquer coisa.

“Amadeus Cho, Individualidade; Gamma Strength. O que lhe da a capacidade de manipular a radiação gama contida dentro de si, lhe dando a habilidade de se transformar em um monstro verde, aumentando assim sua força, resistência e velocidade

“...e a equipe H como heróis”

No meio de um dos corredores escuros próximos da entrada do prédio, um jovem aparece surgindo das sombras; Tyrone Johnson, um garoto afro-americano, apresentando um cabelo crespo e um corpo atlético de jogador de futebol americano, tudo escondido por seu traje, um enorme manto negro que lhe cobria tudo dos pés ao pescoço, juntamente com um capuz que escondiam de seus olhos para cima e deixando do nariz para baixo amostra.

“Tyrone Johnson, Individualidade: Darkness. O mesmo apresenta uma conexão com a dimensão sombria, que lhe dá acesso a poderes como viagem entre sombras, intangibilidade e campos de força”

E, cortando um pouco o clima sombrio de Tyrone, Gwen aparece saltitando ao seu lado, depois de sair de uma espécie de portal, que parecia mais um buraco vertical no meio do ar com uma iluminação diferente saindo dele. A menina não parece perceber o companheiro enquanto sai saltitando pelo corredor escuro ao mesmo tempo que murmurava a melodia de alguma música.

“Gwendolyn Poole...”

“Ei, só, Gwen por favor”

“Como você surgiu aqui!?”

“Eu tenho meus meios, mas então, a minha individualidade me permite criar fendas no ar que me levam para outra dimensão, por ela eu posso transpor obstáculos aqui da nossa realidade, eu posso até diminuir distâncias, mas isso gasta muita energia, e olha que eu já tenho que saber exatamente as distâncias necessárias, meu psicólogo disse...”

“Ok, já entendemos, obrigado Gwen”

“O prazer é todo meu! Tchau voz misteriosa, tchau leitores lindos!”

“Quarta partida, equipe C como os vilões...”

No prédio D, a dupla composta por Laura Kinney e Kei Kawade se preparava para defender a arma.

Laura patrulhava as saídas, a procura de cheiros ou sons que lhe indicassem a presença de sues adversários. A mesma poderia ser descrita portadora de uma beleza exótica. Seus belos e levemente ondulados cabelos negros que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, tinham as pontas desiguais e pareciam ter sido cortadas com tesouras cegas. Sua pele clara era quase sem defeitos, tirando as duas pequenas cicatrizes na bochecha esquerda. Tinha sobrancelhas grossas e lindos, porém amedrontadores, olhos negros. A mesma tinha um corpo bastante atlético e curvilíneo. Seu traje consistia de um top sem mangas laranja e preto que ia até a parte abaixo de seus seios com um zíper na frente, luvas com as mesmas cores com dois furos em cada punho, um mini shorts preto e botas de cano alto pretos junto de joelheiras laranjas claras. Ela farejava e tentava ouvir qualquer coisa enquanto se movimentava pela sala com a arma.

“Laura Kinney, Individualidade: Feral. A mesma tem capacidades de um ser selvagem; sentidos apurados, reflexos, velocidade, regeneração e garras retráteis afiadíssimas nas mãos e nos pés até”

É claro que a roupa de Laura era bastante chamativa, vamos dizer assim, e sem muita dificuldade, poluiria a mente de diversos garotos e garotas com sonhos proibidos, mas Kei estava um passo além dessas pessoas, e não em um bom sentido. O garoto baixinho, que ninguém acreditava que poderia estar no Ensino Médio, com seus cabelos escuros bagunçados, sua pele levemente bronzeada, e sua aparência fofinha de um garoto de doze anos não davam crédito aos pensamentos bem adultos que se passavam em sua cabeça. Seu traje era bem simples, uma jaqueta laranja, óculos de proteção, uma calça jeans bem larga e folgada e tênis, além de suas luvas de dois dedos, usados por desenhistas. É claro que o desenho era essencial para sua Individualidade, mas no momento suas páginas estavam repletas de poses de Laura, que nunca foram feitas, com uma nudez inexistente no momento e faces que a mesma nunca expressara; tomara que ela nunca veja o caderno do menino.

“Kei Kawade, Individualidade: Monster Summoning. Seis específicos monstros que desenha em seu caderno criam vida e obedescem seus comandos mentais”

“...e a equipe G como os heróis”

Em um dos corredores do prédio, Seol Hee esperava por seu parceiro com a coleta de informação. A garota em si era uma das poucas, se não a única, que era famosa por si mesmo, sendo uma cantora de k-pop de sucesso. A mesma, coreana de nascença, tinha uma pele bem clara, quase pálida, um rosto em formato mais arredondado, lábios finos, nariz pequenos e apresentando os olhos com heterocromia; o direito era azul claro e o esquerdo castanho, para quem a visse. Seu cabelo também era bicolor, era curto, indo até a altura das bochechas, liso e preto na raiz, mas a parte do lado de seu olho azul era esbranquiçado. A mesma também se vestia com roupas mais simples; um top azul escuro e branco em faixas, por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro negra, com apenas a manga direita, que lhe cobria o braço inteiro, e tendo a mão em uma luva também de couro negro. O braço esquerdo tinha manga curta e ela usava uma espécie de luva no antebraço, mas sem nada na mão. Usava também um micro shorts branco e preto e com um cinto também branco, cada um com um emblema; um floco de neve branco e uma lua crescente negra, respectivamente. Usava também botas negras de cano alto e uma espécie de meia calça com tecido mais grosso nas coxas.

Logo mais a morena/albina vê o borrão azul e prateado por sua visão periférica e quando se vira, o garoto de cabelos prateados Pietro, está ao seu lado respirando fundo pela corrida. O mesmo vestia um uniforme mais original entre heróis; um collant azul claro com linhas brancas em formatos de raios, destacava seu corpo esbelto e lhe dava mais agilidade. Ele aponta para cima silenciosamente indicando o local que seus adversários guardavam a arma.

Seol então dá uma piscadinha para o garoto enquanto se passava pelo mesmo, seguindo na direção que o garoto havia vindo. A menina anda passando a mão pela parede e deixando um rastro de congelamento que aumentava e consumia cada vez mais a parede e então o prédio.

“Seol Hee, um dos quatro alunos que entraram por recomendação. Individualidade: Cryokinesis. Ela tem a capacidade de diminuir a energia das moléculas de água presentes no ar, as juntando e formando gelo ‘do nada’”

“E por fim, mas não menos importante, a equipe F como vilões...”

No último prédio que seria usado para aquele exercício, a equipe encarregada de proteger a arma já se preparava. Um dos, ou melhor o único, garoto estava se alongando e estralando o pescoço. O garoto era bem alto e musculoso, tinha uma pele morena, o rosto era quadrado, tinha cabelo crespo bem curto, e usava óculos escuros que escondiam a cor de seus olhos. Utilizava um traje collant preto e amarelo, com proteções de ferro nos antebraços e nos tornozelos. Mas mesmo que o traje não o protegesse tanto, ele não teria problemas;

“Luke Cage, Individualidade: Unbreakable. Sua pele é quase impossível de ser penetrada ou perfurada, e juntamente com sua força, o torna um adversário quase imparável"

— Eu sou Groot – o adolescente alienígena diz para seu companheiro, mesmo com o garoto provavelmente não entendendo tudo o que ele lhe dizia com aquelas três palavras

Groot era o primeiro alienígena na escola, principalmente por causa da Terra não ser uma rota de viagens muito popular. O mesmo era literalmente um pedaço do herói Groot que crescera, um humanóide feito inteiramente de madeira, a única coisa que lhe diferenciava do herói original eram os ramos que formavam uma espécie de rabo de cavalo em sua nuca. Era tratado como filho do mesmo, e sua idade era equivalente aos 15 anos terrestres para que pudesse ser matriculado na M.A. O mesmo fazia crescer vinhas para fechar a arma em uma espécie de casulo de madeira.

“Groot, Individualidade: Flora colossos. Sua espécie foi definida como sua individualidade, possui as mesmas capacidades do herói com mesmo nome, força, aumento de tamanho, resistência, tudo relacionado ao seu corpo arvoroso”

“...e a equipe E como os heróis”

Sam utilizava sua individualidade para flutuar em meio aos corredores do prédio, se mantendo atento a toda a sua volta ao utilizar a energia envolta de seu corpo como lanterna.

Sua parceira no caso caminhava ao lado do mesmo, a morena energética que fizera diversos comentários durante as outras batalhas, principalmente a primeira. Seu traje, que mais parecia um pijama, tinha o cachecol para trás enquanto caminhava, até que ela ouve algo vindo do corredor, e ao estender a mão para indicar ao se parceiro, ela sem querer ativa sua individualidade, fazendo sua mão aumentar de tamanho, até que estivesse maior que o garoto, e ela o empurra, o espremendo contra a parede oposta

— Ah...opa! Desculpa...- ela diz sorrindo e coçando a nuca, e desativando seu poder, enquanto seu companheiro se recuperava do esmagamento no chão

“Kamala Khan, Individualidade: Embiggening. Ela tem a capacidade de aumentar o tamanho das partes de seu corpo, como se as esticasse ou inflasse”

Depois que todas as duplas haviam atuado em seus respectivas batalhas, como heróis ou vilões, Homem de Ferro se encontrava novamente em frente a todos os alunos (menos dois no caso) na saída da área de treinamento, com todos prontos para terminar o dia e hibernar durante uma semana, se não tivesse uma pilha de dever de casa.

— Muito bem garotada, ótimo trabalho! Tirando o Parker e a Maximoff que estão na enfermaria, ninguém se machucou muito...

— Não ainda... – murmura Laura encarando o pequeno Kei, por ter descoberto seu caderno, e o mesmo tremia e suava frio

— Vocês levaram o exercício a sério, e agiram como profissionais em seu primeiro treino – continua Homem de Ferro, torcendo para que os alunos das soubessem das linhas que lia dentro de seu capacete – bem, estão todos dispensados! Preciso informar os resultados aos seus colegas na enfermaria. Se troquem e voltem à sala de aula! – ele diz e logo sai voando em disparada pelo corredor da saída ao perceber que em poucos segundos, sua armadura fecharia e ele ficaria magrelo e patético na frente de sua primeira classe.

**Author's Note:**

> Toda sexta-feira haverá um novo capítulo.


End file.
